Whispers In The Wind
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: Kanon despierta en un extraño paraje, supuestamennte habia muerto batallando contra Hades...pero se encontraba vivo y observado por los ojos de un angel, que se convertirian el unico motivo de seguir vivo.TERMINADO
1. ¿Un Ángel?

Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Masami Kurumada(menos los que invente yo, mas vale) y a Shueshia

_Whispers In The Wind_

_**Por Core BloodDrinker (01/02/05) **_

Capitulo I: "Un Ángel"

"_Enchantress came to me and said, love is here under my wings._

_Through the shroud of snow, i saw paradise. Peace, no more lies._

_For my she lenghened the night._

_I'm in home, i'm in peace. ..and she said, crestfallen soul rest for this night..._

_...Love is here, right here under my wings..."_

Sentía que un frió helado le recorría cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Sentía el roce del suelo en su espalda y una molesta luz le hacia doler los ojos, que los, mantenía cerrados. Pero algo estaba mal, el estaba muerto, como podía 'sentir'. Ordeno a sus parpados levantarse, estos con esfuerzo obedecieron. Sintió una punzada de dolor en los ojos, cuando los rayos del sol le tocaron las pupilas. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, sin que el sol lo molestara, los fijo en el cielo. Giro la cabeza y sintió el verde pasto rozarle la mejilla…y ahí la vio. Rubios cabellos que parecían flotar sobre sus hombros. Unos hermosos ojos verdes lo observaban con curiosidad. Debajo de una pequeña nariz respingada, se veían unos hermosos labios rosas. Sus blancas mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Al estar sentada sobre una roca no podía ver su cuerpo entero. Pero la falda que llevaba dejaba al descubierto unos hermosos tobillos y a través de la camisa las generosas curvas de sus senos

"¿Eres un ángel?" Pregunto Kanon, ya que si estaba muerto lo que tenia delante de si, era un ángel. La muchacha le sonrió y al separar los labios una risa cristalina surco el aire, una dulce risa que hizo estremecer a Kanon

"No, no soy una ángel" Contesto la muchacha con dulzura. Aun sonriendo bajo la mirada, desviando el rostro. Kanon se preguntaba por que la chica estaba tan roja, bajo la mirada para comprobar que es lo que pasaba…

"¡Maldición!" Exclamo la ex-marina la darse cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo. Se sentó a toda prisa y tapo con sus manos sus partes nobles. Con vergüenza y un poco ruborizado, miro a la muchacha "Yo…eh…" Balbuceo. Luego se dio cuenta de algo "Ey, ¿tu que haces observando a un hombre desnudo?" La acuso

"Admirando" Le corrigió. Se paro y se acerco a Kanon

"Que descarada" La vio acercarse, medio hipnotizado por el movimiento de sus caderas

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunto a la chica

"Kanon" Respondió automáticamente

"Yo soy Briseida" Se presento "Creo necesitas ropas, puedes quedarte en mi casa, ¿si quieres?"

"Ropas necesito, pero soy un extraño, desnudo…" Miro a su alrededor "…en el medio del campo, ¿Cómo puedes confiar en mi?"

"No veo maldad en tus ojos" Le respondió con sinceridad, Kanon se la quedo mirando. 'Que confiada' pensó

"Dijiste algo sobre ropas" Le recordó

"¡Oh, si me esperas, te traeré algo" Briseida se marcho corriendo. Media hora después volvió con un par de pantalones, una camisa y unos zapatos, que entrego a Kanon.

"¿Te darías vuelta?" Le pidió

"Esta bien" Briseida le sonrió y se dio vuelta

"Ya esta" Dijo Kanon después de diez minutos. Briseida se dio vuelta y observo ese metro noventa de hermosura. La camisa le quedaba chica y apretada, le resaltaba los músculos. Los pantalones se le ceñían a las estrechas caderas y se apretaba a esas musculosos muslos.

"¿Apretados?"

"Creo que si" Le contesto el "Ahora, ¿A cuanto esta el santuario de aquí?" Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, aclaro "¿Atenas?"

"A unos cuantos días"

"Debo partir de inmediato" Comenzó a caminar, en realidad, no sabia hacia donde ir, por que no sabia donde estaba. Briseida la tomo del brazo y lo detuvo

"Estas loco, vas a morir si salías así tan débil, aparte el viaje es largo" Le explico

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estas en Caballa, estamos al limite con Bulgaria. A unos cuantos kilómetros están los Montes Ródope…"

"Ya se donde esta Caballa" La irrumpió exasperado. La muchacha tenia razón. Estaba muy cansado, muy débil. Pero debía saber como es que estaba vivo, el había muerto luchando contra un espectro. "Muy bien" Asintió

"Sígueme, te quedaras conmigo"

"Cuantos años tienes, niña"

"No soy niña y tengo 18 años" Le respondió con una mueca

"Eres bastante descarada…niña"

"¿Vienes o no?" Le pregunto enfadada

"Voy" Dijo resignado y la siguió

El pueblo, tenia máximo, diez cuadras por diez cuadras. Tenia una gran plaza y alrededor de la misma estaba; la iglesia, la comisaría y un par de negocios. Era un pueblo…agradable por así decirlo, ya que ni una mosca volaba.

La gente, la poca que había, lo miraba con recelo. Kanon se sentía un bicho raro, observado por todos, 'La historia de mi vida, ser mal visto' pensó con ironía. Pasaron frente a una casa, al parecer la mas grande del pueblo.

"¿Esta es tu casa?" Pregunto sorprendido el santo. La casa tenía dos pisos, con un gran balcón que daba al frente, una galería recorría toda la casa. Columnas blancas coronaban la entrada. La casa estaba rodeada por una cerca de rosas y jazmines. Un pequeño jardín se hallaba frente a la entrada.

"Sí, es que mi papá es el patriarca del pueblo" Le respondió Briseida mientras abría una hoja de la gran puerta. Kanon la siguió, pero un perro del tamaño de un caballo se abalanzo sobre el y lo tiro al suelo…acto seguido, comenzó a lamerlo el rostro.

"¡Pettit!" Briseida, entre risas, llamo al gran danés

"¿Pettit?" Pregunto Kanon, despatarrado, desde el piso. Ese perro era como un pony, no tenia nada de pequeño. El can se acerco a su dueña moviendo el rabo. Kanon se levanto y se limpio, como pudo, la cara. Tenia dos grandes manchas de patas en la camisa

"Perdón, es que s muy cariñoso" Le explico ella, mientras acariciaba detrás de la oreja al mencionado

"¿Vives sola?"

"No, es que mis padres se fueron a Ítaca por seis meses y yo me quede" Hizo un ademán para que el perro saliese de la casa "Ven, creo que necesitas un baño y comer algo" Briseida comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera que llevaba al piso superior y Kanon la siguió mientras observaba el rítmico movimiento de sus caderas. 'Kanon, es una niña' se reprendió. El quería ir por el buen camino. Atena le había perdonado y ahora el destino le daba una nueva oportunidad para resarcir sus pecados. Y no iba a empezar el primer día, de su segunda vida, abusando de una niña que, tenia el rostro de un ángel, un cuerpo que era la tentación del demonio y… "Basta" Dijo en voz alta para frenar sus pensamientos.

"Dijiste algo" Le pregunto Briseida. Habían llegado a la puerta de una habitación

"Nada"

"Este es el baño, cuando termines de ducharte, baja que te daré algo de comer" Abrió la puerta, ese baño tenia el tamaño de su habitación en el templo de géminis, aunque no se comparaba con el 'baño' de Saga, que era enorme

"Tienes mucha confianza con un desconocido, niña" Ella se dio vuelta, pequeñas chispitas salían de esos verdes ojos

"No…soy…una…niña" Dijo pausadamente. Tenia dieciocho años, no era una niña

"Estas segura de que no lo eres" Había picardía en los ojos de Kanon, hacerla enojar era demasiado fácil.

"Mnnnn" Le saco la lengua y se marcho. Pudo escuchar las carcajadas de el mientras bajaba la escalera

nnnnnnnnnnnnnn.nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Kanon ya había almorzado y se encontraba en su nueva habitación. Estaba sin al camisa y apunto de sacarse los pantalones cuando Briseida entro de improviso.

"Ay…perdón" Logro balbucear, ya que verlo así era un corto circuito para su sistema nervioso

"¿Hay algo de mi cuerpo que no hayas visto ya?" Le pregunto. Obviamente se refirió a esa mañana, cuando ella, lo mas campante, lo había visto completamente desnudo

"Idiota…" Susurro para si "Te despertare para cenar" Dicho esto, cero la puerta de un golpe. Kanon se acostó con una sonrisa. Saga también respondía mal a sus bromas, era fácil hacerlo enojar al igual que ella. Ahora tenia que descansar y recuperar energías, tenía que saber por que estaba vivo y que había pasado con los demás. Para eso tenia que hacer el largo viaje a Atenas.

Briseida entro en su habitación y se dejo caer en su cama, nunca había visto un hombre tan hermoso. Con solo mirar esos ojos azules, medios verdosos, se le aflojaban las rodillas. Hace mucho, cuando era chica, ella había soñado con un hombre así. Es por eso que lo había invitado a su casa, quizás el era el hombre de sus sueños (en todo sentido). Según su madre, esos eran sueños premonitorios. El hecho que el estaba ahí, el problema era que pronto se marcharía.


	2. Verdades

Core: bueno al parecer tus chicas nop te quieren...

Kanon:...u.u, parece que tenes razon

Shura: ja, a mi me dejaron muchas reviews, jajajajajaja

Kanon: mo...ri...te

Core: callense...bueno **Shadir **te agradesco la critica, sos siempre la primera que me deja nn, vamos a ver si despues de premio te lo mando a Camus bañado en chocolate y con una cerecita en la cabeza, jijijijijijiji

Camus: cuando quiera n-

Capitulo II :"Verdades"

"I linger in the doorway...

...of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name.

Let my stay

Where the wind will whispers to me

Where the raidrops as they're falling tell a story"

El globo dorado, con sus refulgentes rayos, había subido rato atrás al celeste firmamento. La brisa calida jugaba con los cabellos azul intenso del hombre, con sus manos se aferraba a la baranda del balcón de su cuarto, que daba al jardín delantero de la casa. Kanon apoyo los codos en la lustrada baranda para poder descansar su mentón en el hueco que formaban sus palmas. Una semana había pasado ya, el pueblo ya no le parecía tan espantoso. La gente era amigable, y la tranquilidad que se respiraba ahí era reconfortante. Se asombro al darse cuenta que hacia mucho que no pensaba en el santuario…el ruido de la puerta principal lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, lo que estaba esperando ver, apareció. Briseida cruzaba el sendero del jardín, sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una coleta alta. El travieso viento jugaba con la falda, dejando ver a Kanon una buena porción de hermosas piernas. Ella se sintió observada y con una gran sonrisa saludo a Kanon.

"Volveré dentro de un rato, iré a hacer las compras" Le aviso, luego, con entusiasmo corrió el corto camino hasta la puerta del jardín.

El, alguna vez, santo dorado entro a su habitación dando gracias a la ubicación de la misma. Ya que desde el balcón observaba, como todas las mañanas ella salía a hacer las compras. Con una sonrisa soñadora se dejo caer en la cama, hacia mucho que no se sentía tan relajado… 'Tonto¿acaso te has enamorado de la niña?' la pregunta que se hizo lo sorprendió "Bah… ni por asomo" Se contesto en voz alta.

Briseida caminaba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras tarareaba una canción. Se sentía feliz. Aunque el solía molestarla, a ella le gustaba, le agradaba su compañía…le gustaba el. Pero ella para el era solo una niña. No sabia nada de ese hombre, pero la parecer tenia conexión con el santuario…el santuario, ese lugar no le traía buenos recuerdos, ya que allí fue donde…

"¿Cómo estas, preciosura" Briseida la dar vuelta la esquina se encontró cara a cara con Kalos, su peor pesadilla "Te pregunte como estabas"

"Bien" Respondió en tono seco, quiso pasar pero le bloqueo el camino "Tengo prisa" Dijo entre dientes

"Escucharon, tiene prisa" Dijo riendo a sus dos amigos que se encontraban detrás. Se acerco a ella y le rodea la cintura con el brazo

"Suéltame" siseo enojada. Kalos la miro con sus ojos celestes, Briseida no podía negar que era lindo. Su pelo era negro, le llegaba por debajo de los hombros pero lo llevaba atado, sus labios eran carnosos no llegando a ser grotescos. La nariz era recta y ligeramente respingada. Sus ojos felinos no eran celestes, si no mas bien de un fuerte ciam, su mirada parecía la de un ave de rapiña. Era flaco y media un poco mas que ella. Pero aunque todo eso lo hacia bello, era la persona mas repugnante que conocía.

"Serás mi esposa y haré mas que abrazarte" Le dijo con una sonrisa amenazante "¿Cuándo aceptaras mi proposición?"

"Nunca en mi vida" Le respondió iracunda "Eres un cerdo"

"Bruja" Apretó con crueldad su cintura y acerco sus labios a los de ella, pero antes de hacer contacto, un puño paso 'rozando la cabeza de Briseida pero dar de lleno en el rostro de Kalos, el cual cayo, con un juramento, de bruces al suelo. Briseida agradeció a el cielo y luego se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el oscuro semblante de Kanon. Sus ojos eran dos llamas alimentadas por la ira.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto, pero seguía mirando a Kalos

"Si" Le contesto ella

"¡Qué te metes estupido!" Vocifero Kalos, mientras sus dos amigos lo ayudaban a levantarse. La sangre manaba con libertad de su nariz rota

"No permitiré que la lastimes" Le dijo calmo Kanon, aunque en su interior bullía la ira. Había decidido acompaña a Briseida a hacer las compras, pero cuando la encontró…con ese sucio que tenia las manos sobre ella, algo se apodero de el. Tuvo ganas de destrozarlo.

"Ella será mi esposa y haré lo que se me de la regalada gana, sobre todo cuando la tenga debajo de mi" Sonrió, sabiendo que ese molestaba al mequetrefe de pelo azul "Y tu, pitufo, no podrás impedir que goce con mi esposa" Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, un vaso corto, ya que la paciencia no era una de las virtudes de Kanon. Con los músculos tensos por la cólera se acerco a Kalos y lo tomo del cuello, poco a poco los pies de este abandonaron el suelo y pudo apreciar, no muy cómodo, la cabeza de Kanon. El ex-general de Poseidón fijo sus ojos en el hombre que tenia agarrado del cuello.

"No has entendido" La sonrisa que Kanon le dedico era espeluznante "No quiero que la toques" Aunque a Kalos le empezaba a faltar el aire, no iba a dejar que el forastero le diese ordenes

"Ella…no es nada tuyo…sera mia…" La presión en el cuello aumento y los ojos azul verdoso que los miraban se tornaron de un azul intenso, eran un mar embravecidos…y Kalos comenzó a temer por su vida

"Ella es mía" Declaro Kanon. Kalos si perder tiempo, saco la pequeña navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón y la blandió en dirección de los ojos de Kanon, este la esquivo y la afilada hoja se hundió de lleno en la mejilla. Con horror, Kalos observo que el hombre no se inmutaba por el profundo corte en la mejilla. Sus otros dos amigos se abalanzaron sobre el para socorrer a su amigo, pero se vieron repelidos por una extraña fuerza. 'Son tan inferiores' pensó Kanon, que con tan solo elevar su cosmos un 2 porciento los había echo volar por los aires.

"Ka…Kanon" La trémula voz salio de los labios de Briseida y de a poco traspaso la barrera de la descontrolada ira de Kanon. Se dio cuenta de qué ella estaba asustada…asustada de el. Soltó a Kalos, el cual apenas toco tierra, salio corriendo con sus dos amigos

"Cobardes…" Murmuro Kanon y se dio vuelta. Briseida estaba blanca como un papel, a causa de la violencia desplegada por Kanon "Brisa…" Le llamo por el apodo que el le había dado, pero ella se alejo "Perdón" Dijo con suavidad mientras su semblante volvía a la normalidad "Perdóname si te asuste, pero cuando vi que te molestaban, yo…"

"Gracias" Le susurro "El…El te lastimo" Señalo el corte en la mejilla

"Un rasguño" Se toco, el 'rasguño' sangraba mucho

"Vamos a casa, te curare la herida" ofreció ella, ya no le temía, el se había puesto así por ella, solo por ella. Esa idea hizo que una salvaje calidez se apoderaba de ella. Le tendió la mano y el sin dudar la tomo.

"Siéntate aquí, ahora vengo" Le indico Briseida, mientras subía corriendo las escaleras en busca del botiquín. Kanon se toco el 'rasguño', no le dolía, pero la porquería dolía un montón. "Ya esta, a ver…" Saco el desinfectante, algodón y gasa. Con cuidado comenzó a limpiarle la herida, pero Kanon ni se mosqueo. "¿No te duele?" Le pregunto sorprendida, ya que con un rasguño así, el ya estaría desmayada…o en coma.

"No" Contesto, mientras disfrutaba el contacto de esos finos dedos, ya que ella le había tomado el mentón, para ponerlo en un ángulo mas cómodo.

"¿Kanon?" Le puso una vendita y se alejo "¿Quién eres?" Le pregunto seria mientras guardaba todas las cosas en el botiquín. Apoyo las manos en la mesa y fijo la vista en la pared que tenía delante de si, esperando la respuesta.

"¿Quién soy?" Trato de hacerse el tonto pero no lo logro

"Hoy has levantado a Kalos como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, cuando sus dos amigotes quisieron pegarte…no pudieron ni tocarte, algo los repelió y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, la herida es profunda y no te duele" Tomo aire "No eres normal" Concluyo y lo miro

"Siempre me han dicho que soy medio anormal" Le sonrío con una mueca y desvió la mirada "Soy un santo de Atena" La miro de soslayo para ver como reaccionaba, pero ella solo lo miraba con sus gradas ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad. "Fui general marina de Poseidón y…"

"Por que no me cuentas todo desde le principio. No es gracioso si, me cuentas la gracia y luego el chiste" Se sentó delante de él. Kanon la miro¿contarle todo, confiar… alguna vez tenia que empezar. Así que le contó todo, tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Cuando termino la miro, seguro que ella lo miraría con desprecio…pero Briseida tenía la vista fija en sus manos, que mantenía junta en su regazo.

"Yo soy adoptada" Le dijo. Kanon la miro, le agradaba que ella le confiara eso…pero que tenia que ver con lo que el le había dicho. Briseida se levanto y tomo un retrato que había en el aparador, se acerco a Kanon y se la mostró "Mira, mi padre tiene el cabello y lo ojos negros como el carbón, y mi madre es pelirroja de ojos celestes…como que no me les parezco¿no crees?" Le dedico una sonrisa burlona "Yo vivía en una aldea a los pies del santuario. Cuando yo tenia dos años, la aldea fue atacada, casi todos los habitantes murieron en esa revuelta…" Cerro los ojos "Mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana mayor murieron también asesinados…por unos santos de Atena" Kanon abrió los ojos de par en par, muy sorprendido "Yo no estaba ahí ese día, estaba con mi tía Helena, ella vivía al otro lado del santuario. Era una persona muyanciana y no podía cuidar a una niña, así que me dio en adopción a unas personas conocidas (Mis padres adoptivos). Mi tía, mi único familiar, murió meses después" Miro a Kanon

"Perdón" Le dijo el

"Tu no tienes la culpa, eran santos rebeldes…pero la palabra santuario no me trae buenos recuerdos" Tomo el retrato y lo coloco en el aparador "Cuando cumplí diez años visite la tumba de mis padres…el cuerpo de mi hermana nunca fue hallado" Kanon le tomo la mano, no sabia que era peor: nunca haber tenido padres (Como el) o haberlos tenido y perdido.

"Bueno, ya esta" Sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado "Voy a ver que hay para el almuerzo" Sonrió jovial

"Brisa, espera" Le pidió Kanon, esta se para a medio camino de la cocina "¿Quién era ese mequetrefe que te molestaba?" Hizo una mueca, se había quedado con las ganas de matarlo

"Ese idiota…es Kalos, siempre es así. Desde que cumplí quince años me acosa. Quiere que me case con el, como si yo fuera a casarme con ese prototipo de hombre"

"¿Por qué se quiere casar?"

"Mi padre es el patriarca del pueblo, se piensa que al casarse conmigo obtendrá el control del pueblo, hubo una vez que casi…" Callo, ni tenia que contarle eso

"¿Una vez que casi qué? Se paro y se le acerco

"Eh…me arrincono en un callejón y…" Le temblaron un poco las manos "Casi…si no hubiese aparecido un vecino…"

"Si quieres lo mato, parecerá un accidente" se ofreció

"Deja de bromear…" Lo miro, el se lo había dicho enserio "¿Es una broma?" Kanon negó con la cabeza "¡No!...voy a ver que hay de comer, tu siéntate" Se fue hacia la cocina

Kanon se sentó y se puso a pensar. Ese tipo era un peligro para ella y la seguiría molestando. Quizás si…no, eso no y si…no, eso tampoco. Kanon se levanto la idea que se le había ocurrido parecía estupida, pero seria efectiva. Fue hacia la cocina y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro le dijo "Brisa, se me ocurrió algo" Ella se dio vuelta, con un cuchillo en una mano y una patata a medio pelar en la otro

"Sí¿Cuál?" Le pregunto ella…pobre inocente

"Si el sabe que hay alguien contigo no te molestara"

"¿Ah sí?" Dijo despreocupada, una idea muy inteligente no debía de ser…

"Nos casaremos" Declaro Kanon, muy orgulloso de su idea, Saga no era el único inteligente en la familia

"…" El cuchillo y la patata cayeron al unísono al piso. Ella miro con los ojos, desorbitados, al tarado que tenia delante…y sí, la idea de inteligente, no tenia nada.

**DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSSS! por fis, se les agradecera muchiiiiiooooooo**


	3. Este Extraño y dulce Sentimiento

Core: hello, como estan, yo feliz por que me han dejado reviews...y aparte me entere de que pronto, bah, que ya se esta haciendo la segunda parte de la saga de hades. Siiiiiiiiiiií, que felicidad.  
Kanon: vos me queres ver morir no? -.-  
Core: ...nooo, es que voy a llorar muchioooo, es tan emotiva la saga de hades...bue vamoo' a las reviews...va a haber servicio exclusivo por parte de los goldies para ustedes, asi que pidan no mas.  
**suke-88:  
**Kanon: hombre de familia...?  
Milo: jajajaja, te toco a vos ahora, sufri, ya vas a ver lo que es tener a una mandona a tu lado...  
Core: Milo...¬.¬  
Milo: je nn' no dije nada  
**Agaue:  
**Kanon: u.u...yo no soy tonto, soy un niño inteligente, no es cierto?  
Saga: WUAJAJAJAJAJAJ inteligente WUAJAJAJAJAJAJ  
Core: Saga para, te vas a atragantar de tanto reir  
Saga: perdon, perdon es que me causo tanta gracia  
Core: aja, gracias por la review...y creo que no me has dejado antes, pero no importa...mientras me sigas dejando n.-  
**Manquehuito  
**Milo: aca el unico lindo soy yo  
Core: que humilde...  
Kanon: no te agrandes, Milo  
Milo: bueno bueno, no tengo la culpa de que se vean eclipsados por mi belleza  
Afrodita: ay, tienes toda la razon, cariño  
Milo:¬.¬ emmmm...  
Core: me tienen harta...espero que te guste este cap.  
**Ladyhyoga:  
**Camus: pobre de Kanon, nadie se la cree esa de que es inteligente  
Shaka: es que uno nace inteligente o no, es el destino...  
Milo: para con la filosofada, es bruto y ya  
Kanon: TT al borde del suicidio  
**Elena:  
**Core: ay, como me rei con tu reviews...como que la gente del cyber me vio mal...¡No estoy loca!-.-' y si no es muy inteligente...estemmm, como varios hombres  
Saga: a buenooooo...querida yo soy muyyy inteligente  
Core: si, como tu hermano  
Saga:¬.- +la mira de reojo+ no me causa gracia  
Camus: yo esto no lo hago mas  
Core: que?  
Camus: tengo chocolate hasta en el...+piiiiii+  
Core¡Camuss!...no entendes, hay que tener a nuestras lectoras complacidas  
Camus: esta bien, pero que quede en claro que chocolate otra ves no  
Core: bien, entonces sera crema batida o helado, total vos no sentis el frio  
Camus: uu todo sea por el exito +al otro lado del lugar Shadir sonrie de oreja a oreja+  
**Medeci Amelee  
**Core: pobre, nadie se cree esa de que es inteligente  
Kanon: perdon, no por que lo de Poseidon me haya salido mal quiere decir que sea un bobo  
Core: estemmm...es que eso te salio bastante mal, teniendo en cuenta que Ikki, un nniño te derroto...  
Kanon: basta basta...que mala que sos U.U...gracias por la review es lo unico que me levanta el animo  
**Goddess Rhiannon  
**Core: jajajajajajaja, Aioria te dejo tranquila no mas por que la Rhiannon es mi amiga...y no quiero morir  
Saga: por eso te voy a pegar yo, por que 'LA' rhianon no es mi amiga  
Aioria:...estemmm  
Core: y si, la unica que trata mal a Kanon soy yo, OK?  
Saga: bue, mucha emocion por un dia, a la cama Core que estas enfermita y te tenes que recuperar para hacer la maquetita de sistema, esta bien?  
Core:¬.¬...merde, maldita maqueta, malditos mocos, te hago caso no mas por que sos bonito se esconde el latigo detras para mas tarde por eso no te pegue...todavia...yo vos nena, anda a estudiar como te dice el gatito, jejejeje  
**alexXiel1  
**Core: jajajajaja, si Kanon desnudo...y va a estar mas desnudo con el pasar del tiempo jejejeje, hay que mostrar eh!  
Kanon: claro claro, ahora soy playboy  
Core: si si, para todas nosotras jijiji  
**kyori283  
**Core: que ya te diste cuenta de quien es la hermana? ups, tan obvio fue...jejejej, igual esa era la intencion, es raro pero nadie me dijo nadinas de eso, sos la primera. bueno te dejo con el cap, espero que te guste y segui dejando criticas jejejejeje...ay! que codiciosa que soy -.-

Capitulo III: "Este Extraño y dulce Sentimiento"

"_She Cries because she is happy,_

_she sings songs when she is mad._

_Like a stiff drink when you need it..._

_...she is good at being bad._

_And long before you know her, you knew..._

_...she was the one."_

La mayoría de las mujeres sueñan con casarse de blanco y con el hombre que aman. El día de la boda seria perfecto, un recuerdo que uno atesoraría para toda la vida…Briseida era una de esas mujeres. Aunque no se había casado de blanco, ni con el hombre que amaba (que le gustaba, sí) y ese día lo el mas nefasto de su existencia. Miro de soslayo a Kanon que caminaba a su lado muy enfrascado en sus pensamientos…tuvo tantas ganas de aporrearlo con algo. La noche anterior había discutido con él hasta el hartazgo, lo del casamiento era una estupidez. Cansada, se había acostado a dormir. A las siete de la mañana se había visto despierta a zamarreos

"Arriba niña" Le había dicho Kanon mientras buscaba algo en su mueble "Vistete, nos vamos" le había dicho mientras le arrojaba ropa encima. Aun dormida la había llevado a la comisaría, que también funcionaba como registro civil. Y así fue como Briseida, de señorita paso a ser señora, casada a los dieciocho años. Ahora, mientras caminaba al lado de ese estupido que era su esposo, la ira bullía dentro de ella…se había presentado delante del juez vestida con una remera de las que usaba para asear la casa y u jean roto, aparte de estar toda despeinada y muy dormida. Volvió a mirar a Kanon…maldición, el no podía ordenarle que hacer, mmrrrr…miro hacia delante, con el entrecejo tan fruncido que parecía un bigote invertido.

Kanon, disimuladamente, poso sus ojos azul intenso en Brisa. El también estaba enojado, el tuvo la inmensa bondad de ayudarla y ella se enojaba. Por que, de todos los lugares que había, tuvo que aparecer a metros de ese pueblo y quedar a merced de esa chiquilla malcriada y…y, al demonio, hubiese sido mas fácil matar a ese Kalos, total quien lo extrañaría.

Al llegar a la cuadra de la casa, Brisa se adelanto, cuando Kanon entro vio que ella subía las escaleras hacia la planta alta.

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunto el, ya que eran las once de la mañana y ella tenia que preparar el almuerzo

"No te incumbe… ¡Petite!" Llamo a su perro el cual acudió contento

"Pero…y el almuerzo" Dijo inocente

"Hazlo tu, querido esposo" Le contesto irritada, pero que se pensaba, ella no era su sirvienta

"¡BIEN!" Le grito el enojado

"¡BIEN!" Le grito ella mas fuerte y siguió subiendo

"Pero mas vale que me voy a cocinar yo solito, no la necesito…niña malcriada, loca" Murmuraba mientras iba a la cocina. Cuando llego a esta, se paro en el medio…¿Cocinar, pero si el ni siquiera podía hacerse un huevo pasado por agua. Cuando vivió con Saga, este cocinaba (no muy bien, pero bueno), con Poseidón había un cocinero, y en el santuario había pedido a domicilio (NdA: que vago). Puso los brazos en jarra, lo menos que ella podía hacer era cocinarle, después de todo el se había sacrificado por ella…lo del casamiento no le causaba mucha gracia. Muy decidido, subió a la planta alta. Ella no estaba en su habitación. La final del pasillo vio a Petite haciendo guardia en la puerta del baño. Kanon sin pensarlo, fue hacia allí, abrió la puerta y entro. Se quedo inmóvil, observando con las gotas del agua de la ducha recorrían el cuerpo de ella, medio espumado. Los brazos estaban en lato mientras se enjabonaba la rubia cabellera, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el agua tibia. A Kanon le hizo acordar a una de las estatuas de risueñas ninfas que había en el santuario. Abría y cerraba la boca como un pescado, no pudo creer que lo que el pensaba que era un niña, en realidad era una mujer. Ella ya lo había dejado medio tonto con sui bello rostro y su cristalina risa, y ahora…ahora…

"¡KYAAAA!" El primer objeto contundente, un jabón, voló por el aire, pero Kanon lo esquivo

"Yo…emmm, es que…." Balbuceo él sin poder dejar de mirarla

"¡Pervertido!" Voló la esponja, que también esquivo

"No quería…yo…" No pudo hilvanar una sola oración

"Vete de aquí, degenerado" Voló el envase de Shampoo y le pego en la cabeza

"¡Demonios¿Estas loca!" Reacciono. Brisa le tiro la crema enjuague la cual le pego en el muslo. Kanon salio del baño y cerro la puerta, se apoyo contra esta, su rostro estaba en llamas… (NdA: eso sola esta en llamas, jeje)

"Por los dioses, parezco un idiota" Se paso la mano por el rostro, sentía mucho calor. Fue directo a su habitación y se tiro boca abajo en la cama…ya no tenia hambre.

Kanon salio de su habitación, el sol había bajado ya, al parecer se había quedado dormido…para soñar con un ángel de cabellos dorados con el sol y verdes ojos como las hojas del laurel. Algo tenia que hacer, algo para ocupar su tiempo, si no, se volvería loco…

"_Solíamos nadar en las mismas aguas de luz de luna …"_

Kanon se acerco a la baranda y miro hacia abajo, Brisa limpiaba los muebles del comedor y con dulce voz entonaba la canción…

"_A océanos de distancia del día insomne_ …"

Toda su vida había vagado, buscando un lugar donde lo aceptasen...

"_Mi caída será por tí , Mi amor estará en tí…"_

Siempre la sombra de su hermano, siempre era Saga. Fue en contra de todo y solo logro ser odiado…

"_Si eres la persona que me cortará..."_

Dio su vida por Atena y esa fue su redención…

"…Sangraré eternamente_"_

Apareció en el medio de un desconocido campo…

"_Llévame a casa o déjame ser  
Mi amor en el corazón oscuro de la noche..."_

...observado por un angel...

"_He perdido el camino por delante  
El que está detrás me llevará..."_

Sintió que ese era su lugar, junto a ella…quizás el Destino lo había llevado ahí. Bajo la escalera en silencio para que ella no dejara de catar…

"_Regrésame a la niñez  
Muéstrame a mi mismo sin cáscara…"_

Ella lo hacia sentir bien, no supo por que, pero lo hizo sentir importante…

"_El primero de sus verdaderos amores  
Cantando sobre los hombros de un ángel  
Sin que te importe amar y perder"_

Pero no podía enamorarse de ella, su obligación era para con el santuario, él tenia la obligación de estar a las ordenes de Atena…aparte ella solo era una niña… 'Es solo una excusa, Kanon, y lo sabes' le dijo su conciencia. "Buff" Bufo, Briseida dejo de cantar y muy enojada miro a Kanon. "Perdón por lo de hoy…por todo" Dijo él mirando a un costado, no pudo mirarla a los ojos, había muchos sentimientos encontrados en él.

Briseida lo miro, ella no era una persona agresiva y no le gustaba pelear. Así que miro a Kanon como si mirase a un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura.

"Kanon…"

"Brisa, yo no quise entrar al baño…y emmm, bueno…"

"Kanon…¿Qué deseas cenar?" Le pregunto con dulzura, mientras le sonreía. Kanon la miro embobado 'No me mires así, por favor', rogó Kanon

"Lo que tu quieras esta bien" Le respondió. Ella asintió y se fue hacia la cocina. Kanon se acerco al aparador y observo los retratos. Tomo uno y se sentó en el sillón. La de la foto era Brisa de niña. Sus enormes ojos verdes miraban con deleite a Petite, que en ese entonces era un cachorro. Ella sonreía mostrando la falta de uno de sus dientes, una de sus dos coletas estaba desarmada…Kanon se tapo los ojos y dejo descansar la mano con la que sostenía el retrato, en su regazo. "Eres un idiota, Kanon" Se dijo, en ese momento no deseaba haber vuelto al lado bueno. Siendo malo siempre había estado solo, bueno y también había sido odiado…y ahora, dios tendría que mantenerse ocupado con algo.

A la mañana siguiente. Kanon salio en busca de trabajo. Tendría que quedarse allí, hasta estar seguro de que ella ya no corría peligro por parte de Kalos…aunque no podría asegurar nada acerca del peligro que ella corría con él.


	4. Llego La Competencia

Core: vamos directo a contestar, la verdad me sorprtendi al ver tantas reviews...aunque me encanta, asi que sigan dejando jeje.  
**Shadir  
**Camus: le agradesco ma cherè por haberme 'limpiado' de esas manerase sonroja. y si esta chica no hace perder el aliento, y no de esa manera, nos hace trabajar mucho, mon dieu, pero bueno, todo sea por el exito. Kanon creo que es un tema aparte, mon ami, ese chico tendra 28 pero es medio bruto...y no tan inteligente...le dire a Core que tenga cuidado con la ortografia, es que es media despistada, mucho tiempo mirando a Saga y luego se olvida hasta del nombre.  
**Ladyhyoga  
**Kanon: estemmmm...yo machista, por que me hacen esa fama, lo unico que queria era hacerle un favor y ensima se enoja...mujeres resolpla.  
asi que harias lo que sea para satifascerme jeje y bueno tengo un par de propuestas...calla por que Brisa lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido esteemmm despues arreglamos ok n.-  
**kyori283  
**Milo: la verdad, tendria que hacer algo sobre mi vida personal, es que es muyyyy interesante, sobre todo cuando estoy con mi mujer y...ariadna guadaña en mano lo mira bueno imaginate, pero te prometo que Core se esta poniendo las pilas y lo va a hacer, es que me lo meresco, si si  
**Manquehuito  
**Kanon: ese sucio prototipo de hombre nunca va a tocar a Brisa, never ever...yo enamorarme de Brisa n/n se sonroja estemmm, no si es una nena para mi, no...eh... nervioso...ah, vas a tener que o leer Dark Whispers( de la misma autora) o tener que esperar hasta el capitulo 11, pero te aconcejo que leas el fic...es que Core me amenazo para que diga eso, pobre de mi  
**Agaue  
**Core: jajajajaja, me rei cuando lei lo de aplastado en la silla jejejej y si, el chico se quiere ocupar de algo si no va a terminar tumbando a Brisa de espaldas, no se si me explico jeh. gracias por el elogio y si ya vas a ver lo que hace Kanon jejeje  
Medeci Amelee  
Core: jajajaja, todas me dijeron lo mismo, ya vas a ver lo que pasa en este cap, Kanon no es que sea pòco inteligente, el problema es que el se cree inteligente, pobre pobre jeje  
**bRaInWaVe  
**Saga: yo no le arruino los palnes a mi hermanito, el se los arruina solos  
Kanon: callate, aparte vos siempre te creiste el mejor...tarado  
Saga: idiota  
Core: basta, si te prometo que va a ver escenas lindas de estos ninios, jejeje fan service, no te preocupes, es que estos goldies son especiales jejejeje.

Capitulo IV: "Llego La Competencia"

"_I close my eyes and i sep seeing things…_

_...rainbow waters falls, sonny liquid dreams._

_Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt._

_Gotta get to you..._

_...but i don't how..."_

"¡Ufff!" Soplo Kanon mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. Todos le habían dicho que no hacia falta que arara el campo de ese modo tan tradicional y antiguo, pero el quiso hacer ejercicio y no tendría gracia subirse a una maquina y que ella haga todo el trabajo. Se apoyo en la azada a observar su trabajo.

"¡Kanon!" Grito una voz femenina. La mujer se acerco a él. "Toma, te traje limonada" Le dijo ella con su voz enronquecida

"Gracias, Kaina" Tomo de un solo trago la dulce bebida. Hacia dos semanas que trabajaba en el campo y todos los días Kaina lo visitaba. La muchacha tendría unos veinticinco años, siempre usaba escotadas remeras y unos jeans muy apretados.

"Kanon, este trabajo es muy agotador" Se le acerco apoyando la longitud de su cuerpo en el flanco de Kanon "Podrías venir a mi casa, a descansar y…." Dejo flotando la frase y le acaricio con el dedo el pecho desnudo, insinuándole lo que podrían hacer. Kanon suspiro mentalmente y miro hacia delante. Ella era insoportable, se le vivía insinuando y lo peor de todo era que, ella era hermana de Kalos. No es que el fuese un mojigato, pero la sola mención de 'ese' nombre…a ella solo la trataba con cortesía por que era mujer.

"Gracias, pero tengo que seguir trabajando" Se aparto y se dio vuelta. Alzo la azada y Kaina pudo observar, con deleite, como se movían esos músculos que eran como cordones trenzados debajo de esa piel bronceada por el sol…maldijo internamente a esa perra malcriada de Briseida. Había llegado de su viaje de Inglaterra, el cual había compartido con su amante de turno, pero ella solía cansarse con rapidez. Al volver a su casa, a ese aburrido pueblucho, le habían comunicado que su hermano había dejado el pueblo por un tiempo. Pero lo más importante, el chisme más jugoso, era el hombre tremendamente apuesto que había llegado solo semanas atrás. Pero el ya estaba atado, al parecer se había casado con la hija del patriarca del pueblo. A Kaina eso no le importo, ya que ningún hombre se le resistió: ya fuesen niños, que la miraban embobados y adultos, que la miraban con deseo. Ninguno se le negaba, ni siquiera los casados. Y cuando vio a Kanon arando el campo…se quedo sin habla, ninguno de los hombres con los que había estado exudaba tanta sensualidad como él…los otros tendrían dinero, sí, pero no era lo mismo. Ella haría de cuenta como que no estaba enterada de ese casamiento y tarde o temprano el caería…en su cama o detrás de un arbusto, daba lo mismo.

"Kanon…" Ronroneo y se acerco a él, apoyando sus manos en la espalda y acariciándolo provocativamente. Kanon resoplo mentalmente, ya le estaba fastidiando

"Ahora no, Kaina" Dijo lacónico. Kaina hizo una mueca espantosa que desfiguro sus bellas facciones

"No importa, volveré luego" Dijo con fingida dulzura. Pasó un dedo por la columna de él hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones y luego se fue. Atravesó el campo, tropezando debes en cuando a causa de los tacos altos de sus botas, llego hasta donde estaba su caballo y lo monto. Estaba fastidiosa, una semana entera atando hilos de seducción alrededor de Kanon y este no caía, tendría que descargar su frustración con alguien. El caballo se movió inquieto, Kaina le pego fuerte con la fusta "Maldito caballo" Protesto. La culpa era de su padre que no le compraba la motocicleta que ella quería e iba con ese entupido caballo 'pura sangre' que su padre le había comprado por todos lados "Viejo estupido" Bufo mientras entraba al pueblo…o pueblucho de cuarta como ella solía decirle. Diviso la casa principal de lugar y su furia aumentó.

Briseida plantaba sus nuevas flores, le encantaban los 'pensamientos'. Al sentir los cascos de un caballo, volteo. Kaina entraba montada en su caballo, el cual pisaba sus 'conejitos' (otra flor). Suspiro, si no era Kalos, era la hermana

"Hola Bri¿Cómo estas?" Saludo con exagerada cortesía mientras la miraba con altanería desde el caballo

"Bien" Le respondió con una sonrisa y eso hizo hervir a Kaina… ¿por que ella lo tuvo siempre todo?

"Ay, es una lastima que no hayas aceptado la propuesta de mi querido hermano" dijo con simulado pesar. Su hermano le hubiese sacado lo engreída a golpes si lo hubiese aceptado.

Brisa la observaba, aunque Kaina sonreía en sus ojos se notaba el odio que sentía por ella, pero ella no supo por que, ya que nunca le había hecho nada para inspirara ese odio "…Puede ser" Respondió y volvió a concentrarse en sus Pensamientos.

Kaina volvió a hacer esa horrible mueca que le afeaba el rostro y luego sonrió con malicia "Me he encontrado con una hombre que saca el aliento…" Comenzó, pero Briseida no le presto atención "…hace una semana que lo conozco. Es alto y musculoso, tiene unos ojos azules hermoso y su cabello es azul también y le llega a la cintura…y es tan sedoso" dijo en un suspiro. La descripción llamo la atención de brisa. La morocha se felicito mentalmente y siguió descargándose "Hoy fui al campo y…" Se abanico como si estuviese acalorada "…me llevo al lago que hay detrás de la arboleda, el estaba tan sudado…tan sexy¡ay, me da vergüenza" Quiso sonrojarse, pero no le salio. Igual no hizo falta, por que Brisa ya la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido "Me hizo ver las estrellas, dios, no sabes lo que es ese hombre desnudo". 'Sí que sé', quiso decirle Brisa "Su piel es tan suave, ah…" Suspiró. Estaba mintiendo olímpicamente, pero no le importaba. Ella se lo había creído todo, se le notaba en el rostro. "Bueno Bri, me voy, debo volver con ese hombre insaciable" Rió con timidez, otra gran mentira y dio vuelta con su caballo y salio de la casa, pisando las flores. Al llegar a la esquina de la cuadra golpeo cruelmente con la fusta el muslo del caballo y este salio a todo velocidad levantando polvo a su paso.

Briseida dejo todos los elementos de jardinería tirados en el piso y entro a la casa. Se sentó en el sillón. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, se sintió herida y traicionada. 'Pero si el no es nada tuyo', le recrimino su conciencia. Sintió que las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos. El era…era…no, el no era nada de ella y solo se habían casado para protegerla, para protegerla…suspiro, no podría competir con Kaina que tenia un cuerpo escultural, una cabellera castaña ondulada y unos ojos celestes muy felinos. Kanon era un hombre y necesitaba a una mujer, mientras que ella era solo una 'niña', el nunca la vería de otra forma. Ojala sus padres volviese, así él se iría y todo volvería a la normalidad. El matrimonio era solo un arreglo, un favor por un favor, nada mas…entonces por que sintió que le habían arrancado su corazoncito y lo habían pisoteado.

--------------

Eran las siete de la tarde y Kanon volvía a su 'casa'. Había comenzado a trabajar para distraerse y no pensar en ella…pero en lo único que había pensado todo el día era en Brisa. Entro a la casa y fue directo a la cocina. Ella estaba de espaldas preparando la cena.

"Hola, Brisa" Saludo él desde la puerta.

Un pequeño estremecimiento la sacudió al escuchar su voz, por dos segundos sintió felicidad, pero luego se acordó de Kaina. Si darse vuelta el dijo "Ve a bañarte si quieres, cuando la cena este te aviso"

"No quieres que te ayude" Se ofreció

Ella se dio vuelta y con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos, le contesto "No, esta bien" Declino. Kanon asintió y dejo la cocina. Briseida soltó el aliento, todavía estaba dolida, le costaba entender que el no era suyo…aunque lo había encontrado (NdA: Eh, no es un perrito huérfano).

Kanon se sumergió en la bañera y dejo que el agua tibia, casi fría, relajara sus músculos. No supo lo que sentía, por que nunca había estado enamorado. Nunca se había sentido bien cerca de la gente, pero con ella se sintió cómodo, era algo difícil de explicar. Su dulzura lo complementaba, su sonrisa lo envolvía como la madre selva mareándolo con su dulce aroma. Y esos hermosos ojos verdes, parecidos a dos gemas con destellos dorados. Ella lo estaba volviendo loco¿Cómo haría con el santuario, en realidad lo que se tendría que preguntar era¿Qué sentiría ella? Termino su baño, sintiéndose mas confundido que antes. Decidió bajar y hacerle compañía a Brisa. Cuando se acerco a la escalera sintió risas y una vos masculina. 'Kalos' pensó, pero no podría ser él. Bajo las escaleras y entro en el living, la escena con la que se encontró era en si, encantadora…pero para Kanon no lo fue, un remolino de furia, apenas controlada, creció en él. Brisa sonreía complacida a un hombre.

"Kanon…" Lo llamo ella, pero el siguió con la vista clavada en ese rubio casi albino que sostenía la mano de 'su' Brisa "Te presento a mi amigo Lyos"

"Hola Kanon, me han contado de ti" Saludo él y lo miro con sus ojos celestes

"Hola" Fue el seco saludo del peliazul, que sintió un horrible ataque de celos…aunque interiormente lo negara

"Bri me ha contado todo, es una lastima. Si yo hubiese estado aquí me habría encargado de todo y tu no tendrías este peso a tus espaldas" Dijo a modo de disculpa. '¿Qué le pasa a este conejo?' Pensó mentalmente Kanon

"Lo que pasa es que Ly vive en Londres…"

"Fue un golpe irme de aquí. Nosotros somos amigos desde que nacimos prácticamente y dejarla a ella fue tremendo…"

"¡Oh, Ly, basta, me haces sonrojar" Ella le golpeo el hombro. A Kanon la escena le resulto asquerosa

"Creo que ya es tarde…" Comenzó el 'conejo'

"No, quédate a comer" Pidió ella

"Sí insistes" La miro a los ojos…Kanon hubiese querido arrancárselos

"Yo comeré en mi habitación, estoy muy cansado" Kanon sin decir mas se marcho a su habitación. Brisa lo miro preguntándose que rayos le pasaba. No importaba, ahora estaba en compañía de su amigo, el cual hacia mucho que no veía

"Habrá una fiesta en la finca de la Señora Arian¿vendrás conmigo?" Pregunto Lyos

"…Ummm"

"Por favor, Bri" Rogó

"Esta bien, iré"

"Es este sábado, así que te paso a buscar a las nueve de la noche"

"Listo, ahora ¿me ayudas con la mesa?"

"Por supuesto"

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada cuando Lyos se marcho. Briseida muy cansada se dirigió al baño. Al abrir la puerta se choco con Kanon que salió del baño.

"Perdón" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Brisa, sin prestarle atención entro al baño

"Brisa…" Susurro él su nombre. Ella con un leve escalofrió se dio vuelta. "Perdón, no quise comportarme como un bruto frente a tu amigo" Se disculpo, últimamente se disculpaba demasiado…acoso se avecinaba el fin del mundo.

Ella lo miro, 'Seguro que con Kaina no eres así' le dijo una voz burlona en su cabeza "Esta bien" Volvió a darse vuelta, pero el la tomo del brazo. Ella lo miro a los ojos, conciente de esa calida mano que retuvo su brazo. 'Por favor, no me mires así' rogó, no pudo soportar la calidez de su mirada. Supo lo que sintió en ese momento…pero ella no querría sufrir, perder a otra persona amada.

Kanon miro la profundidad de esos verdes ojos y llego a una conclusión: ella seria el fin de su cordura…. Apoyo una mano tostada por el sol en la blanca mejilla de ella, haberla visto reír con otro hombre lo había puesto de la cabeza, un sentimiento posesivo se había apoderado de él. Sin pensarlo mucho, inclino la cabeza y rozo sus labios con los de ella. Fue algo muy tierno el beso, ella lo hizo sentir así, ella le hizo sentir cosas que le eran desconocidas. Cuando se alejo vio que ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados y su rostro estaba en tal ángulo que pareció que se los ofrecía. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro, el beso inesperado le había agradado…pero luego recordó a Kaina. Kanon observo como el dolor inundaba sus hermosos ojos verdes. Ella se dio vuelta y entro al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Kanon se quedo allí con la boca abierta de asombro. Por lo menos le hubiese dado las gracias. Él la besaba expresando toda su ternura (Cosa que le resultaba difícil) y ella se iba.

"Mujeres..." mascullo y se fue a su habitación. Quizás aceptase la invitación de Kaina (NdA: esa 'invitacion' no, malpensadas nn). Esa tarde ella había vuelto para invitarlo a una fiesta que se haría en la casa de…de alguien. Primero se había negado y luego le dijo que lo pensaría. Pero ahora iría seguro. Lo de él y Brisa era solo un arreglo, un negocio…una devolución de favores, nada mas. Él tendría que seguir con su vida y luego marcharse a su verdadera casa.


	5. Las Formas Del Amor

Core: mi"#", con esta fanfiction de M"e#D""!", que me tiene las bol...por el piso, se me bnorraron todos mis hits bonitos y la re P que los pario...perdon, vamos con las reviews  
**Elena  
**Milo: hola, tanto tiempo¿me extrañaste?...te contesto yo por que el pobre de Camus esta en cama, no se que es lo que habra echo anoche que esta tannnn cansado...  
Core: Milo, callate y no te metas en los asuntos de los demas  
Milo: pero miralo al pobre, necesita cuidados urgentes  
Core: de eso se encarga Shadir, no vos, ok  
Camus: Si, necesito cuidados femeninos nn  
Core: mira vos, ya se avivo este...  
**Ladyhyoga  
**Kaina: perdoname querida, yo soy una profecional...  
Brisa: sin comentarios...  
Core: Kaina a vos nadie te dio cabida aca, asi que andate, nadie te banca  
KAina: tus lectoras, querida dejan mucho que desear...  
Core: errrrr...Lady, estoy de acuerdo con vos, despues la linchamos entre todas, don't worry  
**Agaue  
**Core: y como estaban tus abuelos?...si es la misma fiesta a la que vanm a ir, tengamos en cuenta que el pueblo tiene diez cuadras y no hay mas de 200 habitantes...asi que esa fiesta es un acontecimiento...a Kanon lo tenai que poner a trabajar de eso, asi se veian sus hermosos musculos jejeje, es una especie de fanservice, que aseguro que va a haber mas de esos.  
**bRaInWaVe  
**Core: pobre mi chuchi Saguita, el es asi, pero Kanon tambien es medio taranbana pobre. Seiya...,jejeje es como un cachorrito desvalido, estupido pero te inspira cariño jejejeje. bueno espero que este cap te guste, van a pasar muuuuchas cosas.

Capitulo V: "Las Formas Del Amor"

"_If you don't love me, lie to me_

_Because you're the one thing i belive_

_Let all fall down around us, if that's what's meant to be_

_Right now if you don't love me, lie to me..."_

Kaina se miro una vez mas al espejo, tomo el lápiz labial rojo y se lo aplico a los labios. Esa noche pretendía ir a buscar a Kanon y sorprenderlo. Una sonrisa cruzo sus labios al recordar la cara de Briseida, cuando le había contado esa pequeña mentira. Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta de su habitación, sin preocuparse por su bata media abierta (ya que debajo de esta estaba desnuda). Con un poco de fastidio abrió la puerta.

"Hola, hermana" Saludo Kalos con cierto desdén en la voz y entro en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de si

"Te dignaste a volver" Medio le recrimino ella y volvió frente al espejo

Kalos se sentó en el borde de la cama y la observo a través del espejo "Si no me iba, hubiese matado a alguien" Dijo con una sonrisa que hubiese dado escalofríos a cualquiera…pero no a Kaina

"Esa entupida…la tienes que agarrar por la fuerza" Le aconsejó. Él se levanto y se paro detrás de ella, muy cerca

"¿Te gusta él?" Le pregunto refiriéndose a Kanon

"Tendría que estar ciega para que no me gustase" Respondió con un soplido, dando a entender lo estupido de la pregunta. Kalos tomo un costado de la bata y lo deslizo, dejando al descubierto la piel del hombro. Miro fijo a Kaina a través del espejo, se inclino y le beso el cuello. Luego muy serio, casi con dolor en la voz, le pregunto "¿Él te gusta mas que yo?". Kaina se dio vuelta y miro con dulzura, verdadera dulzura que solo él conocía. Con suavidad paso los dedos por los cabellos de él, acariciándolos.

"Tu eres el único para mi, Kalos" Le confeso mientras le acariciaba la mejilla para luego, delinear con un dedo el labio inferior. Era cierto, él era el único. Su madre, se había casado con el padre de Kalos cuando ella tenía dos años y luego se habían mudado a Kaballa. Al ser ambos tan parecidos y tener la misma edad, todos pensaron que eran gemelos…y nadie, nunca lo desmintió. Kaina se sentó en el borde de la cama y Kalos se arrodillo frente a ella, abrazándola por la cintura.

"Ella no me quiere" Dijo Kalos refiriéndose a Briseida. Kaina hizo que apoyase la cabeza sobre su pecho, como si el fuese un niño

"Te querrá" Le susurro ella

"¿Lo crees?" Le pregunto mientras que le acariciaba la pierna por debajo de la bata

"Sí, hermano, lo creo". Él la miro y apoyo su mano en el frágil cuello de ella

"Ella me desprecia" Dijo y ejerció cierta presión con su mano en el cuello de ella, la cual sonreía

"Yo te ayudare" Se ofreció y puso su mano junto a la que tenia en el cuello

"¿Lo harás?" Dejo de presionar, dejando manchas rojas en la piel blanca

"Sí, lo haré por que te amo, hermano" Entrecerró los ojos. Él la beso y la llevo hacia atrás, hasta acostarla en la cama. Ella sintió el sabor de la sangre de sus propios labios mientras el la besaba

"Yo lo conseguiré a él, solo para ti" Dijo Kalos mientras que, con su lengua limpiaba la sangre que manaba de los labios femeninos

"¿Conseguirás a Kanon para mi?" Pregunto ella mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los cabellos de él

"Briseida ser mia y Kanon será tuyo, lo haría todo por ti" Admitió, ella sonrió complacida, por que ella también lo haría todo por él "Yo también te amo, hermana" Le beso el cuello y luego empezó a mordérselo, ella sabia muy bien que al otro día tendría magullones por eso, pero no le importaba por que siempre le había gustado…después de todo el había sido el primero y ambos (en ese entonces) tenían tan solo trece años, ambos se pertenecían

"Kalos, hazme el amor" Le susurro al oído. Él se separo de ella y tomo un par de sogas que ella guardaba en el cajón de su cómoda. Y bajo la expectante mirada de Kaina comenzó a atarle las muñecas y tobillos a la cama. Ella sonrió…Kanon tendría que esperar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Maldición" Gruño Kanon por enésima vez en diez minutos. Trataba de cepillarse su larga cabellera, pero esa mañana parecía más enredada que cuenca.

Briseida salio del baño y paso por la puerta de la habitación de Kanon (Tenia que pasar por estas para ir a la escalera). Escucho golpes e insultos que le hicieron arder las orejas, seguido de más insultos que no conocía. Un poco preocupada entro en al habitación, quizás se había lastimado…

"Kan…" Briseida callo y lo miro bien "…puff, JAJAJAJAJAJA" Comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Era muy cómico ver a Kanon, musculoso y alto como era, sentado en la cama, con el entrecejo fruncido (Con cara de niño), con un cepillo atascado en el cabello y en la mano sostenía un peine, al cual le dedicaba una mirada asesina

"¿De que te ríes?" Pregunto ofuscado con una mueca en los labios

"Yo…escuche…" Troto de controlarse y no reír. Pero verlo a él, que era fuerte y araba el campo a mano, luchando con un peine para desenredarse el cabello, era demasiado. Se doblo en dos y comenzó a reír de nuevo. Kanon se levanto y se le acerco….así que ella se reía de el

"¿No tienes nada que hacer?" Quiso saber enojado. Ella lo miro, de tanto reír lloraba ya

"Emm, ejemm…" Se mordió el labio inferior y trato de concentrarse en otra cosa…y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Kanon estaba prácticamente desnudo, solo llevaba puesto un par de calzoncillos cortos. Kanon se dio cuenta (de que ella se había dado cuenta) y lo utilizo para tomar revancha

"Ya que estas aquí, podrías hacer algo para animarme…" Le dijo él acercando su rostro al de ella. Ella al interpretar lo que él había dicho (y después de echar una ojeada a la cama revuelta), agrando los ojos y se sonrojo intensamente. "No me refiero a eso, pequeña pervertida…me refiero a que me ayudes con el cabello, aun eres muy niña para saber lo que sucede entre un hombre y una mujer" Triunfal y con una sonrisa, se dio vuelta. Briseida estaba roja, pero de ira…ella no era una niña y si sabia lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer…o eso creía. Se acerco a él y le pego con fuerza en la espalda. "JAJAJA" Kanon rió "Pegas como una niña" Dijo él burlón

"Soy una niña" Exclamo…y se piso sola dándole la razón a él. Eso la hizo enojar más

"Eso ya lo se, peque" Se sentó en una silla y la miro socarrón "¿Me ayudas?" Le alcanzo el peine

"Mmmmrrrrrmmmnn" Rezongo y se le acerco "Deberías cortarte el cabello, bien corto, así no tendrías esta problema"

"¡No, mi cabello no!" Exclamo vehemente y aparto la cabeza. Ella lo miro como si mirase a un loco "¿Sabes lo que me costo tenerlo tan largo?"

"Pareces mujer" Murmuro y comenzó a desenredarle el cepillo atascado en el pelo "Podrías cortarte las puntas, tienes el cabello desastroso…un baño de crema"

"¡Oye!"

"Vamos Kanon, no seas niña"

"Pero…."

"Cobarde…" Musito. Kanon se levanto y la miro con una sonrisa torcida.

"¿Yo cobarde?". Briseida dio dos pasos hacia atrás, la mirada de Kanon daba que sospechar. "¡Ven aquí!" La tomo con rapidez de la cintura y la alzo sobre su cabeza

"Kanon bajame" Le ordeno

Él con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, para poder verla mejor, le sonrió "Umm, creo que no"

"Kanon…"

"Je" Sonrió con picardía y comenzó a girarla en el aire. La falda que ella llevaba puesta comenzó a flotar a medida que el aumentaba la velocidad

"¡Kanon!" Grito ella y se aferro con fuerza a sus hombros

"Retráctate" Le pidió a cambio

"¡Kanon, basta!" Dijo asustada. Kanon cayó en la cuenta de que ella estaba asustada y muy pálida. Sintiéndose culpable dejo de girarla

"Perdón, yo no quise…" Comenzó arrepentido a decir

"…" Ella lo miro y luego sonrió "Eres un bobo en potencia, si hubiese visto tu cara…jajaja". Kanon se la quedo mirando y comenzó a recordar (Casi añorar) Cuando le tenían respeto a él; que había sido que despertó a Poseidón; a él que había vencido a Radamanthys; él…quien en ese momento era burlado por una chiquilla. La lanzo hacia arriba, Briseida sorprendida, solo agrando los ojos. Cuando bajo, dos brazos la apresaron quedando su estomago apretado contra el pecho de él.

"Con un general de Poseidón, con un santo de Atena no se bromea, niñita"

"No te tengo miedo" Afirmo ella

"Aja…" Volvió a lanzarla hacia arriba

"¡Kyaaa!" Grito ella. Kanon la atrapo y la volvió a lanzar. Briseida comenzó a reír, la ultima vez que había hecho eso había sido a los ocho años (NdA: que la tiren pa' rriba, eh?). Kanon observo la risa extasiada de ella, parecía una niña feliz. Ella era un viento calido, de cambio en su vida, que lo envolvía y lo hacia sentir bien, aceptado por primera vez en su vida. Ella con su alegría y su ingenuidad…lo complementaba, esas eran cualidades que el había perdido hacia tiempo. Pero ella no era para el, demasiada pura para alguien como tan manchado por el destino como el. Puso a Brisa el piso, ella todavía le sonreía, curvando sus rosados labios. Lo hacia sentir tan pequeño y a la vez tan importante

"Deja que termine de peinarte" Se ofreció ella aun sonriendo. Kanon la observo… ¿ser tocado por esas suaves manos y caer totalmente rendido a sus pies? O ¿luchar solo con su indomable cabello?

"Puedo solo" Le dijo decantándose por la segunda opción

"¿Estas seguro?" Le pregunto con una mueca, creyéndolo incapaz. Kanon se volteo y fue en busca del peine. Ella al no recibir respuesta, se le acerco y comenzó a desenredarle el pelo con los dedos. Kanon se sobresalto al sentir la yema de los dedos contra su piel "¿Kanon estas seguro de que puede solo?" Volvió a preguntar ella.

Kanon se mordió el labio. Claro que no podría solo, para lo que él tenía en mente hacían falta dos personas. Había una lucha en su interior entre la recién nacida moral y su antiguo yo. Al parecer gano la primera "Sí, puedo solo" Le contesto mas brusco y frío de lo que hubiese querido. Al darse vuelta se encontró con unos confusos ojos verdes

"Ah…" Fue lo único que ella dijo, no entendió por que él la trataba así. Solamente lo quería ayudar…seguro que con Kaina no era así, el dolor volvió a oprimirle el pecho

"Se me hace tarde, tengo trabajo" Kanon se dio vuelta. No soportaba esa mirada de tristeza y rechazo. Ella no era para el y punto

"Me voy a desayunar" le comunico con una sonrisa y se marcho. Se fue directo a la cocina, tratando de no pensar en nada

"¡Dios!" Exclamo Kanon. Se tomo la cintura con las manos y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, fijando la mirada en el techo. En ese momento hubiese querido luchar contra Radamanthys, antes que enfrentas la triste mirada de ella, que le dolía mucho más que cualquier ataque del espectro. Por que todo le Salía a revés, hasta cuando había estado del lado oscuro (NdA: Ah, que haces Darth Vader?n.n) las cosas le salieron mal. Hacia mas de un mes que convivía con ella y tuvo que admitir que la quería o tal vez mas que eso…y ese era su miedo. Se vistió con rapidez y salio de la casa, sin preocuparse por desayunar. Apenas cruzo la reja del jardín se encontró con Kaina, que le arrojo los brazos al cuello y aplasto sus labios contra la boca de él. Para infinita desgracia de Kanon, Briseida observaba todo desde la ventana del comedor, dejando caer las cortinas angustiada se dirigió a su cuarto. Deseo más que nunca que sus padres volviesen, así todo volvería a la normalidad. Brisa no vio como Kanon, muy enojado, se arranco a Kaina del cuello

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunto irritado, no estaba de humor para tratar con ella en ese momento

"Te acompaño al trabajo" Le contesto mientras se le volvió a acercar y aplasto sus enormes senos contra el pecho de él. Kanon la miro, nunca había conocido una mujer más descarada e irritante

"Ahora no tengo tiempo" Le aclaro frío. En realidad no quería ser brusco y sincero o sea, como era en realidad…pero cuando lo sacaban de las casillas

"Ay, vamos Kanon…" Insistió. Kanon la tomo de los brazos con fuerza y la miro con sus helados ojos. Kaina gimió, no de dolor sino, de placer (NdA: masoquista la chica, eh! -.-)

"Déjame en paz" Siseo entre dientes. Kaina se echo hacia atrás, esos ojos…parecían los de un demonio. Kanon la soltó y siguió de largo. Ella hizo esa horrible mueca que le afeaba el rostro. Camino hasta llegar a la esquina: un callejón oscuro, donde dos brazos se abrieron para recibirla. Ella se aferro a él

"Me ha rechazado" Lloriqueo contra el pecho de su hermano

"Te querrá, Kai, te querrá" Le susurro mientras hundió el rostro en los cabellos de ella "Te dije que el seria tuyo y lo será" Dijo con una voz medio distorsionada

"¿Lo harás?" Los ojos de ella brillaron de una manera extraña, no humana

"Lo tengo todo planeado" La beso "Él sentirá terror" Le susurro

"Y ella temor" Sonrió. Se alzo en puntas de pie y le murmuro al oído "Te amo" Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja hasta sentir el gusto salado de la sangre

"Y yo a ti" Le correspondió, mientras la llevaba hacia la oscuridad envolvente del callejón.

Kanon se sumergió en la fría agua de la laguna, eran las cuatro de la tarde y ya había terminado con su parte del campo. Salio del agua y se seco el cuerpo (NdA: Ríos de baba). Termino de vestirse y se encamino hacia el pueblo, más específicamente, a la casa del sastre. En ese mes trascurrido había llenado su guardarropa. Había encargado además de más ropa, una camisa y un pantalón para la fiesta (a la cual pretendía ir con Brisa) y además…un regalo para Brisa

"Hola, señor Kanon" Saludo la hija del sastre con amabilidad mientras lo hacia pasar

"Hola, Aimye" Kanon le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. La muchacha de cabellos rubios, casi blancos y ojos claros la guió hasta el estudio de su padre

"Buenas tardes señor"

"Buenas tardes, muchacho" Saludo el hombre de cabellos canos "Ven, ven, siéntate" Le alentó con amabilidad

"Gracias"

"De nada, tu eres mi mejor cliente, nunca he vendido tanto. Aparte tu tienes buen gusto" Le halago mientras se sacaba los anteojos y la cinta de medir del cuello

"No es para tanto…"

"Modesto…que suerte tiene Briseida al tener a un esposo como tu, aunque debo decir que fue muy pronto" Le reprendió, Kanon le sonrió. La mentira que le habían contados a todos, era que ellos dos se habían conocido en Atenas cuatro años atrás y luego de un largo noviazgo se habían casado en secreto

"Debo pedirle disculpas, si lo hubiese conocido antes lo hubiese invitado" Se disculpo Kanon, le caía muy bien el hombre, al igual que la hija

"Briseida es una niña muy dulce, debes cuidarla bien" Le entrego los paquetes con sus cosas "La conozco desde que era así" Hizo un gesto con la mano "Es un ángel"

"Sí, Sr. Blépiro, es un ángel" Suspiro lentamente, era un ángel que lo estaba volviendo loco

"Aimye te preparo unas galletas, esa niña es igual a la madre, atenta, atenta" Asintió con la cabeza pensando en su difunta mujer

"Su hija es muy buena" Dijo sincero Kanon. La muchacha tenía apenas catorce años, pero parecía mucho mayor, ya que a los nueve había asumido el rol de mujer en la casa "bueno, mejor me voy. Quiero…"

"Entregarle el regalo a tu esposa" Concluyo Blépiro

"Gracias y perdón con haberlo apurado con la ropa"

"Muchacho, tu no tienes la culpa de ser tan grandote, es que aquí en el pueblo somos todos pequeños" Le sonrió

Aimye lo acompaño hasta la puerta y le entrego un paquetito con las galletas dulces "Déle mis saludos a Briseida"

"Lo haré niña, adiós". Caminaba por la calle sintiéndose como un tonto enamorado…no podría seguir así, si le hacia un regalo era para agradecerle la ayuda que le había brindado. Entro a las casa sonriendo como un bobo….sonrisa que se le borro al escuchar la risa de Brisa y la voz de un hombre. Apretando con fuerza los paquetes que llevaba en los brazos, se dirigió a la cocina. Brisa reía a carcajadas mientras que Lyos le hacia cosquillas en el estomago…Kanon se trago la ira con un trago amargo de furia

"Ejemm…" Carraspeo Kanon. Brisa paro de reír al segundo y lo miro

"Hola Kanon" Saludo Lyos muy amable. Kanon lo miro con odio, mucho odio

"Hum" Dijo a modo de saludo el ex santo

"¡Ah, me acorde a los que vine" Lyos fue al living y volvió con un paquete debajo del brazo "Para ti, para la fiesta de mañana" puso el paquete atado con cintas celestes en la mesa

"¿Para mi, no te hubieses molestado"

"Bah, ábrelo vamos" Le alentó Lyos. Kanon observo toda la escena medio asqueado…así que ella iría al baile con el conejo

"¡Oh, que hermoso" Brisa saco el vestido de noche de la caja. Era de chiffon azul cielo. La parte del busto era tipo corsete todo drapeado y dos finas tiras eran el único sostén. La falda era fruncida y amplia, era larga quizás hasta los tobillos. El vestido era acompañado por un echarpe de chiffon del mismo color. Kanon gruño interiormente, al lado de ese vestido el suyo era un poroto. Se dio vuelta sin despedirse y marcho furioso a su habitación. Tiro los paquetes dentro del guardarropa, sin fijarse como caían. Se sentó en la cama, preguntándose por enésima vez ¿Por qué se había vuelto bueno y cuerdo? Ella iría el baile con el perfecto Lyos. Sintió el ruido de la puerta principal, curioso salio al balcón para ver como el conejo abrazaba a Brisa

"Mañana a las nueve" le recordó él

"Estaré lista" Le respondió ella. Kanon observo como él acariciaba la mejilla de su Brisa… ¿Desde cuando era 'su' Brisa? Por Zeus, estaba loco

"Adiós" Saludo ella cuando Lyos subió a su auto y se marcho. Kanon agarrraba con mucha fuerza la baranda del bacón y sintió crujir la madera bajo la presión de sus manos. Estaba que echaba chispas, furioso, quería matar y rematar al albino ese. '¿Celos, Kanon?', le pregunto su conciencia, que últimamente se metía demasiado en sus cosas. Brisa se dio vuelta para entrar a la casa y se sorprendió al ver a Kanon en el balcón, mirándola fijo a ella. El viento agitaba sus cabellos esparciéndolos a su alrededor y sus ojos fijos en ella, parecían arder. Brisa tembló, él parecía un demonio. Kanon se metió dentro de su habitación, había tomado una decisión. Salio de la casa, evitando a Brisa y fue en busca de su pareja de baile. Irritado fue a buscar a Kaina, después de todo, otro clavo saca otro clavo¿no?


	6. Embrollo

Elena:  
Camus: ay enfermera, necesito su ayuda...me siento mallll!  
Milo: este tarado se esta haciendo el vivo, y ensima le sale bien  
Camus: Cherie...  
Core: lo estas mal acostumbrando, Shadir...Kanon es como mi saguita, medio loco, asi que es de esperar esas reacciones.

Medeci Amelee  
Kanon: yo celoso, na que ver, never, yo no albergo esos sentimientos en mi interior...Mira a Brisa que esta con el conejo ñ.n que esta pasando ahi, grrrrrr...Conejo vuela por el aire  
Brisa: kanon¿Que haces?  
Kanon: perdon, pense que era Kalos...  
Core: estos dos...lee este cap, vamso a ver lo que pasa

Vibeke  
Kaina: perdoname, pero yo amo a mi hermano y se lo demuestro  
Kalos: asi es la toma del menton  
Core:aca con eso no los echa con el latigo fuira bicho!  
Brisa: ay gracias  
Kanon:se, igual a mi no me hace mal mirar...  
Core: estemmmm, KANON, que estas insinuando?  
Kanon: nada nada...help!

Chibi-chibI  
Core: me gusta que te haya gustado, se entendio, espero que te guste este cap, y segui dejando buenas criticas nn

Agaue  
Kanon: claro no, cuando aparesco como un estupido a todas le gusto, claro claro. pero bue no importa, se que soy un sex symbol, y bueno la fama es asi  
Core: ay kanon y pensar que eras callado, estas mucho tiempo con Milo, muy mala junta...todavia no se van a declarar, si no no tiene gracia no?

Manquehuito  
Core: kanon esta re celoso  
Kanon: mentiraaaa, yo no siento esas cosas para nada...  
Core: se se, ni vos te la crees  
Kanon:...morite  
Core:...morite vos...si Brisa es inocente, aparte de tener 18 vivio como que muy cuidada, tambien con lo que le paso de chica, pobre

Ladyhyoga  
Kanon: el dicho dice asi, y creo que asi es...tu kanon, bueno si vos queres, estoy disponiblelatigazo por parte de Core auchhh, que haces, esta bien no estoy disponible...despues arreglo con vos susurra n-

Capitulo VI: "Embrollo"

"_It's been a cold night tonight_

_And i can't get you off of my mind, _

_God know i've tried._

_It's really all become to much,_

_I'm not sure what a should feel_

_I guess i've finally had enough"_

Kanon entro al bar, donde los hombres iban luego de largas jornadas de trabajo…al lugar donde Kaina pasaba sus tardes. La diviso enseguida, rodeada de hombres solteros que se morían por halagarla. Kanon siempre supo lo casquivana que era Kaina, había escuchado todos los rumores habidos y por haber…pero no le importaba, en ese momento no quería sentirse bueno, moral y justiciero. La muchacha advirtió la presencia del peliazul y dejando a sus pretendientes fue directo a saludarlo.

"Kanon¿acaso has venido a buscarme?" Pregunto ella melosa

"Sí, he venido a decirte que iré contigo a la fiesta de la señora Praxágoras" Le contesto el, pocos a poco sintió como el antiguo Kanon se apoderaba de el

"Me parece perfecto" Le dijo ella mientras se dejaba caer contra su cuerpo. Kanon la miro, en ese momento necesitaba sentirse sucio, manchado, para demostrase a si mismo que el no era para Brisa. Pero esos pechos generosos y redondos no lo hacían temblar como unos mas pequeños que el recordaba. Esos ojos celestes que lo miraban con deseo, no lo hacían olvidar dos pupilas verdes que lo miraban sonriente y lo llenaban de calidez. Y esos rojos labios de seguro no lo hacían acordar a unos más suaves y dulces… "¿Quieres ir a un lugar mas intimo?" Pregunto ella. Él la miro, de seguro Briseida se sentiría decepcionada a saber que él había estado con Kaina, tenia que hacer algo para sacarse de la mente a ese ángel, que se convertía en demonio y lo atormentaba

"Esta bien" Le respondió distante, pero Kaina ni lo noto. Lo tomo de la mano y lo guió a la habitación que había en el piso superior del bar. El ex general marina de Poseidón, se dejo guiar como un autista. En su interior supo que lo que estaba haciendo, no era lo correcto, lo hacia sentir una basura. Desde un rincón oscuro y alejado del tumulto, Kalos observaba con una sonrisa como su hermana se llevaba a Kanon. Ese pitufo no volvería a interferir en sus planes. El y su querida hermana conseguirían lo que querían, como siempre lo hacían…por que a dos seres superiores, nada se les negaba.

Brisa movía sin cesar la pierna sentada en el sillón del comedor. Se arrebujo mas dentro del abrigo, esa noche estaba fresca. Miro por enésima ves el reloj…las tres de la mañana y Kanon no aparecía. ¿Dónde se había metido?. No lo había vuelto a ver desde esas tarde, cuando lo había pillado espiándola desde el balcón. La puerta principal se abrió, golpeado la pared. Brisa pego un brinco, el golpe la había sacado de su ensimismamiento. Fue hasta el recibidor, la puerta estaba abierta y Kanon estaba apoyada en esta, mas bien parecía tirado. Matenia la cabeza gacha y los brazos laxos a los costados.

"¿Kanon?" Pregunto Briseida mientras se acercaba

"Seeee" Balbuceo Kanon con voz indescifrable y pastosa

"¡Dios, estas borracho" Exclamo mientras se abanicaba para ahuyentar el olor a alcohol

"¡Bahh!...un poquito" Hizo un gesto con los dedos para indicarle lo que había bebido. Se balanceo hacia delante, Brisa se acerco a él, por que este iba directo al piso. Le paso un brazo por la cintura y Kanon, sin querer queriendo, le apoyo una mano en un seno para mantener el equilibrio. Brisa abrió los ojos de par en par, por que aparte de estar indignada de que el volviese en ese estado (Mientras que ella se preocupaba como una idiota), encima la tocaba y para colmo tenia olor a perfume barato de mujer…como lo agarro, lo soltó. Kanon se golpeo fuerte cuando se cayó. Maldijo hasta el dios de menos rango y se arrodillo en el piso, tratando y esperando, que las Brisas que veía se transformasen en una.

"¿Por qué hishisssteshh esho?" Pregunto él confundido. Brisa lo miro bien, si había algo que detestaba en la gente, era la ebriedad en exceso

"Por dios" Se tomo la mano con la frente, desilusionada por lo que Kanon había hecho. Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo, Kanon observo la mano hasta que los diez dedos se convirtieron en cinco y la tomo. Brisa le paso un brozo por la cintura e hizo que Kanon rodease con un brazo sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio. Dieron unos pasos hasta llegar a la escalera, Kanon se paro y Brisa no lo pudo mover, parecía clavado al piso.

"¿Adónde vamos?" Pregunto mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ella

"A tu habitación" Le contesto

"No hace falta" En el embotad cerebro de Kanon, todo era malinterpretado. Con una agilidad impropia en un borracho, la acorralo contra la pared

"¡Kanon!" Le grito ella y comenzó a pegarle en el pecho, pero era como golpear con una aguja una pared

"Brisa…" Kanon tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro. Ella pudo ver la profundidad de esos ojos azules apenas verdes. Le acaricio con ternura la mejilla y luego la beso. El intenso olor a tabaco, el perfume demasiado dulce de mujer y el sabor a alcohol, no fueron nada para ella. En ese momento Brisa, no pensaba, no olía, no veía, solo sentía. Kanon la tomo de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, intensificando el beso. Beso sus mejillas y se detuvo en el cuello, para volver a su boca. Brisa flotaba, inconsciente de lo que ocurriría después…

"¡Por Atena!" Exclamo Kanon mientras se apartaba de ella "Creo que voy a vomitar" Acto seguido cayo al piso y vomito. Brisa se apoyo contra la pared, tratando de quedar parada, por que sus rodillas eran mantequilla en ese momento. A decir verdad se sintió un poco ofendida….el la besaba y luego vomitaba.

"¡Por Dioniiooouuuu!" Exclamo Kanon, con un tono que no se entendía. Brisa le observo, él la miraba y le sonreía como un bobo

"Vamos, dame la mano" Le dijo ella como si estuviese hablando con un niño. Kanon acepto y dejo dócilmente que ella lo guiara hasta su cuarto. Kanon se sentó en la cama y se quedo mirando a Brisa, la cual suspiro, el estado de él era patético…y gracioso.

"Quédate quieto y te saco la camisa¿esta bien?" Le pregunto despacio, él asintió moviendo con lentitud la cabeza. Brisa desabotono la camisa y saco los faldones de la misma del pantalón. Luego tiro la olorosa prenda al piso. "Ahora acuéstate" Le ordeno y él le obedeció…no sin antes tomarla de la cintura y arrastrarla con el a la cama. "¡Kanon!" Protesto ella, pero el no le presto atención…o sea, que mientras que ella estaba de espaldas en la cama, Kanon estaba sobre ella con una rodilla entre sus piernas y apoyado sobre los codos. "Kanon, apártate" Comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho, inútilmente. El, alguna vez santo de Atena, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a besarle el cuello con delicadeza. Brisa se quedo inmóvil, lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no lo había sentido nunca y le agradaba. Si Kanon seguía así, ella dudaba mucho en que podría pararlo (NdA¡Se aprovecha de un borracho!). Pero Kanon dejo de moverse, ella sintió su respiración contra su cuello….y sus ronquidos en su oído. Comenzó a moverse, el peso la estaba sofocando, con gran esfuerzo lo volteo hacia el otro lado de la cama y se paro con rapidez. Lo miro ceñuda¿qué le sucedía a él, estaba con otra mujer y después iba con ella. Se le acerco y lo tapo con la sabana.

"Perdóname hermano" Dijo lastimeramente Kanon, aun dormido. Su ceño se suavizo y una expresión de dolor cruzo su rostro "Saga, por favor, perdóname" Brisa se acerco muy conmovida, no sabia quien era ese Saga, por que él no le había contado todo sobre su vida. Le aparto el flequillo de la frente. ¿Acaso él había sufrido tanto como ella?...

"¡Kaina, vete, ahora no!" Exclamo Kanon mientras fruncía el entrecejo "No me toques, no tengo ganas ahora". Brisa se aparto mascullando una maldición. Tenia ganas de ahogarlo con la almohada. 'Descarado, mal nacido…'los insultos iban aumentando en la mente de brisa, hasta que Kanon dijo algo que casi la hace caer…

"Brisa, mi Brisa…" Pronuncio con dulzura mientras su celo se suavizaba y parecía estar sonriendo. La nombrada sintió un leve temblor en las rodillas, el cual se acentuó con las siguientes palabras de él "Es tan dulce, hermosa…" Kanon se dio vuelta y se acurruco abrazando la almohada "Mi Brisa…pequeña malcriada, chiquilla caprichosa…" Dijo en tono duro y eso fue como una cuchillada para ella, era como recibir un baldazo de agua congelada en pleno verano. Se dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación y no pudo escuchar las ultimas palabras de Kanon, que con angustio dijo antes de quedarse dormido "Se va con el conejo y me deja solo…solo…"

Brisa se acostó en la cama, Pettit se sentó en el piso y apoyo su trompa en la cama, cerca de la almohada. La imagen de su madre le vino a la mente, su dulce madre de rubios cabellos largos, que la miraba con ternura con sus verdes ojos. Aunque la ultima vez que la había visto, contaba tan solo con cinco años, se acordaba muy bien de su rostro. Y el rostro de su padre, de su gran sonrisa cuando jugaba con ella y su hermana mayor, que siempre la cuidaba cuando sus padres no estaban. Comenzó a llorar por lo que había perdido, las lágrimas caían humedeciendo la almohada. Pettit gimió al ver a su ama llorar y se acerco mas a ella para darle consuelo. Hasta ahora el destino no había estado de su lado. ¿Por que ese día había salido al campo¿por qué lo había encontrado a él?... ¿Le parecía conocido, sí, era la respuesta y por eso se había quedado observándolo. Y cuando el abrió los ojos, ella supo que se enamoraría de él. Las lágrimas aumentaron su caudal, se sentía destrozada. Lloro por su familia, a la que nunca tuvo oportunidad de ver crecer junto a ella y más que nada por el hombre que ocupaba la habitación al final del pasillo, el hombre que su corazón había elegido, y muy a su pesar, no le era correspondido.

**Dejen reviewssssss! por fis, grax!**


	7. Campo De La Inocencia

Capitulo VII: "Campo De La Inocencia"

"_I still remember the world from the eyes of a child..._

_Slowly those feelings were clouded by what i know now._

_I still remember the sun, always warm on my back..._

_Somehow it seems colder now..._

_Were has my heart gone, trapped in the eyes of a stranger._

_I want to go back to believing in everything and knowing nothing at all."_

"¡Baja ya de ahí, Kanon!" Grito el niño de apenas diez años

"¡Ya Saga, un rato mas!" Le contestó el otro chico desde arriba del árbol

"Debemos entrenar, el maestro se enojara" Le recordó su hermano mayor…mayor solo por cuestión de segundos

"¡Demonios, Saga!" Exclamo ofuscado el menor, le agradaba estar ahí, ya que podía ver perfectamente el recinto de las amazonas. "¡¡Ahí voy!" Aviso y se dejo caer, justito justito, sobre su hermano, terminando ambos despatarrados en el piso

"¡UF, Kanon, compórtate" Dijo mientras lo alejaba y se paraba

"Vamos a jugar" Dijo entusiasmado

"Kanon, debemos entrenar" Le explico con extrema paciencia

"¡Uf!" Suspiro Kanon y se sentó en una roca. Por que su hermano tenía que tener alma de adulto. Saga se acerco a su hermano y enredo sus dedos con los azules cabellos de Kanon

"Uno de nosotros será santo de Atena" Comenzó el mayor

"Lo sé" Contesto en un susurro el gemelo, mientras era calmado con las caricias

"Debemos entrenar, por la promesa, ¿Recuerdas?" Pregunto Saga

"Sí…" Kanon tomo la mano de su hermano entre las suyas "Lo recuerdo" Contesto con tristeza mientras se incorporaba

"Solo nos tenemos nosotros, Kanon"

"Sí" Fue la simple respuesta del menor, mientras sus pupilas se encontraban con su par gemelo. Amaba a su hermano, era su única familia y ambos tenían una promesa por cumplir. No importaba quien se hiciera caballero, pero uno de los dos tendría que llegar.

"Vamos, Aioros nos espera" Le dijo Saga mientras le tomaba la mano a su hermano

"Sí" Kanon no quería ser santo, él solo quería vivir en paz, tranquilo junto a su hermano, siempre juntos.

Cinco años mas tarde…

"Yo lo veo en ti, Saga ya no te mientas" Una patada sobrevoló la cabeza de Saga pero este la esquivo con éxito y contraatacó

"¡Basta, Kanon!"

"Podemos tenerlo todo, tu y yo, Saga" Una piña, Saga la esquiva

"No, yo soy fiel a la diosa"

"¡MENTIRA!" Grito furioso Kanon y se abalanzo contra su hermano. Saga cayo de espaldas y Kanon se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pecho para retenerlo "No te mientas mas" Le espeto

"Kanon, ¿Qué te ha pasado, por que estas así?" Le preguntó con tristeza

"Lo de la diosa es una gran mentira, nos usan. ¡Es que no te das cuenta!"

"No, la diosa…"

"¡BASTA, tu eres como yo, eres la paria del santuario…"

"No…"

"Sí, lo veo en tus ojos…"

"Basta…" Saga volteo el rostro, no quería seguir escuchando

"Eres santo de géminis, pero no eres puro, eres como yo…

"…Basta" Cerro los ojos

"Hay maldad en ti" Concluyo y luego se levanto. Saga se levanto y se marcho, Kanon lo siguió. Sabia perfectamente donde iba, al pueblo a encontrarse con esa niña. Pero ese día había algo distinto en su hermano…

Unos días después

"Lo has reconocido al fin…los dos podemos ser la cabeza del santuario e impartir nuestra justicia" Dijo Kanon emocionado, pero el semblante de Saga era indescifrable. Cabo Sunion fue el destino de Kanon, Saga solo le dedico unas secas palabras. Pero el menor de los gemelos, supo y comprobó, que había maldad dentro de su hermano. Saga vio por última vez a su hermano, a través de los barrotes de la celda de Cabo Sunion. En su mente mil pensamientos rondaban (Sobre todo las palabras de Kanon), su alma estaba destrozada y su corazón desecho. Sintió que muy pronto todo cambiaria. Así que fue a despedirse de la única persona que le había traído paz…ese fue el último día que Saga vio a Aralea y a Kanon…todo lo que ocurrió después, ya se es conocido…

"Mamá va a tener un bebe, un hermanito" Le contó la mujer sonriente mientras se tocaba su vientre. Los dos niños, una niña y un niño de cinco años, se miraron sin demostrar emoción alguna…pero ellos solos comprendían sus miradas

"¿No están felices?" Pregunto el padre del chico a ambos niños

"Sí que lo están" Confirmo la madre de la niña. Pero Kalos y Kaina no lo estaban, alguien llegaría para perturbar su intimidad, alguien no bienvenido

"Bueno…vayan a jugar" Dijo la mujer la ver que su hija y su hijo adoptivo no daban señales de nada. Kalos tomo a Kaina de la mano y juntos salieron al patio trasero de la casa. Kaina se sentó cerca de su hermano y lo abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho

"Nadie nos separara" Dijo Kalos con una voz que no parecía la de un niño de cinco años

"¿Me lo prometes?" Pregunto la niña mientras que cernía con mas fuerza los brazos entrono a su hermano

"Te lo juro con mi vida, eres mía y solo mía, no te voy a compartir"

"Ni yo a ti, hermano" Prometió ella

Diez años después…

El niño los seguía a todos lados, solo quería jugar con ellos. Pero sus adorados hermanos mayores nunca volteaban a verlo, nunca le regalaban una sonrisa y nunca le hablaban. Siempre caminaban tomados de la mano y hablando en susurros para que nadie los escuchase. Pero Lysander solo quería que Kaina y Kalos, sus hermanos, le prestaran atención y que no lo dejaran atrás cuando él se caía. Ellos solo atinaban a verle con sus ojos vacíos y volvían a murmurar cosas entre ellos.

"Nadare, mírenme nadar" Les grito Lysander al ver que sus hermanos se sentaban en la orilla del lago. El niño se saco la ropa y se zambullo en el agua. Los mayores observaron los movimientos de 'eso' que se hacia llamar su hermano, de ese estorbo que perturbaba su circulo. Le observaron nadar a la parte mas profunda, observaron como sus pequeños brazos se desesperaban por mantenerlo a flote. Observaron como se hundía y emergía del agua, pidiendo ayuda, tratando de respirar. Vieron sus ojos llenos de terror y espanto de que moriría y sus hermanos no harían nada para ayudarle. Se hundió y no volvió a salir. Kalos y Kaina se observaron, tomados de la mano y comenzaron a susurrar cosas que solo ellos entendían.

Tres días después, encontraron el cuerpo del niño en la otra orilla del rió. Los mayores solo hablaban en voz baja y veían a su madre llorar…el estorbo ya no estaba. Desde ese día, los supuestos gemelos comenzaron a socializar con el pueblo, a tener amigos…súbditos en realidad. Pero en su fuero intimo, siempre fueron ellos dos, dos como lo fueron en esta vida…y en la anterior.

"¿Es aquí?" Pregunto la niña de diez años. Sus cabellos rubios y ojos verdes delataban su condición de adoptada. Miria miro a su esposo, Ario, la situación era difícil

"Sí, es aquí donde descansan tus padres, Briseida" Le contesto Miria. La niña observo las simples cruces que solo rezaban: _PELAGIA_ y _MANDRAS_. Solo eso. Dos cruces blancas e inmaculadas en el medio del árido santuario. Como odiaba esa palabra: Santuario.

"¿Mi hermana?" Pregunto

"Eh…" Miria miro a su esposo buscando ayuda

"Bri, a tu hermana no la han encontrado nunca" Le respondió Ario

"Umm" La niña supo que su hermana estaba bien, lo sintió dentro, su hermana no estaba con sus padres. Ella aun recordaba a los habitantes del santuario. Recordaba al niño rubio, como su hermana mayor y a su hermano mayor, ambos siempre paseaban por el pueblo, la mirada del mayor era amable y todos le admiraban…. Briseida volteo el rostro hacia el otro lado del cementerio, un chico de cabello rojo como el fuego, cruzaba el cementerio. Iba cubierto con una capa blanca, pero los destellos del solo delataban su condición, ya que estos pegaban de lleno sobre su armadura dorada. **(NdA: ¡Atención, el chico este es Aioria, es que en Episode G, este muchacho tiene el pelo teñido de rojo. Así que decidí usar esto, ya que se ubica, más o menos en esa época.).** "El también sufre" Dijo por lo bajo Briseida, el muchacho llevaba un ramos de flores silvestres y sus ojos verdes se encontraban ausentes.

"¿Has dicho algo?" Pregunto Miria

"No, nada" Contesto la niña, el muchacho de cabello rojo se había perdido entre la arboleda. Miria miro con tristeza a su esposo, quería tanto a esa niña. Ellos nunca podrían tener hijos y esa niña era lo más preciado que tenían. Pero su dulce rostro muy pocas veces mostraba una sonrisa, siempre estaba triste.

"Bri…" Dijo Ario. Briseida miro a su padre adoptivo y luego a su madre, ellos siempre lo habían echo todo por ella, siempre estaban cuando se los necesitaba. Los miro y le regalo una gran sonrisa

"Nos vamos ya" dijo ella. Desde ese momento trataría de sonreír siempre, sus padres fallecidos así lo hubiesen querido. En su vida no habría odio, ni violencia…por que por culpa de esos sentimientos sus padres habían sido asesinados. Tomo las manos de padres adoptivos, en su vida solo habría lugar para sonrisas,. Al salir del cementerio se encontraron con la imponente figura del patriarca. Briseida se lo quedo observando, aunque llevase esa mascara que cubría por completo su rostro, ella sabia que él también sufría. El patriarca miro a la niña, sus ojos le hicieron recordar a alguien, pero no supo a quien, un recuerdo de su pasado que su actual personalidad no quiso evocar. Los dejo pasar y observo como se marchaban, pudo sentir (en esa fracción de segundos) que los ojos de la niña penetraban en su alma…el patriarca sacudió la cabeza y se concentro en lo que había ido a hacer. Vigilar al santo rebelde, al de sangre impura, el único que podría desbaratar sus planes.

Briseida dejo su dolor en el santuario, muy dentro de ella tuvo el presentimiento de que algún día, volverían a verse.


	8. El Día Después

**Goddess Rhiannon  
**Aioria: sinceramente, mis ojos son de un hermosos color celeste...pero se me ha dado por usar lentes de contacto verdes...¿cual me queda mejor?  
Saga: emmmm...creo que te estas juntando mucho con Afrodita, Aioria  
Aioria: a vos no te pregunte como me queda...esquizo...  
Saga: nos estabamos llevando bien, no empieses, okay  
Kanon: jujujuju, asi se pelean entre ellos y ¡Yo gobernare el santuario...!Golpe por parte de Core auchhhh...esta bien no hago nada...  
**Shadir  
**Camus: gracias por preocuparse por mi, ya estoy mucho mejor. No creo que la señorita Core este haciendo capitulos de relleno -.- ...Creo?. espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, ya va a ver, cherie, que kanon no es tan bicho como parece. le mando besos...donde usted quiera jeh  
**Ladyhyoga  
**Saga: lo que mi querida quizo hacer, es mostrar por que los personajes son lo que son en el presente...aunque mi hermano sieeeempre fue loco, pero bueno.  
**La Dama Arual  
**Core: me alegro que se entienda sobre la vida de esta niña. sufrio mucho pobre, ahora kanon la tiene que hacer happy...o eso se supone  
**Agaue  
**Aioria: gracias gracias...ya se que soy de lo mejor, hasta cuando era joven y se me dio por teñirme el pelo de rojo, en que pensaba, si mi rubio es hermoso...  
Core: basta aioria, pareces metro sexual...-.-  
Aioria: grrrrr...besos a la señorita Agaue. muakkk

Capitulo VIII: "El Día Después"

"_Pull me under. Run through my veins, to a place where i fell no pain._

_Be the pillow under my head. Give cover when i'm in my bed._

_Take higher than i've ever be, take down and back again._

_Come to me, be my disguise. Open your coat, let me crawl inside"_

TIC TAC

El incesante ruido era muy molesto...

TIC TAC TIC TAC

Le pareció que aumentaba a cada instante, dispuesto a perforarle los oídos

TIC TAC TIC TAC TIC TAC

El cerebro se le estaba destrozando, estaba a punto de...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Kanon se levanto de un salto de la cama y tomo el condenado reloj para hacerlo estallar contra la pared. Maldito reloj que sonaba cuando se le daba la regalada gana. Se dejo caer otra vez en la cama, le dolía tanto la cabeza. Era culpa suya, quien lo mandaba a beber alcohol cuando no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo …con una gota de alcohol ya hablaba pavadas, imagínense con tres litros de cerveza negra importada de Alemania. Se sentó en la cama y trato de recordar la noche anterior…después de ver a Brisa con el conejo había salido disparado a buscar a Kaina y…

Kanon Flash back

"Lo pasaras bien" Le dijo Kaina, más bien confirmo, mientras llevaba a Kanon a la habitación de arriba. Al llegar a esta, ella abrió la puerta y entro, Kanon la siguió cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Se apoyo en la misma, en ese momento el medidor de 'Asco Por Si Mismo', estaba al máximo. No tuvo mas tiempo para meditar por que Kaina se le tiro enzima y comenzó a besarlo con vehemencia, mientras sus veloces manos le recorrían todo el cuerpo…en menos de un segundo, la camisa de él voló al piso. Él trato de unirse a la desenfrenada pasión de ella, pero su cuerpo no quiso, simplemente no quiso. Ella lo arrastro hacia la cama y lo empujo sobre esta. Kanon cayo de espaldas y sus azules cabellos se desparramaron por las blancas sabanas. Kaina se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, quedando sus rodillas pegadas a las masculinas caderas. Apoyo las manos en el musculoso pecho y se inclino. Pero la mente de Kanon tomo otros rumbos y trazo contornos de un rostro de piel suave, con delicadeza dibujo unos verdes ojos coronados por espesas pestañas, hebras dorados conformaban el arco de sus cejas. Su nariz respingada era perfecta y bajo ella unos labios rosados clamaban su nombre. Sus cabellos eran como los rayos dorados del sol, suaves como la seda. Su mente trazo las líneas de ese cuerpo con la textura de la piel del durazno, un par de brazos se abrieron para recibirlo y darle consuelo…. Kanon volvió bruscamente a la realidad, Kaina lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. "¿Pasa algo?" Le pregunto ella confundida. Kanon trato de apartar sus pensamientos, de olvidar que su corazón clamaba una y otra vez al unísono con su alma: Briseida. Ese ángel de cabellos dorados lo estaba volviendo loco, ella no era para él, 'Debes olvidarla', se aconsejo (NdA: Se mal aconsejó -.-). Tomo a Kaina por la nuca y aplasto sus labios contra los de ella, tratando de olvidar…pero todo su ser, en ese momento, estaba con otra persona.

Media hora después, Kaina estaba sentada en el borde de la cama muy enojada, aunque no lo demostraba. Kanon estaba acostado en la cama mirando el techo, aun estaba vestido…por que nada había pasado. Como decirlo, Kanon no se entusiasmo con las osadas caricias de ella, Umm, para simplificar las cosas…el 'amigo' (NdA: ojala que sea un 'amigote' jeh nn) no quiso actuar. Su cuerpo no reacciono. "Me voy" Anuncio Kaina con una media sonrisa, Kanon no la miro

"Tráeme algo de beber" pidió él

"Esta bien". Eran las siente de la tarde cuando Kanon comenzó a beber. Al tener el estomago vacío (y poco resistencia al alcohol), la bebida le subió enseguida a su confundida cabeza. Después de la segunda botella, Kanon ya no recordó mas nada.

Fin Flash Back

"Soy un idiota" Sentencio. No sabía como había llegado, ni como había subido las escaleras, era todo un misterio para él. Lo que si se acordaba, era que había soñado con Saga, un sueño muy triste. Se levanto y fue directo a verse en espejo…como era de esperarse, no era el lo que se reflejaba en el espejo, si no, los restos de él. Recogió la camisa que estaba en el piso, pero la tiro al segundo, apestaba a mil demonios (todos juntitos en un sauna). Salio de la habitación y se encerró en el baño, tendría que sacarse todo ese olor que tenia. Una hora después, salio un poco mas recompuesto del baño. Su estomago comenzó a rugir, sus tripas le pedían comida. Kanon bajo las escaleras y escucho risas de chicos, seguida de la argentina risa de Brisa, un golpe para el indefenso Kanon. El cuadro que se le presento en el living, rompió, derribo, derroco, desplomo la barrera que él se había armado (NdA: La nueva caída del muro de Berlín). Brisa estaba sentada en el sofá con un niño de unos cinco años sentado en su regazo y otra niña que la abrazaba, los tres reían alegres. Su mente comenzó a jugar cruelmente con él, en su cabecita, niños de cabellos azul saltaban a su alrededor y sus enormes ojos verdes lo miraban y sus boquitas pronunciaban la palabra 'Papá'…Kanon se golpeo mentalmente la cabeza con la palma de la mano. 'Idota' se reto, ese no era momento para que su cabeza se fuera por las ramas…pensar eso en ese momento, en que cabeza cabía…

"Kanon…" El mencionado se dio vuelta y miro a Brisa. Ella se sonrojo visiblemente cuando las azules pupilas se fijaron en ella con ternura, los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudieron a su mente: el beso. Otras imágenes comenzaron a formarse en la mente de ella. Pequeños niños de cabello azul corrían a su alrededor y Kanon los miraba con ternura. Una niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules le sonreía mientras que su boquita formaba la palabra 'Mamá'…. 'Tarada', se reprendió mientras que mentalmente se golpeaba la cabeza con las paredes internas de su cabeza.

"Bri…" Comenzó Kanon, pero fue cortado a la mitad cuando una mujer, más o menos de su edad emergió de la cocina, llevando en la mano una bandeja con comida y gaseosas

"¡OH¿es él?" Pregunto la pelirroja mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. Kanon se sintió un pedazo de carne a la venta

"Emm…sí" Contesto Brisa y desvió la mirada, que había mantenido clavada en Kanon "Él es Kanon"

"Mucho gusto" La mujer dejo la bandeja en la mesa y se acerco a él "Yo soy Elina, una amiga de Bri" Le tendió la mano

"Yo soy…"

"Kanon, sí, ya lo sé, su esposo" Concluyo Elina

"¡Má, Má!" El niño de cinco años se prendió de la falda de su madre y comenzó a llamarle sin cesar

"¿Qué, qué?" Le respondió imitando el tono

"¿Seor?" Una niñita de dos años tiraba de la manga de la camisa de Kanon, este bajo la mirada hacia aquella cosita que le llamaba la atención. La pequeña lo miro con sus ojazos marrones y sus pequeñas cejas alzadas

"¿Sí?" Pregunto él con cautela

"¿Quele?" Le ofreció un pedazo de chocolate todo baboseado. Briseida observo la situación con diversión. Kanon miraba a la niña sin saber que responderle, no sabia como tratar con chicos

"Irya, deja tranquilo al señor" Le dijo su mamá en forma de reto, la niña lo miro con aflicción, sus hermosos ojos, marrones se llenaron de lagrimas…una ternura desusada se apodero de él. Alzo a la niña y con una sonrisa le dijo "Me encantaría un trozo de chocolate" La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus dientecitos manchados con el dulce. Lo que Briseida sintió en ese momento, no tuvo explicación… ¡Bah, en realidad si la tenia, pero no quería reconocerlo…'Amor puro, sí, sí', le contesto su entrometida conciencia.

La tarde paso y fue muy amena. Por esas horas Brisa olvido lo que había pasado la noche anterior y lo enojada que estaba. Eran las siete de la tarde cuando su amiga se marcho. Brisa y Kanon se quedaron sentados, ambos callados sin saber que decir.

"Yo, emm…ayer" Comenzó Kanon, que supuestamente trataba de disculparse por cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho en su estado de ebriedad

"No…no te preocupes" Ella se levanto, igual tendría que cambiarse, dentro de dos hora Lyos la pasaría a buscar

"¿Brisa?" Llamo Kanon, esta se dio vuelta y se asusto al verlo tan cerca de ella. "¿Y esto?" Le toco el pañuelo que llevaba atado al cuello

"Nada" Le saco la mano. Que le iba a decir¿qué llevaba el pañuelo para tapar las marcas que el le había dejado¿así él luego podría mortificarla?...no, gracias

"Hace calor" Jalo del pañuelo

"¡No, Kanon!" Grito ella

"¡Hace calor!" Jalo y el pañuelo salio. Kanon se quedo observando las marcas rojas un momento¿se había lastimado ella?... ¿o se había encontrado con Kalos? O…Tin tin, Kanon cayo, esas marcas eran de besos y por el grave sonrojo de ella al parecer, el culpable era él, Kanon se sonrojo

'Tragame tierra, trágame tierra' rezaba mentalmente Brisa, sintiendo el calor de la vergüenza en todo el cuerpo

"Tengo…tengo que prepararme para ir q la fiesta" Kanon se dio vuelta

"¿Fiesta?" Pregunto ella confundida

"Sí, iré con Kaina" 1…2…3… ¡IDIOTA, grito su mente, pero ya era tarde, Brisa se había enojado

"Ah…yo debo prepárame también, Lyos me pasara a buscar" Le respondió con su enojo renovado

"Ah…que bien" Respondió él sin interés, aunque en realidad estaba hirviendo de furia

"Entonces, nos vemos allá" Dijo ella

"Sí, claro" Él se dio vuelta y subió las escaleras, matando prácticamente cada escalón, ya que en su mente solo había una imagen…la de ese conejito besando a 'su' Brisa.

**Dejen reviewwwssssssssssss! gracias!**


	9. Te Quiero Tener Y No Puedo

**Chicas, poor motivos ajenos a mi (maldita FF), respondere las criticas con la modalidad _reply,_ asi que espero ssu buenas y lindas criticas, yo las contestare. gracias y cuidense.**

Capitulo IX: "Te Quiero Tener Y No Puedo"

_Please don't come to me still smiling_

_In my dreams tonight_

_You looked through me,_

_you really knew me like no one has ever looked_

"_Entonces, nos vemos allá" _

"_Sí, claro"_

Perfecta conversación de dos personas enojadas, las últimas frases que Kanon y Brisa se dirigieron, pensando en no encontrarse en la fiesta…. Kanon revoleo los ojos al pensar en la absurda situación en la que estaba.

"¿Van bien ahí atrás?" Pregunto Lyos mirando por el espejo retrovisor mientras conducía su auto.

"Muy bien" Ronroneo Kaina y se acerco mas a Kanon…él cual se alejaba disimuladamente. La suerte no estaba de su lado, definitivamente no. Kaina lo había pasado a buscar justo a la misma hora que Lyos pasaba a buscar a Briseida. El conejo no tuvo mejor idea que ofrecer su auto para llevar a los cuatro (incluidos Kanon y Kaina). Kanon y Brisa se miraron, ambos abrieron la boca para decir 'No', pero Kaina le gano de mano respondiendo un "Por supuesto". Y ahí estaban los cuatro, compartiendo un auto y Kanon solo quería abrir la puerta, tirarse del auto en movimiento y alejarse lo más posible de ahí.

"Bri¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Lyos, ya que ella estaba un poco pálida "Se te ve preocupada" Le comento mientras le apoyaba la mano en el muslo, casi a la altura de la rodilla. '¡DANGER¡DANGER!' una luz roja se prendió en la cabeza de Kanon al ver como el conejo apoyaba su sucia mano en la pierna de ella…encima el vestido que llevaba puesto era de gasa fina, o sea era como si le estuviese tocando la pierna desnuda. 'Controlate, Kanon, contrólate', trataba de calmarse, aunque las ganas de mandarlo a otra dimensión eran taaannn grandes…

"No le pasa nada" Contesto Kanon por Brisa. El tono frío de las palabras fue como el filo de una espada. Lyos saco presuroso la mano de donde la tenía y miro a Kanon, el cual lo miraba con sus ojos azules, fríos e insondables, prometiéndole una muerte lenta y tortuosa

"Estoy bien, tranquilo" Brisa tranquilizo a su amigo, aunque en su cerebro solo cabían los planes de asesinato contra Kanon

Al llegar a la casa de la señora Praxágoras, fue toda una odisea explicar por que su esposo estaba con Kaina y no con ella. El invento fue que, Kanon y Kaina eran amigos casi hermanos y hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían, por eso estaban inseparables. Todos creyeron la mentira…menos la señora Praxágoras, que la miro con pena…todos conocían la rePutacion de Kaina. La fiesta fue alegre, todos brindaban y charlaban sobre los viejos tiempos. Los niños corrían de aquí para allí gritando y riendo. Brisa y Kanon se mantuvieron separados toda la fiesta, aunque se miraban de reojo sin que el otro lo notara. Lyos trataba de hacerla sonreír, pero lo único que lograba era un leve, minúsculo movimiento de la comisura. Hubo un momento en la noche, cuando el señor Praxágoras tomo su mandolina acompañado por su hija menor, que tenia la edad de Brisa, que con sus dedos gráciles comenzó a tocar una vieja lira. La muchacha canto una canción griega que hablaba del trágico amor de Orfeo y Eurídece, la tierna historia de Eros y Psisque, el amor de Pigmalion y su Galatea. Historias truncas y tristes, historias de amor eterno. La letra de la canción conmovió a Brisa en lo mas profundo, por que irredemediablemente sus pensamientos tomaban la dirección 'Kanon'

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto preocupado Lyos

"…Sí, pero necesito un poco de aire" Pidió ella

"Ven, vamos al patio trasero" la tomo de la mano y la guió hacia el jardín de la casa. El lugar parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Una hamaca colgaba de uno de los robles y las sogas que lo sostenían estaban enredadas de madre selva "Ven" Le dijo Lyos, indicándole que se sentara en la hamaca. Todo parecía perfecto ahí fuera, desde el aroma de la madre selva, el cielo estrellado, la calida brisa, el hombre que se arrodillaba delante de ella y le tomaba al mano con dulzura…¡Alto, un momento¿ Por que Lyos se había arrodillado y le besaba la mano?

"¿…Emmm?" Murmuro ella

"Briseida…" La miro a los ojos con mucha ternura "Ven conmigo a Inglaterra, casate conmigo, déjame protegerte…"

"…" Brisa solo atinaba a mirarlo

"Yo te amo, te amo desde que te conocí, cuando teníamos cinco años. Siempre quise estar a tu lado, Bri…".

Ella lo miraba, esto era tan irónico…. Situación: Correcta, Hombre: Incorrecto. Solo a ella le sucedían estas cosas "Yo no se que decir" Y era la pura verdad, por que ella amaba a Kanon y Kanon…y Kanon…

"Dime que sí, solo que sí" Él acerco sus labios a los de ella, la cual no supo si dejarse besar por su mejor amigo. Ella tenia derecho a ser feliz, quizás si aceptaba con el tiempo lo amaría. En realidad ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para ver si el beso de él le gustaba o no, por que después de escuchar un 'Kanon no', sintió como Lyos era impulsado hacia atrás. Kanon lo había agarrado del cuello y simplemente lo había arrojado el piso. Lyos un poco aturdido, miro a Kanon sin entender

"Kanon, vamos" Jalo Kaina del brazo del nombrado, pero este solo miraba a Brisa. Luego tomo al rubio por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo alzo, quedando nariz con nariz. La tempestocidad y frialdad que Lyos vio en los ojos de Kanon, hizo que un pequeño escalofrió le recorriera la espalda.

"No la toques" Fue el susurro mortal de la ex marina

"Ella no es nada tuyo" Le recordó y recalco Lyos con una sonrisa triunfal. Kanon proceso la información y se dio cuanta de que era valedera. Soltó bruscamente al conejo dejándolo caer al piso

"¿A dónde vas?" Le pregunto Kaina al ver que él se iba "¿Te pregunte a donde vas?" Le dijo casi chillando, muy ofendida y lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo. Kanon clavo sus ojos en Kaina, ojos que prometían tortura infinita antes de morir…lo soltó. "Creo que me voy" Dijo tratando de disimular su humillación

"… ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Brisa a su amigo, no pudiendo creer lo que Kanon había echo

"Sí, estoy bien" Se levanto limpiándose la parte trasera de su cuerpo, la cual estaba manchada de grava "Ahora, podemos seguir con…"

"Perdón, pero preferiría ir a casa" Pidió en voz baja.

"Eh…esta bien" Contesto confundido él, pensaba que ella solo veía a Kanon como un amigo…pero al parecer no era así. En todo el camino a su casa, Briseida solo pensó en Kanon. Por que se demostraba distante por momento y en otros se demostraba celoso, para luego volver a recordarle que ella solo era una niña. Cuando estaban juntos y reían, Kanon de repente se 'enfriaba', por así decirlo e inventaba una excusa para irse. ¿Qué quería de ella, hasta ahí había llegado su paciencia. Su amor propio le gritaba que aclarase los tantos con Kanon, por que ella solo estaba sufriendo y no quería formarse falsas esperanzas, solo para que se hicieran mil pedazos cuando él regresase a su casa. Después de despedirse de un preocupado Lyos, cruzo la verja de su casa, para desgracia suya vio que Kanon se encontraba sentado en la entrada de la casa. 'Valor, valor', se animo. Mientras mas pronto terminase, menos sufriría.

"Kanon…" Le dijo ya frente a él. El levanto al vista, ella no supo si fue su imaginación, pero los ojos de él estaban mas verdes que azules "Lo que hiciste hoy fue…"

"¿Horrible, de mal educado, de bestia o de ogro?" Pregunto él. Acaso se burlaba de ella

"No estoy bromeando. Solo estamos casados legalmente y no por amor, fue solo por el mero hecho de que yo necesitaba ayuda. Es un intercambio de favores. Yo puedo seguir con mi vida como tu con la tuya" Dijo esto ultimo refiriéndose a Kaina "No puedes pegarle a Lyos por que me beso y aparte, él tiene derecho…"

"No" Se levanto y se acerco a ella lentamente

"No… ¿Qué?" Dijo sin entender y retrocedió

"Él no tiene derecho a nada" Sentencio

"Contigo no se puede hablar, me voy a dormir" Paso por al lado de él, pero no llego muy lejos. Kanon la tomo de la cintura y la puso de espaldas contra la pared, apretándola con su cuerpo. Ella lo miro con los ojos agrandados por loa indignación. "Déjame" Le ordeno, pero fue en vano. Kanon inclino la cabeza y rozo sus labios con los de ella. "Déjame" Susurro débilmente ella. Pero él la volvió a besar. "De…ame" Ya ni un susurro era, por que la fuerza y la determinación de hace unos minutos decidieron irse de vacaciones. Kanon la beso como había querido hacerlo, prácticamente desde que la conoció y esta ves no estaba ebrio. Tomo los brazos de ella y se los cruzo detrás de su cuello, Brisa aprovecho para enredar sus dedos con los cabellos de él y con timidez y poca experiencia, comenzó a devolverle el beso. Poco a poco, Kanon comenzó a perder el dominio de si mismo, si seguían así terminarían dando un espectáculo pornográfico a todos los transeúntes.

"Brisa…" Susurro con voz ronca al oído de ella y luego la miro. Ella, muy aturdida lo miro a los ojos, los cuales eran un mar verde de emociones "Déjame ser tu esposo esta noche…en todos los sentidos" Pidió él. Ella lo miro, era bien sabido que ella ansiaba estar con él…pero y luego, el se marcharía al santuario, dejándola a ella con el recuerdo de esa única noche y sufriendo por que su amor era solo correspondido a un nivel de 'calentura pasajera'. Todo este pensamiento le despejo la cabeza. Con miedo le pregunto "¿Volverás al santuario?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso?"

"Todo… ¿volverás?"

"…" No supo que contestar, por que todavía no sabia que sentimiento era mas fuerte, todavía no estaba seguro. ¿Una noche con Brisa¿quería solo una noche con Brisa o el resto de su vida? Brisa observaba como los ojos de Kanon se convertían en gemas azules llenas de confusión. Él desvió el rostro sin saber que contestar y sus brazos colgaron laxos a sus costados.

Con un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas quemándole en lo ojos, se aparto de él "Entonces, no hay nada mas que decir" Se dio vuelta dispuesta a entrar, se paro en el vano de la puerta y miro a Kanon que seguía con la cabeza gacha "Buenas noches". Prácticamente voló hasta su habitación. Cayo de rodillas al costado de su cama y como una niña comenzó a llorar, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de sus manos.

Kanon se sentó en las escaleras y miro las estrellas, buscando una respuesta en las miles de luces esparcidazas por el firmamento. ¿Qué debía hacer¿Podría vivir con la duda de cómo había vuelto a la vida¿Podría vivir con la culpabilidad y remordimiento de haber dejado a Atena, después que ella le había dado una segunda oportunidad?... ¿Podría vivir sin Brisa? "ARRRGG" Se tomo la cabeza con las manos. Vivir si esa sonrisa llena de inocencia, vivir si esa frescura reverberarte que lo envolvía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, vivir, vivir….suspiro, el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas lo estaba deprimiendo bastante.

Brisa se seco las lágrimas y se sonó la nariz, llorar durante una hora entera no era recomendable. Sus ojos estaban rojos y le dolía la nariz de tanto sonarsela, ni hablar de cómo se sentía por dentro. Inspiro y largo un sonoro suspiro entrecortado. "Pongamos en orden las cosas" Se dijo, si lo de Kanon no era completo, entonces no lo quería… ¡Maldición, esa era una mentira tan grande que ni ella se lo creyó. Pero tendría que valorarse mas, si él no se quedaba, entonces no era para ella…el pensamiento de que él se iría la hizo llorar de nuevo, hasta que al fin se quedo dormida.


	10. En Tus Brazos Esta Noche

Este cap es como un regalo de navidad! asi que disfrutenlo

Capitulo X: "En Tus Brazos Esta Noche"

"_I never really feel quite right_

_I don't know why, all I know is there's something wrong_

_Every time I look at you, you seem so alive_

_Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it_

_I'm following every footstep. Is on your own you take a cautious step. Do you wanna give it up? But all I want is..._

_... for you to shine_

_Shine down on me. Shine on this life that's burning out"_

"¡Achuss!" Estornudó Brisa. Estaba limpiando los muebles y el polvo la había echo estornudar. "Y termine acá. Ahora me toca arriba" Se dijo con entusiasmo. Tomo todas sus casas de limpieza y subió al primer piso. Se paro en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Kanon, era la primer habitación del pasillo. Después de esa noche, en la que el la había besado, no habían vuelto a hablar, solo se trataban con la debida cortesía. Cenaban juntos, ya no reían y tampoco hablaban de sus cosas, no compartían anécdotas…y ya había pasado un mes desde eso, dentro de unos días se cumplirían dos meses desde que ella, lo había encontrado. Tomo el picaporte y entro…nada la había preparado para el desastre que era esa habitación (NdA: nn característica de la autora del fic, jeh), era un desorden tremendo. Aunque ella no quería saber nada de Kanon (mentirosa), no pudo dejar de limpiar esa habitación que formaba parte de SU casa. Así que dejo salir a la mujer histérica de la limpieza que tenia dentro y puso manos a la obra. Media hora después todo brillaba. Pero había un lugar que ella no había limpiado…el placard. Una vez que termino con este, observo su obra: las camisas estaban bien colgadas, las medias dentro de los cajones. Se sentó muy exhausta y fue ahí cuando lo vio. Un paquete escondido, en realidad parecía tirado así no mas, estaba metido entre la caja de los zapatos. Medito un par de segundos, no estaba bien husmear las cosa de los demás, esas cosas simplemente no se hacían…sus manos, a pesar del diferente camino que tomaron sus pensamientos, ya sopesaban el contenido del paquete. Era algo liviano envuelto en un papel marrón. Curiosa, no espero más y desato los cordeles que lo mantenían cerrado. "Es…un vestido". Sentencio al mismo tiempo que sacaba la prenda de su envoltorio, lo estiro y lo observó. Era un vestido de verano blanco, con miles de pequeños ramilletes de orquídeas carmesí. El escote era pronunciado pero no indecente, dos finas tiras lo sostenían a los hombros. Se levanto y se lo probó delante del espejo. Era entallado hasta la cintura y luego suelto, la falda apenas acampanada le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas. Era precioso…y le quedaba perfecto. "¿Pero para quien será?" Se pregunto curiosa. Se saco el vestido y con tranquilidad se dispuso a envolverlo, no sea cosa que él la viera justo…

"Con las manos en la masa¿eh?". Pronuncio una voz grave a sus espaldas

"…Ggk" Brisa se quedo inmóvil, la habían pescado justo en el acto delictivo "…nada que ver, por que voy a querer ver lo que tienes ahí dentro. Es que abrí las puertas del placard y el paquete cayo, se abrió y bueno, no lo iba a dejar tirado ahí¿no?" Trato de explicar, Kanon la observaba desde la puerta, muy cómodo apoyado en el vano de la misma. Brisa se regalo unos segundos de esa visión…

"Mentirosa" Sentencio mientras se le acercaba con una sonrisita curvando esos hermosos labios

"Yo…yo no miento" Le volvió a mentir

"Hum" Le arrebato el vestido de las manos y lo arrojo a la cama. "¿Has ordenado mi habitación?" Pregunto él, que por cierto, se seguía acercando a Brisa... amenazadora

mente

"Emmm, sí" Respondió vacilando, observaba los ojos de Kanon, que ahora eran verdes… ¿Verdes?

"Quien te ha dado permiso" Pregunto él. Ese día estaba de buen humor y aunque se había prometido no bromear más con ella, no pudo con su promesa. Es que hacia un mes que se trataban como…desconocidos y eso no le agradaba. Extrañaba su risa y quizás, ese seria la última vez…

"¡Oye, esta es mi casa y si quiero limpio tu habitación" Le grito ella desafiante

"Mocosa…" Un relámpago de diversión cruzo los ojos de Kanon y a Brisa no se le ocurrió mejor idea que salir corriendo…hacia el balcón, ya que él le bloqueaba la entrada

"Kanon, vete" Le advirtió ella mientras arrimaba su cintura a la baranda del balcón

"Sí, sí, ya mismo te obedezco" Se burlo él, apoyando ambas manos a los costados de ella

"Kanon…"

"¿Qué…mocosa?" Lo ultimo lo dijo a sabiendas de que a ella le molestaba que la tratasen de niña

"¡Apártate!" Le ordeno…aunque no le desagradaba para nada su cercanía

"Nop" Acerco su rostro al del ella y también su cuerpo

"Me vas a hacer caer, tonto" Dijo media asustada

"¿Tienes miedo?" La empujo mas y mas hasta que ella, por instinto le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, muy fuerte. "…Brisa, me estas ahorcando" Exclamo asfixiado

"Embrómate por tarado, tu tienes la culpa" Le reprocho ella, aunque por dentro estaba mas que feliz, por lo menos lo estaba abrazando

"Ummm, creo que podría aprovecharme de esta situación"

"Kanon, no" Le advirtió mientras lo veía acercarse cada vez mas a su rostro, sus labios cada vez mas cerca de los de ella….pudo sentir, literalmente como sus mejillas se incendiaban y sintió calor, un calor no relacionado con la vergüenza. Ya resignada, decidió dejar que pasase lo que tenia que pasar y fue ahí cuando Kanon la soltó y comenzó a reír.

"Eres…eres…¡uhhhh!" Briseida salio enojada de la habitación, no sabia si era por que, él no había echo lo que ella esperaba o por la broma en si

"Se vive ruborizando" Rió Kanon. Nunca se había dado cuanta lo bien que se sentía reír, algo tan simple como eso lo hacia sentir bien y sobre todo, mas bien los hacia sentir esa persona que cono su ingenuidad (y sus rubores) los hacia reír. Fue hacia la cama y tomo el vestido, ese que hacia un mes que tendría que habérselo dado a Brisa. Decidido, tomo el papel de regalo y el lazo que había guardado en el cajón de su mesita de noche y como pudo, lo envolvió.

Briseida cortaba con demasiada fuerza una zanahoria y sin darse cuenta, la cuchilla paso raspándole el pulgar. "¡Aya!" Exclamo al cortarse, _'No te desmayes'_, se dijo cuando la sangra comenzó a manar, por mas pequeña que fuese la herida, a ella siempre la descomponía (NdA: característica de la autora, jeh)

"Brisa" Kanon apareció en la cocina y la vio, pálida mirándose el dedo que le sangraba "¿Qué te ha pasado?" Dejo el paquete que sostenía y se acerco a ella tomándole la mano

"No es nada"

"Mentirosa, si estas blanca como un papel" Le tomo el pulgar y le seco la sangre con los labios, sintiendo apenas el roce de su lengua…imagínense lo que sintió ella en ese momento (NdA: pónganse en su lugar…sí, sí, es para hacerse pipi encima), las rodillas le fallaron y Kanon la tomo de la cintura al ver que ella caía "No es para que te desmayes, no hay tanta sangre" Le dijo él, ajeno a lo que ella pensaba. Brisa lo miro…primero la hizo parecer una contorsionista y trapecista del circo de Shangai, allá en su habitación y ahora no tuvo mejor idea que secarle la sangre con sus labios…y encima le decía que no era para tanto.

"Suéltame…" Recuperó su mano llevándosela al pecho

"…Loca" Murmuro Kanon "Esto es para ti" Le entrego el paquete y a Briseida el enojo se le esfumo al ver ese paquete tan mal envuelto

"¿Para mi?"

"Ábrelo" Casi le ladro al ver como ella quiso reírse de su pobre intento de envolver el regalo

"Esta bien, no te enojes" Le sonrió y abrió el regalo, ahí estaba el vestido

"Lo encargue…lo mande a hacer al señor Blepiro… ¿Y te gusta?" Kanon estaba nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer regalos. Brisa sonrió y abrazo el vestido, el lo había mandado a hacer para ella. Se acerco a él, se paro de puntas de pie y rodeándole el cuello con un brazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias" Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Kanon, un poco sorprendido, la miro. Le hubiese gustado abrazarla y besarla hasta dejarla sin aire, pero para cuando reacciono, Brisa ya estaba del otro lado de la cocina. "Preparare una rica cena para hoy…hoy hace dos meses que nos conocemos" Le recordó ella y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que hacia dos meses que estaban casados también

"¿Ah sí?" Estaba nervioso, así que sin decir mas se marcho de la cocina, justo a tiempo, por que sus mejillas habían adquirido un tinte rojizo. "Idiota, ahora te sonrojas" Murmuro para si, mientras se tocaba con las yemas de los dedos el lugar donde ella lo había besado. Medio ofuscado consigo mismo, por comportarse como un adolescente, subió a su habitación, se quedaría ahí hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Briseida se acomodo el cabello y se observo en el espejo…el vestido le quedaba perfecto y tenia mucho valor, por que él se lo había regalado. Ese día, después de almorzar se había dedicado por entero a la cena, una cena bien a la griega. Después de eso se dedico a su persona. Después de pensarlo mucho, decidió que le diría a Kanon lo que sentía. Tendría que decírselo, por que ya no soportaba mas ese secreto y que el lo tomase como quisiese.

Kanon estaba en el comedor, tratando de arreglarse esa asfixiante corbata. Por que demonios estaba tan nervioso, quizás era por lo que tendría que decirle a Brisa. Pero y estaba decidido y él siempre supo que, al larga eso pasaría, supo que todo…"Brisa…" Lo que estaba pensando, se le escapo de la cabeza al ver a su 'esposa' bajar por la escalera. La mano se le quedo inmóvil en el nudo de la corbata y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de ella…y se volvió a sonrojar como un adolescente. Brisa se acerco a él y le terminó de arreglar la corbata. Luego lo miro, llevaba puesta una camisa de mangas largas (las cual ya llevaba enroscadas hasta el codo) color celeste claro, los pantalones de vestir negros se le ceñían a las estrechas caderas y llevaba puesto un par de botas negras.

"¡Wow, ahora si que estas arreglado" Dijo ella

"Como siempre"

"…Se"

"Tu también estas hermosa" Le dijo él mientras que, con gesto cariñoso, le acariciaba la mejilla

"Yo no dije que tu estabas hermoso" Se burlo ella

"No hace falta" Le sonrió "¿Vamos a la mesa?" Le ofreció el brazo

"Vamos" Ella lo acepto.

Después de cenar, ambos se sentaron en al galería trasera de la casa. La Brisa calida, el suave aroma de los jazmines y la tenue luz de la luna hicieron que el ambiente fuese perfecto. Briseida estaba feliz, por que todo había salido bien. Miro a Kanon, el cual ya se había desecho de la corbata y tenia tres botones desbrochados de la camisa, se lo diría ahora. Tomo coraje y se levanto para acercarse a él, que estaba apoyado en al baranda, observando el horizonte.

"Kanon"

"Brisa¿Cantarías para mi?" Pregunto él, descolocandola por completo

"¿Qué?" Acaso la había escuchado cantar… ¡Que vergüenza!

"Quiero escuchar una vez mas tu voz" Le pidió con ternura. Y sí, en efecto la había escuchado cantar

"Esta bien" No pudo resistirse mucho, sobre todo de la manera que él se lo había pedido. Inspiro profundo y comenzó a cantar una canción que, en cierta manera trasmitía lo que ella sentía: _"Cariño mi amor, no querías estar conmigo, y cariño mi_ _amor, no anhelabas ser feliz"_

Kanon cerro los ojos y dejo que la dulce voz de ella penetrara en su mente, igual que la otra vez, sintió que la tranquilidad lo invadía

"_No puedo seguir simulando que ni siquiera te conozco, cuando en la dulce noche, eres mío. Toma mi mano, nos iremos de aquí esta noche, no hay necesidad de decirle a nadie sólo nos retendrían. Por eso en la luz de la mañana, estaremos a medio camino a ningún lado, donde el amor es más que sólo tu nombre" _Brisa miro a Kanon, su rostro estaba tranquilo y relajado…cuanto lo amaba. _"He soñado con un lugar para ti y para mí. Nadie sabe quienes somos allí. Todo lo que quiero es dedicarte mi vida sólo a ti. He soñado por tanto tiempo que no puedo seguir soñando más. Escapemos, te llevaré allí." _Brisa cantaba cada frase cada vez con más sentimiento y se sorprendió cuando Kanon la abrazo, aprisionándola entre sus brazos con ternura.

"No dejes de cantar" Le susurro él

"_Olvida esta vida. Ven conmigo…" _Brisa apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de él, pudosentir el regular latir de su corazón_ "…No mires hacia atrás, estás a salvo conmigo…" _Rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza_ "... Destraba tu corazón. Baja la guardia. No hay nadie que te detenga… Olvida esta vida. Ven conmigo…". _Poco a poco la voz de ella fue cesando. Ambos se quedaron abrazados, con la luna como único testigo de ese amor que ninguno de los dos confesaba. Kanon la abrazo mas, tratando de dejar grabado la forma de ese cuerpo en el suyo. Quería mantenerla en su mente, por que ya estaba en su corazón.

Brisa lo escucho suspirar y las palabras que pronuncio la destruyeron por dentro "Mañana vuelvo al santuario". Kanon espero gritos o lagrimas por parte de ella, pero ninguna de las dos opciones llego. Ella se separo de él y sin mirarlo, se marcho. "Maldición" Mascullo Kanon, hubiese deseado que esa noche terminase mejor, que fuese especial. Por que esa seria la ultima. En ese momento deseo, simplemente, nunca haber nacido y así evitarse todo el dolor que sentía dentro.

Kanon se dio vuelta en la cama, eran las tres de la madrugada cuando sintió una presencia en la habitación. Abrió los ojos y se pego el susto de su vida, al costado de su cama estaba brisa, que con el camisón blanco parecía un fantasma.

"¿Brisa?" Kanon se sentó en la cama y al ver que ella no respondía se levanto y se acerco a ella. "¿Qué te pasa?" Le pregunto y el levanto el mentón con un dedo. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y su nariz estaba roja. Ella no había dormido nada desde que se acostara, había estado llorando. Había decidido hacer lo último que le quedaba por hacer: "No te vayas" Le rogó ella. Si a Kanon verla llorar, sin saber la causa de esas lagrimas, ya lo estaba matando, esas tres palabras le desgarraron el corazón

"Brisa, no llores" Le pidió él. Le tomo el rostro con las manos y le trato de secar las lágrimas, pero estas no cesaban

"No te vayas, por favor" Rogaba entre sollozos "No me dejes" Lo abrazo y el impulso lo hizo caer en la cama de espaldas, llevándosela a ella consigo. Su llanto era desgarrador, lo estaba haciendo sentir la peor escoria del mundo. La abrazo con dulzura y trato de calmarla.

"No llores, Brisa" Le susurro al oído, pero las lagrimas calidas siguieron cayendo sobre su cuello. Sus largos cabellos azules colgaban de la cama, miro el techo tratando de organizar sus pensamientos… ¿Qué haría ahora, demonios?

"No te vayas, Kanon, voy a morir sin ti. Yo te amo" Las lagrimas cayeron copiosamente, una detrás de la otra, acompañando a la confesión. Esas palabras, decididamente desequilibraron por completo los pensamientos de Kanon. Mando a pasear su auto control, que hasta hacia segundos lo había mantenido con férreo control. Con sus manos levantó el rostro de ella y miro esos ojos verdes que lloraban su partida

"Ya no llores, mi amor, ya no llores" Le susurro con ternura mientras la besaba, apenas rozándole los labios "No derrames lagrimas por mi" Beso su mejilla, secando con sus labios sus mejillas "Ya no llores" Volvió a sus labios. La beso con tanta ternura y suavidad que, Brisa conmovida separo sus labios para recibirlo, sintiendo el sabor salado de sus propias lágrimas. Kanon entrelazo sus dedos con los cabellos de ella, deslizándolos con lentitud, sintiendo la suavidad de cada hebra dorada. Luego bajo las manos, deslizándolas por la espalda de ella, bajando hasta aferrar su redondo trasero…. Brisa se separo de él, un poco sorprendida y Kanon pudo observar a través de ese deseo que encendía a sus ojos verdes había temor

"Yo nunca…" Comenzó ella, pero él apoyo un dedo sobre los labios de ella y la hizo callar. Luego tomo una mano de ella y la apoyo sobre su musculoso pecho

"Soy todo tuyo" Dijo con una sonrisa, mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes "Puedes experimentar" 

"¿EH?" No entendió muy bien, pero cuando lo hizo se ruborizo. Pero luego observo la situación, estaba acostada sobre él, en una situación provocativa…acaricio cada plano de su rostro (NdA: Chicas, acá se viene un mini fanservice), con un dedo delineo los contornos de esos labios que la hacían temblar con cada beso. Kanon la miraba con intensidad. Bajo sus manos y acaricio los hombros, los brazos musculosos que parecían gruesas cuerdas cubiertas de satinada piel. Luego siguió el pecho, macizo como una roca, a causa del duro entrenamiento del santuario, libre de bello. Su piel era tersa y suave, no como ella se lo hubiese imaginado, después de todo el se pasaba horas abajo del sol… 'No piense en eso ahora', se reprendió. Su mano bajo por el duro vientre, mientras que la otra estaba sobre su pecho, sintiendo el acelerado ritmo del corazón de él. La otra mano siguió bajando hasta toparse con el borde de los boxers. La intención de ella, era seguir bajando, pero Kanon le tomo la muñeca y chasqueando la lengua, se la retiro. Ella lo miro con inocencia. Él la abrazo e invirtió las posiciones, quedando ellas de espaldas. La miro por unos segundos, admirando embobado su rostro. "¿Brisa?" Susurro él en muda pregunta

Ella lo miro, comprendiendo lo que él insinuaba "Yo…quiero seré tu esposa…en todos los sentidos" Le declaro sin dudas

"¡Dios!" Suspiro Kanon, derrotado y subyugado por completo. Brisa sonrió por la caída del autocontrol de él. "Dímelo una vez mas" Pidió él, a pocos centímetro de sus labios, mirándola con esos ojos mas verdes que azules, oscurecidos por ese fuerte sentimiento.

"Te amo" Pronuncio. Kanon volvió a besarla, con más urgencia esta vez. Sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la hilera de botones de camisón, besando cada parte de piel descubierta

"Eres hermosa" Le susurro y luego descendió para besar su cuello. Con su mano le acaricio la pierna, desde el tobillo hasta los muslos, subiendo a su paso la falda del camisón. Se separo un poco de ella para sacarle la prenda de dormir por los brazos. Y luego volvió a besarla, apretando su robusto pecho contra la piel suave de ella, presionando sus senos. Trazo un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta sus senos, los cuales beso con abandono, haciendo suspirar entrecortadamente a Brisa. Con lentitud termino de desnudarla, para luego desnudarse él. Se tendió sobre ella, sintiendo el suave roce de los muslos de ella contra sus caderas. Kanon la observo, contemplando sus mejillas arreboladas con ese dulce sonrojo. "Después de esto ya no hay marcha atrás" Le aclaro él, ella asintió "Serás mía, a partir de este momento serás mía"

"Lo fui desde el día que te conocí, fui tuya antes de conocerte ya" Le dijo con una sonrisa y le acaricio el rostro con dulzura. Para Kanon eso fue suficiente, suficiente para abandonarse en lo que sentía y hacerla suya.

Kanon despertó al sentir el suave roce de la piel de Brisa contra su flanco, sonriendo la observó. Dormía placidamente acurrucada contra él, completamente desnuda. La estrecho entre sus brazos…y ahora ¿qué haría? Dejarla no era una opción…pero al santuario tendría que ir. Dejo vagar su mano por la cintura de ella y acaricio el contorno de la cadera. Ante al caricia, Brisa despertó, abrió los ojos somnolientos y le dedico una vaga sonrisa a Kanon. El ex general marina unió sus labios con los de su esposa para un tierno beso.

"Duerme, mi ángel" Le susurro y ella cerró sus ojos, una sonrisa tenue cubría sus labios. "Duerme tranquila, por que volveré…y no me iré jamás" Dijo decidido. El viaje le haría bien para analizar a fondo lo que esa 'niña' le hacia sentir.

Briseida se desperezo, el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana bañando su cuerpo con sus calidos rayos. "Algo falta" Dijo frunciendo el ceño, volteo la cabeza y en efecto, faltaba algo "…Kanon". Miro la mesita de luz y vio un sobre con su nombre en el. Lo tomo y leyó el contenido de la misiva: "Brisa, debo ir al santuario, tengo que averiguar por que estoy vivo. Pero…voy a volver, voy a volver para quedarme…", Brisa sonrió ampliamente, totalmente feliz y volvió a leer la carta. _'Asi que mejor esperame con_ _ropas ligeras en la cama…'_. "Idiota, no hacia falta que escribas eso" Murmuro mientras sus mejillas adquirían un vivido color rojo. _'Volvere dentro de unos días, cuídate…niña'. _"Tonto" Murmuro, aun seguiría llamándola niña. Leyó mas abajo y se encontró con una post data: _'No quiero que ese conejo albino te visite mientras no estoy'._ Brisa frunció el entrecejo¿Conejo albino…? luego sonrió, estaba hablando de Lyos…estaba celoso, siempre lo había estado. Se tiro en la cama muy sonriente…las imágenes de la noche pasada vinieron a su mente. Se tapo el rostro con las manos, muy avergonzada por las cosas que había hecho (NdA: Sí, Sí, hicieron muchas cosas que ustedes no leyeron, jijiji). Se tapo con la sabana hasta la cabeza, decidida a dormir hasta el mediodía.

Kanon estaba a medio camino del santuario. Habían trascurrido dos días desde que dejara a Brisa…y ya la extrañaba con locura. "Paciencia, Kanon, Paciencia" SE tranquilizo. Ya estaba dentro de los bosques que pertenecían al santuario. Se topo con una bonita laguna, le haría bien un baño, no podría presentarse ante Atena en esas pintas.

"¡Viejo sordo!" Sintió que Gritaban a sus espaldas. Se volteo y se encontró con una chica que lo miraba sonriente. Cabellos rubios oscuros con reflejos dorados, sus ojos color miel casi verdosos, lo miraban insinuantes. El cuerpo…bueno, no era como el de Brisa….bueno, esta bien, para nada era como el de Brisa, pero por eso no era fea. "Al parecer llegaste a tiempo, a las mujeres no se las hace esperar" Le reto ella. Kanon la observo… ¿De que demonios hablaba?

"Señorita, creo que se equivoca" Le aclaro él

"Saga… ¿acaso quieres jugar a que no nos conocemos?" Le pregunto ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y muy intencionada. Ante los atónitos ojos de Kanon, la mujer que lo confundía con su hermano, comenzó a desvestirse.

"Fhsss!" Resoplo resignado y se cruzo de brazos. Y bueno, seria un show gratuito.

(NdA: si quieren saber lo que pasa cuando Kanon se encuentra con su hermano, lean el cap 24 de Dark Whispers, mi otro fic)

Mientras tanto, en Caballa, alguien tocaba el timbre de la casa de Brisa. Preguntándose quien iría a esa hora de la noche, salio de la cocina directo a la puerta principal. Al abrir la puerta y ver quien estaba parado frente a ella, los miembros se le paralizaron y una extrema palidez se extendió por su rostro a causa del miedo que sintió

"Hola, tanto tiempo" Saludo Kalos. Briseida observo sus ojos que eran rojos como la sangre y la larga capa negra que ocultaba su cuerpo

"¿Qué…que quieres?"

"Hemos venido a buscarte" Kaina salio entre las sombras, sus ojos rojos la miraron con regocijo…un perverso regocijo

"Vendrás con nosotros" Dijo con una sonrisa engañosamente suave, mientras extendió su mano hacia ella. Brisa no perdió tiempo y corrió a la planta alta, a la habitación de su padre, en busca de la escopeta. Pero antes de llegar a esta, Kalos se le apareció de la nada delante de ella

"Umm, no, no" Hizo el gesto de negación con el dedo "Es de mala educación dejar a las visitas en la puerta" Le aclaro él. Brisa asustada, esperaba que aunque sea su perro apareciese…

"¿Buscabas esto?" Pregunto Kaina a sus espaldas, mientras que dejaba caer a Pettit al suelo

"¡No!" Grito ella y trato de correr para auxiliar a su perro, pero se quedo inmóvil donde estaba, no pudo mover ni un músculo, ni siquiera hablar

"Tranquila, solo esta dormido" Le dijo Kalos "Como lo estarás tu" Dijo chasqueando los dedos. Brisa inconsciente, cayo flotando en los brazos de Kalos

"Ahora que la tenemos, él vendrá¿no, Fobos" Pregunto ella

"Sí, mi querida Deimos" SE acerco a su hermana, tomándola de la nuca para besarla. Los hijos del dios de la guerra, Ares, desaparecieron en un remolino negro. El terror y el temor desaparecieron con Briseida, sin dejar rastro alguno.


	11. Un Hecho Desafortunado

**Felices fiestas!**

Capitulo XI: "Un Hecho Desafortunado"

"_Wild is the wind, _

_that takes away from you._

_Cold is the night without your love to see me through. _

_Wild, wild is the wind, _

_that blows through my heart"_

Kanon caminaba a paso apresurado, aun le quedaba dos horas mas hasta llegar a Kavalla, dos horas para volver a ver a su Brisa. Una pequeña charla con su hermano mayor, le había hecho dar cuenta de que amaba a la pequeña…sí, la amaba con locura, con un demonio y se detesto por no haberse dado cuenta antes…bueno en realidad, le debía agradecer a su hermano, Saguita. "Siempre se sale con la suya, el esquizofrénico de mi hermano" Comento al bosque con una sonrisa llena de alegría, por que al fin se llevaba bien con su hermano, como antes. Salto un tronco caído, aparte se había enterado de muchas cosas, la principal¿Cómo había revivido?. Resulta que, su hermano se encontró con una amiga de la adolescencia, pero ninguno de los dos se acordaba (Habían perdido ciertos recuerdos de su vida), el amor que siempre sintieron el uno por el otro, nunca había muerto. Pero esta chica, Core, era la hija adoptiva de Hades y Persefone…sí, Saga no tiene buen ojo, siempre en situaciones conflictivas. Bueno, el hecho es que, un Hades manipulado se enfrenta a Atena, Core en el momento se ve incapacitada de hacer algo, por que había sido encerrada por orden directa de Pandora. Pero luego de la masacre, Core volvió a la superficie, para enterarse de que todos los santos dorados estaban muertos. Como ella era semidiosa (Condición de la que hacia horas no mas se había enterado) y poseía la guadaña que otrora fue parte de la espada de Hades. Con su sangre y guadaña, pudo revivir a los santos dorados, aunque el costo fue muy caro, estuvo al borde de la muerte. La cosa es que su cuñada, renuncio a su condición de semidiosa para devolverle la vida no solo a él, sino a todos los demás, incluyendo a Dokho y a Shion. Pero eso no era todo, la sonrisa de Kanon se ensancho mas y sus ojos brillaron de jubilo…Core era la hermana perdida de Briseida. Su nombre real era Aralea, pero al morir asesinada y ser revivida por Hades, la esposa del dios le dio otro nombre. Así era como todo quedaba en familia. Kanon esperaba que Brisa lo esperase tal como él se lo había dicho…, en la cama usando ropas ligeras. Aunque ya se le habían aclarado todas las dudas, hasta las que no tenía, había una que todavía seguía sin respuesta… ¿Por qué había resucitado en el medio de ese bosque, a kilómetros del santuario?... '¡Por que no te quieren!' pudo escuchar Kanon la frase canturreada de su hermano, frase que le había repetido varias veces hasta que su esposa lo amenazo de dejarlo si 'postre', que dominado que era su hermano, jeh. Feliz, estaba inmensamente feliz. Es como querer saltar y bailar, nunca había sentido tal cosa…se sentía un completo idiota. Pero, hay cierta superstición que dice que, si ríes mucho al otro día lloraras.

Al llegar al pueblo un horroroso presentimiento se apodero de él, comenzó a correr, desesperado por llegar a la casa y que lo que sintió fuese producto de su imaginación. Pero al llegar y ver la puerta abierta, tan solo arrimada, sintió que la garganta se le cerraba. Y cuanto más revisaba la casa en busca de ella, más y mas le costaba respirar. Se paro en el medio del living, las piernas inmóviles por el miedo, se rehusaron a seguir, su corazón le latía velozmente….

"Auuu…" Apenas un aullido lastimero escucho provenir de las sombras de la habitación, Kanon busco con la mirada y se encontró con los tristes ojos de Pettit. El perro de Briseida se acerco a paso lento al ex general marina

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" SE agacho, el perro solo le respondió con un quejido y Kanon se dio cuanta de que el animal cojeaba de una pata. El corazón se le paralizo, todo era realidad. La casa estaba abandonada, el perro herido…algo muy grave había sucedido "¡No, demonios!" Grito, frustrado al no saber que hacer, algo había pasado y él estaba paralizado como un idiota. Si algo le sucedía a ella, él…él se moría.

"¡Algo pasa!" Saga se paro sobresaltado del sofá, en el cual se encontraba con su esposa. Había sentido algo horrible en el pecho

"Saga¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Protesto Core, ya que él la mantenía abrazada y ella estaba tomando café, el cual se le termino derramando en la falda…y estaba caliente

"Sentí algo…algo horrible" Expreso él con la vista perdida y el rostro serio y preocupado

"Saga, me estas preocupando" Dijo ella, por que el rostro de él estaba mas serio que de costumbre

"Es Kanon" Sentencio él "Core, a Kanon le esta pasando algo grave"

"Debemos hacer algo, quizás este en peligro o quizás… ¡Saga, quizás mi hermana… ¡Oh dios!...quizás Briseida…" Core asustada miro a su esposo

"Tranquilízate, pequeña" Saga la abrazo, por que quizás ella tendría razón "Tengo que ir, iré a buscar a Mu. Será necesario que él me teletransporte hasta allí"

"Yo iré contigo" Dijo decidida

"No" Fue la simple respuesta

"¡Saga, mi hermana y mi cuñado están en peligro… ¡Yo voy!" Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miro obstinada

"Core, pequeña dulzura…" Trato de hablarle con calma, cuando en realidad lo que quería era estrangularla por ser tan terca y tozuda "…estas embarazada"

"Ah, yo…ohh" Protesto, él tenia razón, así que resignada, se rindió "Esta bien, me quedo"

"Gracias" La beso "Volveré enseguida, con los dos" Le prometió y fue en busca de Mu. El santo de Aries se encontraba en su habitación, la cual quedaba a dos puertas de la de Saga y Core. Como todos los templos estaban en reconstrucción, los santos residían en el recinto principal.

"Mu, abre" Fue la escondida orden de Saga tras un amable pedido

"¿Sí?" El ariano abrió la puerta de su habitación, mientras se acomodaba la bata

"Necesito tu ayuda" Le dijo entrando a la habitación, Mu se lo quedo mirando mientras se frotaba los ojos para despejar el sueño

"Bueno…son las doce de la noche" Era raro que Mu se negase a ayudar…pero el santo se acostaba todos los días a la diez de la noche y se levantaba a las seis de la mañana, para entrenar con su discípulo

"Kanon esta en problemas"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Mu se acerco a él, Saga estaba muy preocupado…y por su hermano, por Zeus, acoso se avecinaba el Apocalipsis

"¡Hello?" Dijo Saga en tono irónico mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con el puño, como llamando a una puerta. Mu revoleo los ojos, esa frase era tan típica de Core "Somos gemelos, lo siento aquí dentro" Le aclaro

"Perdón…" Se disculpo, aunque no supo por que

"Hace unos días que se marcho, ya debe haber llegado a Kavalla…me temo que algo le sucedió a Briseida" Saga se apoyo contra el aparador

"La hermana de Core"

"Sí, siento el miedo de Kanon aquí" Se toco el pecho

"Esta bien, yo te llevo. Con solo sentir el cosmo de Kanon me bastara para ubicar el lugar"

"Gracias, muchas gracias, Mu" Le agradeció sincero Saga, mientras que apoyaba las manos en los hombros del ariano

"De nada, después de todo, él también es un santo¿no?" Mu le sonrió con amabilidad

"Sí, lo es". Ambos se dirigieron a sus templos, o lo que quedaba de ellos, para buscar sus armaduras. Saga en su templo se encontró con su esposa, que llevaba la gran guadaña (cortesía de Hades). Ya le había parecido raro que ella acatase tan sumisa su orden. Así que no le quedo otro que hacer del templo un laberinto, para dejar a Core allí.

Kanon estaba en la habitación de Brisa, sentado en la cama con el rostro hundido en sus manos cuando escucho una voz que provenía del living: "¡Que demonios!"

"Saga…" Susurro Kanon y bajo apresurado para ver si realmente era su hermano "Saga…¿Mu?" Ladeo la cabeza al ver que los dos santos estaban allí y con sus armaduras puestas

"Kanon¿estas bien?" Saga se acerco y apoyo la mano en el brazo de su gemelo

"Saga…ella…ella" Kanon no pudo seguir, el nudo que tenia en la garganta se lo impidió. La desesperación, el temor y el pánico que sintió se apoderaron de él…Kanon comenzó a llorar si darse cuenta que lo hacia. Saga no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veian, asi que hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando eran chicos y esta situación se presentaba…abrazo a su gemelo. "¿Qué haces?" Pregunto Kanon un poco incomodo

"Te abrazo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Estas llorando, Kanon" Le informo. Kanon muy cansado, apoyo la frente en el hombro de su hermano

"Ella desapareció"

"¿Kanon, no sientes nada?" Pregunto Saga, Kanon se aparto un poco y miro a su hermano "Hay restos de un cosmos aquí y para mi desgracia, es parecido al de Ares"

"Yo también lo sentí" Comento Mu

"Me di cuenta apenas entre, es muy difícil olvidarlo cuando se lo ha llevado a cuestas durante trece años"

"Dices que Ares la rapto" Dijo Kanon

"No exactamente"

"Y entonces que, Saga por favor¿qué demonios fue?"

"Debemos volver al santuario, si hay dioses metidos en esto, debemos comunicárselo a Atena" Le explico Saga

"Yo opino lo mismo, esto puede ser mas grave de lo que parece" Concordó Mu

"Esta bien, vamos entonces" Asintió Kanon, un poco desanimado. Ese mas 'grave de lo que parece' de Mu le había puesto mucho peor de lo que estaba.

Santuario- Recinto Principal

"¿Están todos aquí?" Pregunto Saori al entrar a la sala de conferencia, lugar donde todos los santos se encontraban reunidos…bueno, casi todos

"Falta Saga" Le informo Shura

"Sí, todavía esta inconsciente" Comento Milo con un astibo de diversión en los ojos

"Se lo merecía" Dictamino Core, que estaba al lado de un irreconocible Kanon

"No deberías haberle golpeado tan fuerte en la cabeza con esa guadaña tuya" Le dijo Mu, que había presenciado el episodio

"¡Él me dejo encerrada y dando vueltas en el templo por tres horas!...¡TRES HORAS!" Recalco la esposa del santo

"…Es que se había olvidado" Susurro Mu, un poco avergonzado por el comportamiento de su compañero de trabajo

"Cuando despierte le voy a partir el mango de la guadaña en la cabeza" Rezongaba Core

"Bueno…" Dijo Saori, que había observado el intercambio de palabras "…no sentí ninguna presencia, deben estar muy escondidos y protegidos. Mi cosmo no lo percibe"

"¿Qué hacemos, entonces?" Pregunto Camus

"Esperar, tener paciencia y esperar"

"¿Esperar, solo debemos esperar!" Grito Kanon mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Saori "Puede que la maten y solo debemos esperar" Saori alzo la cabeza y observó a Kanon

"Kanon, clámate" Core le tomo del brazo

"¿Qué me calme, Brisa puede estar sufriendo…"

"Yo veré si puedo ubicarla" Dijo Shaka con su voz tranquila

"¿La harás?" Kanon volteo y miro esperanzado a Shaka

"Sí, lo haré" Respondió el santo de Virgo "Creo que, aunque sea podré encontrar la ubicación"

"Gracias" Dijo con sinceridad Kanon

"Bueno, creo que es mejor que todos estén atentos" Comenzó Atena "Todavía no nos hemos recuperado del la lucha contra Hades y seria desastroso tener otro enfrentamiento con mis parientes ahora" Saori suspiro, la verdad era que si atacaban en ese momento…de esta nadie saldría ileso, ni siquiera ella. "Bueno, eso es todo. Manténganse alertas" Dicho esto Saori se marcho, seguida por Shion. La habitación se sumió en un mortal silencio, nadie supo que decir, por que la secuestrada era la esposa de Kanon y la hermana de Core

"Muchacho, será mejor que descanses ahora. Por el momento no hay nada que hacer" Le aconsejó Dokho cortando el tenso silencio. Aunque un 'oh' silencioso pudo verse dibujado en los labios de los presentes al escuchar ese 'no hay nada mas que hacer', todos esperaron que Kanon matara al maestro, pero la ex marina solo asintió y se dejo guiar por Core hasta su habitación

"Esto no me gusta nada" Dijo muy serio Aldebaran

"Notaron que Core esta muy tranquila" Dijo Milo acerca de su amiga

"Tienes razón, yo pensé que lloraría hasta el cansancio, después de todo la secuestrada es la hermana" Acoto extrañado Shura

"Sobre lleva muy bien la situación" Declaro admirado Afrodita, que al igual que Milo y Shura, conocía muy bien a Core

Al llegar a la habitación de Kanon, Core le tomo la mano y se la apretó con fuerza "Animo" Le dijo ella mirándolo fijo. Kanon estaba mucho mas destrozado de lo que en realidad mostraba "Ella va a volver con nosotros, todo se va a arreglar"

Kanon le dio un abrazo fuerte y luego la soltó tomándola por los hombros "Gracias, cuñada" Le dijo con una media sonrisa

"De nada, cuñado". Kanon le dio un beso en la frente y entro en la habitación. A oscuras fue hasta la cama y se sentó…todo era una pesadilla, lo único que esperaba era que todo acabase pronto.

Saga estaba sentado (y conciente) en la cama cuando Core entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Saga miro a su mujer que permaneció parada en el mismo lugar, sus ojos insoldables lo miraban. Los ojos azules se desviaron de Core a la guadaña apoyada contra la pared, guadaña que estaba obviamente intacta, no como su cabeza. Volvió a mirar a Core…Saga trago saliva asustado¿acaso le partiría el mango del arma en la cabeza? Pero para sorpresa del santo, Core se abalanzo sobre él, acurrucándose contra él y las lagrimas comenzaron a manar como un rió.

"¿Core…?" Pregunto extrañado. Abrazo a su mujer tratando de calmarla

"…Quiero …quiero a mi hermana" Traro de decir entre agudos sollozos "Saga, mi hermana…" El llanto se hizo más fuerte

"Shh, ya mi pequeña" Le susurro él mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

"Mi hermana puede estar…puede estar" Los sollozos no la dejaban seguir

"Tranquila, Kanon y yo la traeremos de vuelta" Saga acostó a Core a su lado y la envolvió entre sus brazos "Shh, ahora trata de dormir" Le beso la frente

"…Esta bien" Le dijo sorbiendo por la nariz y luego hipando. Al final Core se quedo dormida, totalmente cansada. Había estado todo el día bajo control, pero había perdido el dominio de si. Saga observo dormir a su mujer, ella estaba sufriendo, Kanon estaba sufriendo. La furia comenzó a arder dentro de él, los causantes de esto la pagarían caro, por que nadie se metía con su familia. El culpable sufriría, por que si haces enojar a un geminiano, luego atente a las consecuencias.


	12. En Cautiverio

Capitulo XII: "En Cautiverio"

"_Hey you, out there in the cold  
Getting lonely, getting old  
Can you feel me?  
Hey you, standing in the aisles  
With itchy feet and fading smiles  
Can you feel me?"_

Fue al cuarto día cuando la vio por primera vez.

Cuatro paredes la rodeaban, un gran ventanal dejaba entre los rayos del sol. Brisa se acerco al ventanal y observo los gruesos barrotes que anunciaban su estado de prisionera. No tuvo contacto con personas, un hombre le traía la comida, pero solo se limitaba a dejarle la bandeja en la puerta y luego volvía a cerrarla con llave. Ni siquiera Kalos o kaina se presento ante ella. ¿A tanto había llegado Kalos para tenerla, era demasiado, ni siquiera sabia si estaba en territorio griego. Comenzó a caminar hacia el gran lecho que adornaba la enorme habitación…y ahí fue cuando la puerta se abrió y ella entro. Briseida se quedo quieta donde estaba y totalmente fascinada se quedo mirando a la mujer que había entrado furtivamente en su habitación. Largos cabellos rubios largos hasta las rodillas, con bucles en los extremos. Sus ojos no eran rojos sino, de un carmesí oscuro, coronado de espesas pestañas castañas. Su piel blanca e impoluta parecía tersa y suave. Su cuerpo cubierto por un simple vestido (griego, por supuesto) cubría muy poco de su cuerpo, que por cierto también era perfecto. Un pronunciado y suelto escote dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos y la falda era abierta a los costados, desde la cintura hasta los pies, dejando ver todo el perfil de los muslos, joyas colgaban por todo su cuerpo y cabello. Una sonrisa suave curvo sus labios. Brisa frunció el entrecejo, ya que hacia cuatro días que no se bañaba y ni de lejos estaba tan bien como ella.

"Hola" Dijo la mujer con su voz melodiosa mientras caminaba hacia ella…no, mientras flotaba hacia ella, se corrigió Brisa, por que los pasos de esa mujer eran tan livianos que parecía flotar

"Ho…Hola" Le devolvió el saludo, que al lado de la voz de ella, pareció el graznido de un ave de rapiña

"Perdón por entrar así" Se disculpo

"No…emm, esta bien"

"Te debo una disculpa" Dijo media apenada

"…Pero si ya te dije…" Comenzó a balbucear confundida

"Por lo que hicieron mis hermanos" Se sentó en la cama

"¿Tus hermanos, ¿…tus…que?" Se sentó confundida a su lado

"Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Harmony Traverns" Le tendió la mano, Brisa sin entender aun, se la estrecho

"Pero, ¿no eres hermana de…, cómo es que tu nombre no es griego?...yo…ay, no entiendo" Se tomo la cabeza muy pero muy confundida

Ella sonrió mostrando una hilera de blancos y perfectos dientes "Deja que te explique. En la mitología…" Brisa frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza, que tendría que ver eso con lo otro "…había una diosa alabada por todos por su belleza. Había sido casada con un dios de gran corazón, pero del que todos renegaban por ser mal agraciado. Esta diosa, que era de enamorarse con mucha facilidad, se quedo prendada de un dios muy impetuoso. De esa unión, Afrodita le dio tres hijos a Ares: Fobos, Deimos y Armonía"

"¿Fobos y Deimos son…?" Briseida para su horror, estaba comenzando a entender

"Sí, Kilos y Kaina son Fobos y Deimos, dioses hijos de Ares e iguales a él"

"¿y tu?"

"Yo soy Armonía"

"Pero también estas encerrada aquí dentro como yo. ¿Por qué?"

"Mis hermanos dicen que así es mejor, y yo les creo…"

"Pero eso no esta bien…"

"Ellos son mis hermanos mayores y…dicen que yo soy igual a mi madre y que ella dejo a mi padre. Como ella lo abandono yo debo pagar por ella. Yo acepte mi culpa" Dijo ella sumisa "Hace diez años que vivo aquí. Antes solía vivir en Inglaterra con mi familia. Pero un día mis hermanos aparecieron y dijeron que este era mi lugar"

"Por que no haces algo para escapar, tu eres diosa"

"Ellos tienen mas poder que yo, ellos son dioses. Pero yo tengo el cuerpo de un humano"

"¿Sabes donde estamos?"

"En Chipre, en el castillo de mi madre. Esta oculto de todo y un campo de fuerza lo rodea"

"Somos prisioneras"

"No es tan así…" Dijo ella un poco vacilante. Esa mujer era demasiado buena persona. Su carácter no era parecido al de su madre, que según se acordaba tuvo una gran rePUTAcion…

"Así que acá estabas, hermanita" Kalos apareció de la nada, asustando a ambas

"Hermano…yo, perdón" Harmony se levanto apresurado y 'floto' hacia su hermano

"Sabes que no puedes salir de tu habitación" Entorno los ojos "Es una lastima, pero el que te ayudo tuvo que ser castigado y…" Sonrió, una sonrisa que helo la sangre de Brisa "…paso a mejor vida". La diosa de la armonía se llevo las manos a la boca, tratando de reprimir un grito de angustia. "Ves lo que pasa cuando desobedeces, la gente sufre por tu culpa, hermanita" Kalos la tomo del mentón y la miro con sus ojos rojos "Vuelve a tu cuarto, ahora" Le ordeno. Ella obedeció sumisa y se marcho de la habitación. "Y ahora…" Sus ojos se calvaron en Brisa "…me ocupare de ti. Necesitas un baño, ¿verdad?" Se le acerco y enredo un mechón del cabello de ella en su dedo "Aunque en realidad no me importa como huelas" Tiro con brusquedad del mechón, haciéndole doler. Pudo sentir el aliento de el en la oreja, un escalofrió la recorrió. "Te ordene un baño, como veras" Giro para observar como dos sirvientes traían una gran tina y agua caliente. Una vez que se marcharon, los ojos de él volvieron a ella. Con una sonrisa perversa el dijo "Desnúdate y báñate" Le ordeno

"No" Fue la respuesta. Ya había aguantado bastante y no soportaría otra humillación

"Te niegas. Umm, creo que no estas en posición para negarte" Extendió la mano y apareció una látigo. De un solo golpe, la punta del látigo corto la parte delantera de la camisa de ella. "No quiero marcar tu linda piel ahora, así que te sugiero que te bañes…o quizás quieras ver sufrir a otros…como a tus padres, o a tu amiga y sus hijitos, ¿cual prefieres?" Le pregunto mientras se acostaba en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Briseida comenzó a desvestirse, sintiéndose muy humillada y con muchas ganas de llorar. Pero no lloraría, no se mostraría débil ante el enemigo. Una vez desnuda se metió en la tina. "Enjabonate, pero hazlo parada" Le ordeno él. Sintiendo mucho asco por ese remedo de hombre, le obedeció. Aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados, ella pudo sentir como él la miraba con lujuria y codicia. "Bien, ahora que ya estas limpia, viene la otro parte" Un par de cadenas aparecieron y con un movimiento de su manos, los dos grilletes se apretaron alrededor de sus muñecas. "Y ahora…" Hizo otro ademán con la mano y ella floto hasta quedar de espaldas contra la pared, mientras que las cadenas se enroscaban en dos horquillas incrustadas en el techo.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Briseida comenzó a moverse frenética

"Te voy a observar para mi placer" Le contesto, no mas tranquilo

"Bastardo" Le escupió ella

"Puede ser" Le sonrió y la miro obscenamente

"Hermano" Kaina entro en la habitación vistiendo casi igual que su hermana Harmony, pero su vestido era mas revelador "Veo que te estas divirtiendo" Miro a Briseida con desdén "No se que le ves, su cuerpo es tan pobre" Se acerco a su hermano, que aun se encontraba acostado en la cama "Su cuerpo no es como el mío" Gateo hasta quedar sobre Kalos

"No, no es como el tuyo" Una mano de Kalos se deslizo hasta apresar un seno de Kaina

"Lo sabia" Sonrió y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él "Estas…" La mano de ella paso por el pecho de él para deslizarse por el chato vientre hasta llegar a su destino "…necesitado"

"Puede ser" Le tomo la cintura con las manos y las bajo lentamente. Briseida observaba todo desde el otro lado de la habitación. Observó como Kaina se levanto la falda (Si es que podría ser llamada así de lo corta que era) Y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente sobre su hermano…desvió el rostro y cerro los ojos, ella no quiso presenciar el preludio de su violación. Pero no pudo taparse los oídos, los gemidos de Kaina eran cada vez más fuertes. Un rato después, sintió un frió dedo que se deslizaba sobre su mejilla izquierda.

"Abre los ojos, no ha terminado" Le susurró Kalos al oído. Brisa tuvo ganas de vomitar. "¡Que los abras!" Le dijo duro y le tomo con brusquedad el mentón. Briseida abrió los ojos a causa del dolor que le infligían esos dedos "Mira bien, por que luego sigues tu" Le aclaro. Kaina observaba a Brisa desde la cama, completamente desnuda. Kalos se acerco a su hermana con un látigo en la mano. Un silbido corto el aire y el látigo dio de lleno en el muslo de Kaina…Brisa observo como él se acercaba a su hermana (La cual sonreía con lujuria) y levantaba la pierna para lamer la sangre que manaba de la profunda herida. Brisa no pudo contenerse mas, vomito hasta quedarse sin nada adentro y luego se desmayo.

"Tu publico se desmayo" Le aviso Deimos a su hermano

"No importa" Fobos cerro la boca en la herida y succiono "Ahora no importa, hermana" Con los labios manchados de sangre, beso a su hermana en los labios.

----

Estaba acostada en el mullido colchón, sintió escozor en las muñecas, allí donde habían estado los grilletes lastimándole la piel y también sintió amarga la boca. Que horror, cuando acabaría todo esto, ya no podría seguir así. De apoco abrió los ojos, había algo brillante a los pies de la cama…pego un grito ensordecedor y se tapo con la sabana hasta la cabeza. Encima de estar pasado todo eso, ahora un E.T brillante la iba a secuestrar. A ella sola le pasaban estas cosas. Recogió los restos de coraje que le quedaban y bajo la sabana hasta que quedo a la altura del puente de la nariz. Lo que vio no supo si era, para alegrarse o asustarse más. Lo que había allí era un niño de unos nueve años, la miraba fijo, con sus enormes ojos celestes vacíos. Su cabello parecía gris, pero a causa del efecto de la luz blanca. El niño hizo un ademán para que ella se le acercara.

"No, no, no" Murmuro ella asustada hasta mas no poder, pero el niño insistió. Temblando, se levanto y siguió al niño. Se aproximo a la pared contraria y le señalo la pared. "¿Qué…que es lo que quieres?" Le pregunto. El niño volvió a señalar la pared. Brisa observó bien y se dio cuenta de que uno de los ladrillos estaba más hundido que los demás. Apoyo la mano en este y se hundió. Un panel se corrió dejando ver un hueco en la pared, el niño señalo y desapareció. Brisa se acerco y observo el profundo túnel, el niño ya se encontraba dentro de este. Brisa respiro hondo y entro. Se dejo guiar por el fantasma hasta llegar a una especie de caverna subterránea. Hacia calor ahí abajo y un aroma a rosas se le coló por las fosas nasales.

"¡Oh, Lysander, gracias por traerla!" Exclamo una voz melodiosa al otro extremo de la caverna. En una especie de laguna, se encontraba la mujer, dueña de la voz

"¿Harmony?" Pregunto Brisa

"No, querida" La mujer abrió los ojos y fijo sus celestes pupilas en Brisa "Yo soy la madre"

"¿Afrodita?" Dijo en tono chillón, sin poder creerlo

"Bingo" La mujer se levanto dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo "Siéntate querida, tengo que contarte un par de cosas". Brisa se dejo caer en la roca mas cercana "Comienzo, este niño es Lysander, el hermano humano de mis hijos mayores"

"¿…Tenían un hermano?"

"Sí, pero ellos dos lo mataron, no directamente, lo hicieron usando sus poderes"

"Pero, ¿por qué?" Pregunto horrorizada

"Querida, veo que eres un apersona impresionable…pues veras, mis hijos son igual de impulsivos y posesivos que Ares, no quisieron un tercero interfiriendo, así que lo eliminaron" Le explico "Pobre Lysander"

"¡Dios!"

"Bueno, no te traje acá para que te lamentes" Dijo cortante "Tienes que ayudar a mi hija Armonía a salir de aquí"

"Pero por que no lo hace usted, ya que es diosa"

"Veo que careces de inteligencia" Dijo Afrodita con una mueca

"Perdón…" Brisa ladeo la cabeza enojada

"No se si te diste cuenta…pero no tengo cuerpo. Soy sola la esencia, todavía no reencarne"

"¿Por qué esta aquí?"

"Atena me confino aquí, hace un par de siglos, a permanecer encerrada aquí dentro, ¿a ti te parece?" Dijo indignada "Se muy bien de tu conexión con el santuario y se que vendrán a buscarte…Atena tiene un corazón muy caritativo" Hizo una mueca de desprecio

"Pero el castillo esta protegido por una barrera"

"Sí, ya lo sé querida, pero si logras bajar la barrera por unos segundos, te encontraran"

"¿Cómo?"

"Debes distraer a mi hijo…"

"¿Cómo?"

"Por Zeus, veo que eres corta de entenderas. Eres mujer, haber si se te ocurre algo" Insinuó

"Que asco" Dijo al entender lo que tendría que hacer

"Seducción, el arma de toda mujer…quiero que quede en claro que lo hago por mi hija, que me salio demasiado buena persona" Dijo tomándose la frente dramáticamente "No lo hago por Atena, es que Deimos y Fobos merecen un castigo, se han pasado de la raya"

"Esta segura que podré, ellos son dos dioses"

"¡Que inocente, te creíste su mentira. La diosa pura es Armonía, no ellos. Le mintieron a mi hija menor para su propio beneficio"

"Ya veo" Dijo entendiendo. ¡Bah, aunque todavía no pudo creer todos lo que le estaba pasando: todo un embrollo tele novelesco. Pero con la participación estelar de dioses griegos.

"¿Lo harás?" Pregunto la diosa de la belleza

"Si no me queda otra" Suspiro resignada

"Cuando esos dos no estén, Lysander quedara liberado. El pobre los sigue aun después de muerto". Briseida dejo a Afrodita y volvió a su habitación, se metió en la cama y confundida trato de dormir. De más esta decir que no lo logro, estuvo toda la noche pensando en lo que tendría que hacer para conseguir su libertad.

El amanecer trajo consigo a Kalos, que entro en la habitación y no precisamente con sigilo. Briseida abrió los ojos y lo vio al pie de la cama, la miraba con un deseo perverso. Tomo aire y rogó a todos los dioses (de todas las religiones) que Kanon la encontrase pronto.

"Buenos días" Le dijo ella mientras se desperezaba con sensualidad

"Veo que estas de buen humor" Dijo él mientras rodeaba la cama y se le acercaba

"Es que estuve pensando y creo que estar contigo es lo mejor" Le sonrió y se arrodillo en la cama. Le pareció increíble como se mantuvo bajo control el temblor y las ganas de llorar que sintió.

"Mejor" Le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y la apretó contra él, muy fuerte. Brisa gimió de dolor al sentirse tan presionada con brutalidad. Pero él tomo esto de otra manera. "Sabia que te gustaría, tardaste en darte cuenta" Bajo la cabeza y se apodero de sus labios tiernos con rudeza. Le dio asco cuando la lengua de él invadió su boca. Apretó su trasero con ambas manos y ella asustada, pudo sentir la excitación de él. Si en ese momento no hubiese entrado Kaina, Brisa hubiese vomitado dentro de la boca de él.

"¡Hermano!"

"Kaina…" Dijo Kalos soltando a Brisa, la cual cayo a la cama y aprovecho que Kalos no la observaba para limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano

"Hermano, no es justo que te diviertas con ella, cuando yo todavía no pude ni probar a Kanon" Se quejo ella. Briseida analizo las palabras dichas por Kaina, una tranquilidad la inundando al darse cuanta de que Kanon no había estado con Kaina

"Kai, él ya vendrá" Kalos se acerco a su hermana

"Ven conmigo, Kal, ven a mi habitación" Le pidió ella, casi rogando

"Estoy en el medio de algo" Dijo sin mirar a ese 'algo'

"¡La prefieres a ella!" Exploto Kaina. Brisa observo que Kaina estaba a punto de… ¿llorar, esto era rarísimo. No sabía que ellos aparte de provocar dolor, lo sentían. Un rasgo humano que hasta ese momento le había parecido ajeno a ellos

"Sabes que eres la única para mi"

"¿Lo juras?"

"Te lo juro…, te amo" La beso y Kaina se apretó contar él. Brisa desvió la mirada, esa escena era muy intima y aparte la perturbaba…ellos dos eran hermanos

"Kalos, ven conmigo" Le dijo ella con dulzura

"Sí" Dijo él siguiéndola, sin mirar ni siquiera una vez, a Brisa. Ambos salieron de la habitación dejándola sola. Se acostó, acurrucándose en posición fetal. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y los temblores comenzaron a surcar su cuerpo. Su llanto era desgarrador, de esos que te estremecen el corazón y te dan ganas de llorar también. Entre sollozas ahogados comenzó a decir: "Kanon, Kanon…" Los sollozos apenas la dejaban respirar "…ven a buscarme…". Siguió llorando y llorando, llamando a Kanon, hasta que al final el cansancio la venció y se volvió a dormir.


	13. ¿un tragico final?

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LAS REVIEWS, LUEGO LAS CONTESTO UNA POR UNA.

Capitulo XIII: "… ¿Un Trágico Final…?"

_"They say "don´t trust " you, me, we, us!  
so well fall... we must 'couse its you me,  
and its all about, its all about..._

_If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up won't stop  
And its all about,its all about..."  
_

"He ubicado el lugar" Shaka irrumpió, con su usual tranquilidad en el salón del recinto principal. Allí se encontraba Kanon, sentado mirando por el gran ventanal el paisaje que allí se extendía

"¿Qué?" El ex dragón marino se paro sobresaltado al escuchar lo que el santo de virgo había dicho

"Es mejor que vayamos con la señorita Saori y le comuniquemos". Kanon estaba perdiendo la paciencia, como era que Shaka estaba tan tranquilo

"Esta bien" Acepto a regañadientes y siguió a Shaka hasta el salón de reuniones. Media hora después, todos los santos dorados se encontraban alrededor de la mesa rectangular, con Saori a la cabeza

"Saga… ¿Cómo esta Core?" Le pregunto Milo en un susurro, se había sentado al lado del Saga apropósito

"Ahora esta dormida" Suspiro el santo de géminis, le había costado calmar a su mujer. Core había estado en un estado trágico los últimos cuatro días. Lloraba sin cesar y apenas comía, Saga estaba muy preocupado tanto por su esposa, como por su hijo

"Bueno, Shaka va a ser mejor que nos cuentes que has descubierto" Dijo Atena hablándole al rubio caballero

"Hoy a la mañana he descubierto la ubicación de la señorita Briseida, aunque no exactamente…"

"¡Apurate Shaka!" Le urgió Kanon mientras tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa

"Bueno…" Miro a Kanon con sus ojos celestes pidiéndolo paciencia y continuo "…se encuentra en la isla de Chipre"

"¿Chipre?" Pregunto extrañado Saga, por suerte seguía siendo territorio griego

"En esa isla se encuentra oculto el castillo de la diosa Afrodita¿no es así, señorita Saori?" Pregunto Shaka

"Sí, es cierto, pero pensé que estaba deshabitado" Afirmo, murmurando la última frase

"El hecho es que se encuentran allí…" Trato de continuar virgo

"¿Cómo que se 'encuentran' ahí? Son mas de uno acaso" Pregunto Kanon alarmado

"Percibí tres cosmos. Dos de ellos se asemejan entre si y son idénticos al de Ares…pero el tercero me confunde…" Frunció el entrecejo pensativo "…es un cosmos muy tranquilo, aunque en cierta manera también se parece al de Ares. Pero hay algo que tengo en claro. El tercer cosmos es mas poderoso que los otros dos"

"Creo que ya se de que se trata" Dijo apesadumbrado Dokho

"Yo…también" Concordó Saori

"¿Quieren explicarnos!" Exclamo Milo ya harto de tanto misterio

"Tranquilízate, muchacho" Le tranquilizo el ex anciano maestro. Milo se sentó (es que en el arranque de enojo se había parado) y miro a Dokho, aun le parecía raro ver el maestro rejuvenecido…y mas joven que él "Shion, haces los honores" Le dijo a su amigo

"Esta bien" El patriarca se puso de pie y despejando unos verdes mechones de su frente, comenzó a hablar tranquila y pausadamente "Según la mitología griega, Ares el dios de la guerra cayo rendido a los pies de Afrodita. De la unión de ambos nacieron Fobos, Deimos y Armonía. Los dos primeros son idénticos al padre en carácter, mientras que la tercera es idéntica en belleza que la madre"

"Aja, Aja" Asintió Milo mientras se tomaba el mentón, como comprendiendo en realidad lo que se había explicado "Pero… ¿y eso que tiene que ver con el secuestro?" Pregunto haciendo que todos pusieran los ojos en blanco

"Si no fueses mi amigo…te estaría pegando en este mismo momento" Le dijo Shura

"Yo no soy su amigo, así que le pego con gusto" Se ofreció Saga solicito

"Gracias Saga, yo también te quiero…" Dijo sarcástico el escorpión

"Alto ahí" Ordeno Shion

"Milito del alma…" Comenzó Shura "Lo que quiere decir el patriarca, es que los hijos de Ares raptaron a Briseida… ¿Estoy en los cierto?" Miro al patriarca el cual asintió (NdA: 10 puntos para la casa de capricornio…ay, esto no es Harry Potter) "Milo, deja de juntarte con Seiya, que se te pego lo lerdo" Le aconsejo Shura y recibió una sacada de lengua por parte del escorpión

"Creo que la señorita Saori estará de acuerdo en que un grupo vaya a Chipre mientras que otro se quede aquí, después de la batalla contra Hades hemos quedado debilitados y no conviene dejar desprotegido el santuario" Explico Shion

"Estoy de acuerdo" Asistió Saori (NdA: esta no corta ni pincha…¡NENA, es tu santuario!)

"Bien" El patriarca apoyo las manos en la mesa y miro a los doce santos que tenia bajo su cargo "Saga ira a la cabeza del grupo; Camus, Milo, Shaka, Shura y Mu irán contigo" Le comunico a Saga

"Maestro…yo no puedo trasportarlos a todos…aun no…" Dijo apenado el santo de aries

"Tranquilo Mu, un jet de la señorita Atena los llevara hasta allí y los dejara en las cercanías" Calmo el patriarca a su discípulo

"…Yo también voy" Susurro Kanon, que hasta el momento había estado callado, observando como decidían por él

"Kanon, no tienes armadura, estarás desprotegido. Es mejor que te quedes aquí…" Shion no pudo seguir, por que fue cortado por el efusivo grito de Kanon

"¡Yo voy, es mi esposa la secuestrada, yo voy y punto!" Exclamó golpeando la mesa con el puño, haciendo que esta se estremezca bajo la fuerza ejercida

"Esta bien, si esa es tu decisión será aceptada" Dijo Shion en tono calmo "Pero ten en cuenta que tus compañeros no podrán cargar contigo, si eres herido no se te podrá ayudar, las prioridades son otras… ¿Lo entiendes?" Le pregunto

"Lo entiendo muy bien, yo no seré una carga" Afirmo convencido. Saga apoyo una mano en el hombro de su hermano, orgulloso por la decisión que había tomado

"Bueno, prepárense, partirán dentro de una hora" Les informo el patriarca. Los santos que partirían con Saga comenzaron con los preparativos…y los casados fueron a calmar a sus esposas. Lo cómico fue que, tanto Shaina como Ariadna les dieron ánimos a sus mariditos y que lucharan con valentía. Todo lo contrarió fue Core, que se aferro a Saga en un fuerte abrazo, aunque no lloro…y con un nudo en la garganta le recomendó que volviese vivo, si no ella misma se pondría al mando del tártaro solo para buscarlo y matarlo nuevamente por dejarla sola. Y es así que, después de las despedidas, los caballeros de Atena partieron a enfrentarse con el enemigo.

Isla de Chipre

"Hemos llegado" Anuncio Camus, que observaba con atención desde la ventanilla del jet, pudo ver el perfil de un viejo castillo que se alzaba frente a ellos

"Una vez que todos hallamos bajado, tu vete" Le dijo Saga al piloto, el cual asintió con vigor…trabajar para la señorita Kido era demasiado peligroso. Una vez todos abajo (y el jet lo bastante lejos), se quedaron apartados, observando el lugar…menos dos personas que se dedicaron a hacer ciertas poses…

"¡Milo, Santo Dorado de Escorpio que te mata con su uña escarlata!" Alzo su mano formando una garra donde destacaba la uña roja

"¡Shura, Santo Dorado de Capricornio con su excalibur masacradora!" Alzo y bajo el brazo con rapidez cortando el aire. Saga volteo con lentitud, para ver a esos dos idiotas que hacían posees a lo Power Ranger

"¿Pero que demonios están haciendo? Pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido. Atrás de los dos 'Rangers'; Camus apenas contuvo la risa, Mu sonrió como si de dos niños se tratase y Shaka revoleo los ojos detrás de sus parpados cerrados

"Es nuestra presentación, que mas puede ser" Aclaro Shura

"Esto es enserio, no es momento para hacer ridiculeces" Les reto Saga…después de todo él era el mayor…

"Tu no entiendes…hace dos meses que no luchamos" Dijo Milo un poco ofendido por lo de 'ridiculeces'

"Aparte lo de Hades fue…un poco humillante, perdimos bastante feo…aparte, tu lo sabes bien Saga, estábamos del bando contrario y…"

"Ya no sigas, Shura" Lo paro Saga, no hizo falta que le recordara 'eso'

"Tu podrías intentarlo" Le alentó Shura con picardía

"¿Qué cosa?" Inocentemente pregunto el santo

"Las poses, Saga"

"Vamos, será divertido" Animo Milo…a esta altura los otros tres reían por la cara que había puesto Saga ante tal ofrecimiento

"Pero ni loco hago esas poses ridículas de…de…por Zeus y todos sus hijos, pónganse serios que no estamos en esos tontos dibujitos japoneses, esto es la vida real" Saga enojado les lanzo su discurso

"Umm…a mi me gustaba mucho Dragon Ball" Dijo Shura pensativo

"¿No crees que Saga es como el amargado de Vegeta?" Pregunto Milo

"¡Me hartaron!" Grito Saga y se volteo, no pudo ver como el escorpión y el cabrito se sonreían entre si. Ajeno a toda esta penosa escena estaba Kanon, que estaba frente a la invisible barrera que protegía el castillo. Era bastante fuerte, Kanon bajo los brazos y trato de idear un plan…y ahí fue cuando lo vio. Un muchacho se acercaba a él, proveniente del castillo. El menor de los gemelos agudizo la vista y observo al muchacho que se acercaba… ¿volando, sí, dos alas blancas emergían de su espalda. Cabellos rubios llenos de cortos bucles, ojos celestes. Su ropa consistía en un simple plepo corto, que dejaba ver los sutiles músculos revestidos por una blanquísima piel

"Saga…" Kanon llamo a su hermano, un poco preocupado por aquello que se acercaba a ellos

"Los saludo gentiles santos de Atena" El muchacho traspaso la barrera como si nada e hizo una reverencia

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Saga con brusquedad

"Pero que hostil" Dijo el muchacho con una mueca "Aunque todo mi ser repudie a su 'purisima' diosa…" Dijo con ironía y desdén "…yo le ayudare. Eros es mi nombre, primogénito de la mas bella de las diosas, a su servicio me encomiendo". Los santos se miraron entre si… ¿Afrodita estaba metida en esto? Podrían confiar en él, después de todo era igual de mezquino que la madre

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Pregunto Kanon

"Ayudar a mi hermana, que se encuentra encerrada ahí dentro y necesita ser rescatada"

"Y por que no la rescatas tu" Le dijo Milo, totalmente desconfiado por el accionar del dios

"Mis queridos hermanitos me tienen prohibida la entrada, muy maleducados"

"Hum" Milo siguió sin creerle nada y su rostro expreso ese sentimiento

"Si arrugas tanto el entrecejo se te arrugara mas rápido el rostro" Le aconsejo le joven dios a Milo "Yo los ayudo a llegar al puerta y ustedes…"

"Rescatamos a tu hermana" Concluyo Kanon, mirándolo directo a los ojos "Lo haremos" Accedió él por todos, aunque en realidad poco le importo si los demás pensaban como él…entraría y no le importaba la manera

"Todos están de acuerdo…"Pregunto Eros con tono cisañero… ¿Serian todos tan fieles y compañeros como parecían?

"Sí" Respondieron al unísono. Eros hizo una mueca, estos humanos…todavía creían en esa utopía de la amistad y compañerismo…bueno, allá ellos

"Vamos, pues" El primogénito de afrodita los guió a través de la barrera, envolviéndolos con su cosmo divino. Atravesaron un largo puente de roca hasta llegar a las solemnes puertas del castillo. Eros miro a los siete hombres, debió admitir que el porte de aquellos era realmente imponente, Atena realmente contaba con buenos soldados. Podría dejar tranquilo el cuidado de su hermana menor a esos santos. "Bueno, aquí los dejo"

"¡Cobarde, tu hermana esta ahí dentro y tu no participas del rescate!" Exclamo Milo muy enojado por la actitud de Eros

"¡Maldito afeminado, te cagas en las patas a ultimo momento!" Estallo Shura, secundando a Milo. Odiaba a esa clase de gente

"Alto" Eros ofuscado paro en seco los insultos en contra su persona…él no era afeminado "Primero: Armonía de todos mis hermanos es la que se lleva mi cariño y segundo: no me cago en las patas, galleguito. No puedo entrar ahí dentro…si solo un dedo traspasase esa puerta, moriría al instante, mis queridos hermanitos así lo dispusieron" Concluyo con una sonrisa sardónica

"Yo no soy gallego…" Murmuro por lo bajo Shura…aparte estaba un poco avergonzado, siempre reaccionaba mal y luego pensaba

"A mi no me importa un bledo lo que hagas, yo entro" Dijo Kanon

"Protéjanse, ellos son fuertes" Les aconsejo el dios del amor y luego saco un frasquito que se encontraba entre los pliegues de su ropa "Cuando encuentren a mi hermana denle esto. Sacara el sello que mantiene su poder oculto "Puso el frasco en las manos de Kanon "Ahora entren, ellos ya saben que están aquí" Dicho esto, Eros se alejo tranquilo.

"¿Entramos?...ya nos dan la bienvenida" Dijo Shaka, al ver que las dos puertas se abrían. Todos entraron mirando alrededor y protegiéndose las espaldas unos a otros. Un gran salón de entrada los recibió, a cada costado de este se alzaban dos majestuosas escaleras que formaban una sola al llegar al primer piso, desembocando en un gran vitral que representaba el nacimiento de la diosa de la belleza

"…_Uhhhh…_" Saga cayo de rodillas al piso, sosteniéndosela cabeza con ambas manos. Murmuraba y se lamentaba en voz baja. Kanon preocupado se acerco agachándose a su lado

"¿Saga?" Pregunto…su hermano alzo la vista y Kanon se asusto al ver que los ojos de Saga se tornaban de un violeta rojizo

"Él muy maldito esta hablando dentro de mi cabeza" Dijo Saga, sintió que una ira tremenda crecía dentro de él "El cosmo de Ares es muy intenso aquí"

"¡Saga, otra vez no!" Le advirtió Shura, casi retándolo. No quería tener que matar a su amigo

"Esquizo, lo único que no nos hace falta es que te vuelvas loquito otra vez" Dijo con falso fastidio Milo, por que también estaba preocupado

"Déjenlo, él ya no es como antes" Le dijo Shaka, que sintió la lucha interna del santo de géminis

"¡Uuaaahhh!" Saga expulso su cosmo, haciendo que las paredes del castillo temblaran, luego con expresión serena miro a su gemelo. La preocupación se le pintaba en el rostro "Ese maldito no volverá a apoderarse de mi" Le sonrió

"Mu, haz una barrera…se acercan" Dijo con tranquilidad Shaka, aunque de trasfondo pudo detectarse la urgencia del pedido

"¡Crystall wall!" Exclamo extendiendo ambos brazos para crear la pared transparente. De unos de los costados de la escalera, Kanon observo una silueta femenina que comenzó a descender. Ataviada con escasa ropa, cabello castaño flotando sobre sus hombros y sus ojos rojos fijos en él. Kanon quedo parcialmente mudo al reconocer a la mujer

"¡Kaina!" Grito "¿A ti también te han raptado?" Pregunto preocupado y camino hacia la escalera

"¡Kanon no salgas de la barrera!" Saga le tomo el brazo pero su hermano se deshizo de él con facilidad y salio de la protección de Crystall Wall

"Ella no es lo que parece" Expresó Shaka, en su rostro se pinto una expresión de gravedad

"Kaina¿estas bien?" Pregunto Kanon y comenzó a subir los peldaños

"Ella es el enemigo" Sentencio Shaka

"¡Kanon regresa!" Grito Saga, pero era demasiado tarde. Una especie de flecha roja voló por sobre sus cabezas desde el otro extremo de la otro escalera y dio de lleno en el flanco izquierdo de Kanon, que tomándose asombrado la zona herida, cayo de rodillas al piso

"Siempre tan impulsivo y queriéndose hacer el héroe" Dijo desdeñoso Kalos

"Hermano, por que lo has herido, si esta herido no me sirve" Protesto Kaina. Kanon quedo inmóvil a ver como su hermano no se movía ni un ápice, ni un quejido emitió…una ira ciega se apodero de él

"¡ATAQUEN!" Rugió el santo de géminis, que en ese momento se pareció más la impulsivo Aioria y no al tranquilo y calculador Saga. La barrera se deshizo y Saga corrió a socorrer a su hermano, mientras que los demás repelían los ataques de Kalos

"JA JA, pero que insectos…perdonen mi descortesía, no me he presentado. Soy el dios Fobos, hijo del ilustre Ares" Hizo un florín alegre

"Estupido… ¡Excaliburr!" Shura se lanzo contar Kalos, pero este lo repelió con facilidad haciendo que el santo de capricornio terminara estampado contra una pared

"¡Kanon!" Saga llego al lado de su hermano y lo tomo en sus brazos, la palidez de Kanon era alarmante

"Bris…Busca a Brisa" Trato de decir Kanon, pero le costaba respirar, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho

"¡Dios¿qué tienes?"

"Mi hermano a exagerado. Es una lastima, pero él ahora morirá" Informo Kaina. Saga levanto la vista, sus ojos eran de un azul tormentoso y frío. Se levanto sintiendo que la furia ardía en él

"¿Qué es lo que tiene?" LE pregunto en tono glacial

"Solo un dios podrá salvarlo, morirá dentro de unos minutos"

"Maldita" Murmuro Saga

"¡Si el no es mío no será de nadie!" Grito en tono caprichoso, como si la vida de Kanon pudiese ser quitada a capricho suyo

"Hace tiempo tu progenitor me saco algunas cosas, pero no voy a dejar que una escoria como tu me arrebate otra vez a mi hermano" Le informo con tono filoso

"… ¿Qué?"

"¡Galaxian Explosion!" El cosmo de Saga exploto hiriendo a Kaina

"¡KYAAA!" Aunque trato de esquivarlo, el ataque del geminiano fue muy fuerte

"¡Deimos!" Grito Kalos y corrió a socorrer a su hermana, olvidándose de que estaba en medio de una lucha

"¡Saga, ve por Briseida!" Le grito Mu, que corría al lado de Kanon. Saga subió los peldaños que restaban hasta el primer piso y corrió a través de un corredor. No fue difícil encontrar a Briseida…sus gritos lo guiaron. Abrió la cuarta puerta y ahí la encontró, en el medio de la habitación.

"¿Dónde esta Kanon?" Fue lo primero que pregunto Brisa al ver a Saga. Se dio cuenta que ese no era su esposo, aunque al parecer era su gemelo

Saga alzo una ceja, que buen ojo que tenia esta mujer, se había dado cuenta enseguida que él no era Kanon "Soy Saga, el hermano de Kanon"

"¿Dónde esta él?" Volvió a preguntar más preocupada que antes

"Esta herido…y es grave, necesita de la ayuda de una diosa y ya…yo no se donde…"

"Ven, yo si" Se acerco a él y lo tomo de la mano. Saga la siguió sin protestar y dos segundos después irrumpían en otra habitación

"Harmony, debes ayudarme" Se acerco a la diosa que se encontraba parada frente al gran ventanal. Saga observo a la mujer de formas perfectas sin entender nada

"Yo no puedo hacer nada, no tengo el poder para frenarlos" Dijo angustiada

"Tu eres una diosa, tu madre me lo ha dicho. Eres una diosa con todas las letras" La tomo de los brazos

"Perdón" Dijo Saga y ambas mujeres lo miraron "¿Tu eres Armonía?"

"Sí"

"Bien" Se acerco a ella y saco el frasquito que Eros le había dado a su hermano "Tu hermano Eros nos contó todo. Bebe esto y recuperaras todo tu poder" Se lo entrego

"Pero yo…"

"¡Mi hermano se esta muriendo, maldición. Necesito tu ayuda!" Espeto Saga

"Por favor, te lo suplico" Rogó Brisa con lagrimas en los ojos

"Esta bien" La muchacha bebió el contenido del frasquito y un resplandor dorado la envolvió…un cosmo calido rodeó a Saga y Brisa, Armonía había vuelto

"Ya no podré detenerlos mas" Dijo Mu, su Cristall Wall comenzaba a desmoronarse

"Atacaremos en simultaneo" Dijo Camus y los demás asintieron "¡Ahora!" Le grito a Mu. Cuando Saga y las dos mujeres llegaron abajo, la escena no era para nada agradable. Aunque Kaina y Kalos estaban heridos, los daños eran peores en el bando contrario

"¡Tenmakoukuku!" Resonó en el salón y a pesar de estar exhaustos, el ataque del rubio golpeo de lleno a Kalos, hiriéndolo esta vez. Kaina se encontraba en un rincón, herida pero su estado no se comparaba con el de los dorados

"Maldito desgraciado, nadie hiere a mi hermano" Le grito Kaina, presta a devolverle el ataque inflingido a su hermano. Shaka derrotado dejo caer los brazos, ya no tenia fuerzas para defenderse

"¡Alto!" La voz dulce y tranquila retumbo en el salón. Los dos gemelos mitológicos se miraron entre si, al ver a su hermana menor bajar por la escalera

"¡Vuelve a tu cuarto!" Le ordenó Kalos casi con miedo, al ver el brillo que envolvía a Armonía

"Ya ha sido suficiente" Dijo ella. Todos los santos dorados observaron anonadados al ser celestial que flotaba bajando las escaleras, por un par de segundos se olvidaron de respirar

"¡Kanon!" Grito Brisa y se acerco a él, desesperada le tomo entre sus brazos. El peliazul parecía muerto, los latidos de su corazón bajaban cada vez más. Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, Brisa observo como Armonía se agachaba a su lado y apoyaba la palma en la herida de Kanon

"Despierta" Susurro la diosa. El color volvió al rostro del ex general marina, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de un ángel…su ángel

"Brisa" Dijo alegre y esta lo estrecho con fuerza

"¡Pero que conmovedor!" Exclamo Kalos, acercándose a ellos. Los demás santos se alinearon para impedirle el paso

"¿Por qué me has mentido, Kalos?" Pregunto con verdadera tristeza

"Por que eres la basura de la familia, igual que la ramera de nuestra madre. Mereces morir, al igual que los estupidos de estos humanos"

"No puedo permitir eso" Se levanto y apartando a los santos se acerco a su hermano

"¿Qué no?"

"He recuperado todo mi poder y con eso, mis recuerdos" Dijo ella "En este momento, yo como diosa, sello los poderes de ambos" Pronuncio Armonía

"¡MALDITA!" Exclamo enojado Kalos y se abalanzo contra ella, olvidando que carecía de poder ya. Shura al ver que él se abalanzaba contra la muchacha, reacciono antes de pensar

"¡Excalibur!"

En Otro Lugar del Castillo…

"¿Estas segura?" Pregunto Eros, que al ser sellados los poderes de sus dos hermanos pudo entrar al castillo

"Sí, quema el castillo. Este castillo ha sido deshonrado" Dijo Afrodita ofendida, el comportamiento de esos dos que hacían llamarse sus hijos era una deshonra

"Se hará como tu desees, madre" Dijo complaciente "Luego deberé planear tu resurrección" Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"¡Tan divinos como siempre!" Exclamo la diosa de la belleza honrada

Volviendo a la Batalla…

"¡Kalos!" Grito Kaina desesperada, mientras que su hermano recibió el golpe de lleno. De una profunda herida comenzó a manar sangre, sangre humana. Armonía se tapo la boza, ella no quiso que las cosas terminasen así. Se acerco a él y trata de curarlo, pero parecía que algo se lo impedía, como si algo externo se lo imposibilitase

"¡Fuego!" Exclamo Milo. Sin que ellos se diesen cuenta el fuego comenzó a devorarlo todo

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" Dijo Camus mientras ayudaba a pararse a Kanon, el cual se encontraba en perfecto estado

"No puedo ayudarlo" Dijo acongojada Armonía

"Él ya esta casi muerto, no podemos hacer nada" Señalo Saga "Debemos salir de aquí". Todos comenzaron a salir del castillo, pero Kanon se quedo mirando a Kaina…no podría dejarla ahí, ella se merecía una segunda oportunidad, como se la habían dado a él. Se acerco a Kaina y la cargo sobre su hombro, esta grito desesperada para que la soltase, pero Kanon no presto atención. Al llegar afuera se reunió con los demás, que observaban como el castillo poco a poco se reducía a cenizas

"Kalos, Kalos…" Murmuraba Kaina y haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se soltó del agarre de Kanon y corrió de vuelta al interior del castillo

"¡Kaina no!" Grito Kanon e intento detenerla, pero Armonía lo tomo con suavidad del brazo y negó con la cabeza. Esos dos eran la mitad de uno mismo…no podía haber fobia sin temor

"Mejor marchémonos" Aconsejo Mu, que estaba siendo sostenido por Camus. Todos asintieron y se marcharon.

Kaina sorteo las llamas y llego al lado de su hermano. Se arrodillo a su lado y lo acuno entre sus brazos. Su falda se mancho de ese líquido espeso y rojo que manaba sin parar de la herida de la espalda

"¿Por qué regresaste?" Susurro Kalos, ya no le quedaban fuerzas

"Por que yo no puedo vivir sin ti, si mueres yo lo haré contigo" Declaro ella

"Mi amor, mi único y verdadero amor" Dijo con ternura Kalos e intento levantar la mano para acariciarle el rostro, pero no pudo

"Siempre fuiste todo para mi…" Tomo la mano de él y la apoyo en su mejilla "…y siempre lo serás, en esta vida y en la siguiente"

"En el cielo o en el infierno"

"Solo nací para ti, para estar a tu lado. Te amo, Kalos" Ella lo abrazo mas fuerte, ya sintiendo sobre su piel el abrasivo calor de las llamas

"Y yo te amare hasta el final y mas allá también" Él se aferro a ella, sintiendo como el fuego comenzaba a devorar su cuerpo. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, sin miedo a morir, por que estaban juntos. El fuego se los trago con sus fauces, convirtiéndolos en cenizas, convirtiéndolos en uno otra vez.


	14. Lo Pasado Pisado

Capitulo XIV: "Lo Pisado Pasado"

Kanon y Saga se miraron con una pregunta en los ojos… ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus esposas al verse? Ambos entraron al salón del recinto principal, los demás santos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, totalmente exhaustos por la batalla realizada. Atena quiso darles la bienvenida, aparte de enterarse de lo que había sucedido, pero…los santos al llegar no le dieron ni la hora. Core se encontraba sentada en el salón, a espaldas del trío recién llegado.

"¿Pequeña?" Le llamo Saga, Core se levanto de un salto al escuchar la voz de su esposo

"Saga…" Core se quedo muda al ver a la mujer que estaba al lado de su cuñado

"Aralea…" Briseida se alejo de la protección de los brazos de su esposo y a paso lento fue acercándose a su hermana mayor

"Brisa…" Core se llevo las manos a la boca para reprimir un grito. Kanon se sorprendió al ver que su mujer era llamada por ese apodo que, el pensó que solo el le llamaba así

"¡¡Pequeña diablillo!" Grito Core con una sonrisa maliciosa

"¡¡Sargento!" Le grito a su vez la hermana menor. Los gemelos se miraron sin entender nada, ellos habían supuesto que las dos llorarían de emoción…no que se insultarían y mas se sorprendieron cuando las dos se abrazaron y entre gritos comenzaron a saltar

"Parecen que están felices" Dijo Saga con las cejas alzadas, o sea sabia que su esposa estaba loca, pero no para tanto

"Vamos Brisa, primero te das un baño y luego vamos a mi habitación y hablamos hasta quedarnos dormidas" Le dijo con emoción Core

"Sí, tengo mucho que contarte. Sabias que…" Las voces de las dos desaparecieron a medida que las dos desaparecían del comedor hacia las habitaciones. Los dos hombres se quedaron totalmente olvidados por sus mujeres, se quedaron asombrados por la reacción de aquellas dos.

"Pero yo quiero estar con Brisa…" Dijo Kanon desanimado

"Y yo con mi mujer…. Resígnate, las perdimos" Le dijo Saga, que conociendo a su esposa, hablaría hasta quedarse sin voz "Vamos a darnos un baño"

"Emm….yo contigo no me baño" Kanon se alejo de su hermano

"Ni yo contigo, estupido. Primero yo por ser el mayor, eso esta claro"

"¡Ja, como no" Rió sarcásticamente

"¡¡El que llega primero gana!" Grito Saga y salió corriendo

"¡¡Maldito no me vas a ganar!" Le grito Kanon y lo siguió. Al parecer estos dos se olvidaban de que tenían veintiocho años.

Al fin y al cabo, los dos hermanos habían terminado bañándose juntos (NdA: chicas, no se emocionen que no es yaoi. El hecho es que, Kanon llego primero al cuarto de baño…haciendo trampa. Saga enojado por el injusto triunfo, se abalanzo contra el menor. Piñas van, piñas vienen(los muchachos se entretienen), ambos acabaron en la gran piscina (NdA: esa piscina en la que Saga / patriarca se bañaba…de solo recordar se me cae la baba. Y bueno, ahí estaban los dos hombres, sumergidos en el agua hasta el cuello.

"¿Araste el campo a mano?" Saga pregunto, apunto de estallar en carcajadas

"No te rías, es que debía encontrar algo para hacer…" Entorno los ojos "…o si no, me hubiese abusado de la pura de Brisa…" Fue bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro

"¡¡JA JA JA!" Al final estallo en carcajadas, hacia tanto que no se reía de algo dicho por su hermanito…Bah, en realidad se reía de su hermanito

"Todo volvió a la normalidad" Suspiro Kanon con alivio

"¿Se siente bien, no?" Sonrió, comprendiendo el alivio que Kanon sintió "¿Te acuerdas de la promesa que le hicimos a papá?" Pregunto ido

El semblante de Kanon se ensombreció ligeramente "Sí, lo recuerdo" Era algo triste recordar el día en el que el padre de ambos había fallecido…y también difícil de olvidar…

**Comienzo Flash Back **

"Ya no…ya no hay nada mas que hacer" Dijo muy apenado el hombre de largos cabellos verdes, con actitud solemne se acerco a la mujer

"Muchas gracias, Patriarca" Angustiada la mujer, se sentó al lado de la cama de su esposo. El pequeño mono ambiente se había vuelto sofocante

"Mamí, ¿Qué le pasa a papá?" Pregunto un niño de cabello azul corto, de apenas cinco años. De la mano sostenía a su gemelo y ambos miraban a su madre con sus enormes ojos azules

"Saga, Kanon...Papá"

"...Déjame a mi" Dijo el esposo apoyando una mano en la de su esposa y esta asintió. "Acérquense" Les dijo a sus hijos, los dos obedecieron "Papá se ira de paseo" Le dijo con una media sonrisa

"¿Cuándo volverás, papi?" Pregunto Saga. Alina se tapo la boca para reprimir un sollozo y el Patriarca Shion le rodeo los hombros con un brazo para aportarle algo de consuelo

"Creo que no….será un largo viaje" Vio que sus hijos se pusieron serios "Visitare al gran Zeus…estaré al lado de Castor y Pólux" Trato de animarlos, los niños sonrieron al oír los nombres de sus héroes "Prométanme que se volverán fuerte y protegerán a su madre"

"Sí, papí" Dijo solemne Saga

"Seremos…ummm, ¿Cómo era?" Kanon arrugo el semblante tratando de recordar la palabra "…¡¡¡Santos!" Exclamo feliz por haberse acordado

"Sí, serán santos" Su padre sonrió orgulloso y luego miro a su viejo amigo Shion

"Yo me ocupare de ellos personalmente" Le prometió el patriarca

"Los amo mucho a ambos" Abrazo por ultima vez a sus hijos y luego su esposa los mando fuerza con el patriarca…su esposo agonizaba y no seria bueno que sus hijos tuviesen esa ultima imagen de su padre. Ambos gemelos se abrazaron, presintiendo lo que pasaría…

**Fin Flash Back **

"Mamá falleció dos años después" Suspiro Saga

"Ambos deben estar orgullosos de nosotros, cumplimos con la promesa" Dijo Kanon, tratando de disipar el angustioso ambiente

"Sí, tienes razón" Saga echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sintió que un gran peso le era quitado de encima "¿Partes mañana?"

"Sí, será lo mejor, es que la casa quedo sola y…"

"Mentiroso, por que no dices la verdad" entrecerró los ojos

"Esta bien…quiero estar solo con mi mujer y conociendo a Milo, Dokho y Shura, se que aquí no tendré paz"

"Tienes toda la razón" Concordó, él vivía la interrupción de esos chismosos todos los días.

OOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOO

Sus cabellos apenas se movían, a pesar de que el viento que entraba por la ventanilla era una fuerte ráfaga cálida, pero los cabellos dorados apenas ocultaban el rostro. Su cabeza, ligeramente ladeada dejaba ver el perfil de su respingada nariz. Sus labios apenas entrecerrados, dejaban escapara algún que otro suspiro de cansancio y sus párpados descansaban cerrados, formando sus castañas pestañas un abanico sobre las sonrosadas mejillas. Bajando por su cuello, mas abajo...

"¡Maldición!" Mascullo, casi en un susurro Kanon y aparto la mirada de su esposa. Apretó con tanta fuerza el volante del automóvil que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Habían partido esa mañana del santuario y la señorita Kido les había proveído de un automóvil, ya que Brisa no estaba en condiciones de hacer ese viaje a pie. Pero eso nada tuvo que ver con lo que él sintió en ese momento, la culpa era de Core... es que Brisa, la única ropa que poseía era con la que había sido raptada (la cual estaba rota y sucia). Así que Core le presto una falda que le quedaba bien, ya que ambas de caderas iban iguales, pero... la remera, ¡la remera!. A su cuñada esa remerita marrón escotada le quedaba bien, pero a su Brisa... como explicarlo. Las hermanas de arriba eran muy, muy distintas. Las dos colinas de sus senos asomaban peligrosamente por el escote, de más esta decir que la prenda le quedaba apretadísima. Kanon suspiro y miro el paisaje que se extendía delante de sus ojos... ¡¡¡AHHH! Demonios, para que engañarse. Le importaba un comino el paisaje, en ese momento una sola cosa le surcaba la cabeza el calor que sintió no era expresamente por el clima. Apretó el acelerador, deseando llegar ya a Kavalla.

Brisa siguió durmiendo inocentemente el resto del camino... y para desgracia de Kanon ella siguió durmiendo al llegar a la casa. Así que Kanon se 'aguanto', subió con Brisa en brazos hasta la habitación de ella y la deposito en la cama. Con un suspiro derrotado la arropo, dio media vuelta y se marcho de la habitación.

Refunfuño entre sueños y un 'Kanon no' se escapo de sus labios. Al darse cuenta de que soñaba (obviamente regañando a el objeto de su ira), abrió los ojos y muy contenta se dio cuanta de que se encontraba en su cómoda cama de dos plazas...todo había acabada ya, se dio vuelta quedando de costado y se acurruco pensando en Kaina...sí, ella la había echo sufrir mucho junto a su hermano, pero no pudo dejar de sentir pena cada vez que se acordaba de la esbelta figura de Kaina ser devorada por las llamas, gritando llena de dolor el nombre de su hermano. Ellos dos nacieron juntos y así murieron, atados por un extraño lazo, un trágico final. Para cuando Kanon entro en al habitación (dos horas después), Brisa dormía apaciblemente. El peliazul se sentó en el borde de la cama y aparto unos rubios mechones de la frente de ella. Sus párpados se agitaron y tras unos segundos sus verdes pupilas se fijaron somnolientas en Kanon, este bajo la cabeza y rozo sus labios con los de ella. Brisa despertó del todo y sin previo aviso se aferró a su camisa y hundiendo el rostro en su pecho comenzó a llorar. Kanon se quedo impávido por unos segundos, él pensó que ella ya estaba recuperada...

"Kanon, Kanon... estaba muerta de miedo...". Kanon al ver que ella temblaba, la abrazo con más fuerza y se acostó con ella en la cama

"Shh..., ya todo paso" Trato de calmarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello

"Estaba aterrorizada de que algo te pasara..." Sollozo, él la abrazo mas fuerte, comprendiendo lo que ella había sufrido

"Ya estamos a salvo, estoy contigo y nada te pasara" La beso y la acerco mas a su cuerpo. A medida que el beso se profundizaba, las manos de ambos se deslizaban entra los cuerpos con avidez. "Brisa... Brisa..." Susurro Kanon entre besos, mientras que sus manos recorrían con ansias el cuerpo de su mujer. Le subió la falda hasta la cintura y acaricio la piel descubierta, olvidándose un poco de la ternura. En ese momento se sintió muy ajeno a su cuerpo, el cual reaccionaba a cada gemido de Brisa, que no llegaba a salir por sus labios y moría en su garganta como un ronco ronroneo. Pero algo cruzo la mente del peliazul, dos palabras que no habían sido pronunciadas por él. Así que detuvo sus grandes manos en las caderas de Brisa... pero esta ni cuanta se dio. Brisa estaba muy entretenida besando la piel desnuda del hombro de Kanon, había bajado la camisa de este casi hasta la cintura. Sus manos vagaban por la espalda de él. Explorando y sintiendo los músculos firmes de este. Muy maravillada con el cuerpo duro que se apretaba contra ella...un cuerpo que por cierto, estaba muy quieto...

"¿Kanon?" Briseida alzo la cabeza y fijo sus ojos en él

"Tengo que decirte algo" Tomo el rostro de ella, acunándolo entre sus manos y con el pulgar acaricio sus mejillas "Reconozco que soy un cabeza dura...shh, no hables" Le tapo la boca al ver que ella iba a decir 'Recién te das cuenta' "...un poco lento, y muchas cosas mas. Pero aquella noche, en la que entraste a mi cuarto llorando...y luego me dices esas dos palabras..." Kanon se sonrojo, ¡Sí! Se sonrojo "...fui un idiota que no quiso admitir que te amaba"

"¿Me amabas?" Pregunto ella... ¿por qué verbo pasado?

"Déjame terminar" Kanon levanto su cuerpo y tapo el de Brisa, con ambos brazos a los costados de ella, para no aplastarla con su peso "...Te amo y cuando vine aquí y no te encontré...pensé que moría"

"Kanon...me gusta cuando te pones así de cursi" Le sonrió con malicia

"Chiquilla" La beso "¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Pero si ya estamos..."

"Es que la primera vez...como que te, emmm...obligue" Se volvió a sonrojar

"Sí, acepto" Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos

"Bueno, ahora te voy a hacer pasar la mejor hora de tu vida"

"¿¡¡Una hora?" Exclamo sorprendida

"¡¡Ja!" Se apodero de sus labios y con las manos la desnudo de la cintura para abajo...en ese momento no había tiempo para delicadezas. Los dos se necesitaban mutuamente, querían sentirse, para estar seguros de que estaban juntos. Briseida, con manos temblorosas bajo el pantalón de Kanon junto con el bóxer, dejando al descubierto su hermoso y bien formado trasero (NdA: Ríos de baba). Envolvió con sus piernas la cintura de él, mas que lista...

"¡¡Brisa!" Una voz femenina en extremo alegre sonó desde la puerta...la cual habían dejado sin llave

"...No...dime que no" Brisa escondió el rostro en el cuello de Kanon

"¿Bri?". Kanon observo como la mujer pelirroja se desmayaba y el hombre de cabello negro lo perforaba con sus fríos ojos azabaches

"Amor... ¿Quiénes son?" Pregunto, ya le molestaba bastante que le interrumpiesen justo cuando iba...

"Mis padres..." Respondió en un lastimero susurro...a Kanon se le fueron las ganas (Por el momento), eso fue como un balde de agua fría

OoooOO

En esa habitación reinaba el frío del polo norte...o solo le parecía a él. Se encontraba en la habitación de los padres de Brisa y mientras que él se encontraba sentado (alejado), Brisa colocaba paños fríos a la frente de su madre, que estaba acostada en la cama. Y el padre...el padre lo fulminaba con la mirada, a pesar de ser un hombre flaco y desgarbado, de unos cincuenta años y unos veinte cm menos que él...pero le producía mucho miedo

"Casados" Repitió Miria, tan asombrada que sus ojos aun conservaban la forma de platos que había puesto al encontrarlos a ambos con 'las manos en la masa'

"...Sí" Susurro con la cabeza gacha, aun estaba bordo de vergüenza. Les habían contado todo a sus padres...bueno, le había contado ella sola, por que Kanon aun seguía mudo y un rojo furioso le teñía las mejillas

"¿Kalos y Kaina murieron en un accidente?" Pregunto Ario

"Sí, fue muy trágico" Le contesto su hija...le había contado la historia con un par de variantes

"No se te ocurrió llamarnos" Pregunto Ario con el entrecejo fruncido

"...La verdad..." La verdad era que se había olvidado por completo de sus padres...encima habían llegado antes de tiempo

"Bueno, bueno" Dijo Miria y se incorporo un poco en la cama. "Hay que preparar todo"

"¿¡Que?" Su esposo giro la cabeza y miro a su mujer "¿De que hablas?"

"De la boda, del casamiento. Mi hija tiene que tener una fiesta. ¡¡Ario, me sorprende, es tu hija también..."

"Pero..."Ario miro a su hija en muda suplica, pero Brisa sonrió y dejo a su papá. Su madre siguió planeando la boda

"Te presento a mis padres" Dijo con una sonrisa burlona Brisa, mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Kanon

"Muy...peculiares" Dijo él y la abrazo por la cintura "¿Tus padres seguirán un rato mas así?"

"Sí" Asintió

"Vamos" La levanto y la tomo de la mano, ambos salieron de la habitación disimuladamente. Escapándose de la parlanchina Miria y...bueno, Ario se había quedado dormido, algo que solía hacer cuando su esposa comenzaba a hablar sin cesar. Tomados de la mano recorrieron el camino que los conducía al campo, tomaron un atajo, una pequeña gruta oculta por setos y árboles que llevaba al estanque.

"¡Llegamos!" Exclamo Kanon y tomo por la cintura a Brisa y comenzó a darla vueltas en el aire, mientras mas reía ella, mas rápido iba él. Luego la deja caer contra su pecho y ambos terminaron rodando por el piso "Sabes cuantas veces he venido aquí...para enfriar mi 'mente'" Sonrió Kanon

"Bueno, creo que ahora no tendrás que hacerlo mas" Le acaricio la mejilla con ternura, una barba incipiente asomaba para rozar la palma de su mano

"Supongo que no, angelito" Le beso la punta de la nariz "Por que ahora eres solo para mi, niña mía"

"Y sí" Brisa le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo acerco para que los labios de él cayeran sobre los suyos...y por primera vez a ella no le molesto que el la llamase 'niña', mientras seguido le fuese el 'mía'.

Fin

23-01-06


	15. bonus track

**Les agradesco a todas las que sigueron este fic, muchas gracias por sus criticas y a las/los que no dejaron tambien se les agradece. espero que disfruten de este bonus, senti que faltaba algo. gracias y saludos, nos vemos pronto**

Capitulo Extra: "Fiesta, Despedida y Fiesta Otra Vez"

Dos largos meses habían pasado desde el incidente 'Kalos-Kaina'...¿Qué, como andaba la pareja de este famoso fic?. Bueno, en la casa de Brisa mucha intimidad no había...digamos que cada vez que subían a su habitación, por esas casualidades de la vida se lo encontraban al padre de Brisa y con una sola mirada de Ario, bastaba para que Kanon se enfriara. Miria era otro caso diferente; era amable, cortes, cariñosa... y perseguía al joven matrimonio por toda la casa para organizar la boda, no tuvieron un minuto de descanso.

Al final, Kanon decidió quedarse en el tranquilo Caballa, con los ahorros que había juntado, habían comprado una casita en el campo, alejada del pueblo. Allí podrían criar ganado, gallinas, etc y también la parte agrícola...y sí, al ex general marina le había gustado la vida de granjero.

Bueh, la cosa es que , eso no es lo que nos interesa...lo que queremos saber es¿quiénes serán los invitados a la boda¿Cuándo será esta? Y lo mas importante ¿Habrá strippers en la fiesta de despedida de Brisa?. (NdA: Sí es así, me anoto!)

"¡Ya han llegado!" Exclamo Miria con felicidad

"¿Qué, má?" Pregunto Brisa mientras bajaba por las escaleras...Kanon había quedado rezagado, Ario lo sermoneaba en al planta alta acerca de las 'cosas' que no debían hacerse en un baño

"Las invitaciones" Apoyo la caja en la mesa del living. Briseida, contagiada por el entusiasmo de la madre, bajo corriendo la escalera y casi mas se lleva puesta la mesa al querer abalanzarse sobre la caja

"¡JA JA JA!" Risas masculinas Escaleras arriba, mirada asesina por parte de Brisa, risas masculinas acalladas

"Hija que atolondrada" Miria abrió la caja con una trincheta y saco la primer tarjeta. "Es hermosa". Brisa tomo la invitación, era simple, pero hermosa. Unos ramilletes de campanillas lilas en relieve adornaban dos de las esquinas de la blanca tarjeta. Dos listones color ocre sujetaban las florcillas haciendo de marco a la tarjeta rectangular. Un '_Briseida__ y Kanon' _en letras góticas negra era el encabezado, seguido por la fecha, lugar y día de la boda.

"Es muy bonita" Dijo Kanon mientras rodeaba a su esposa con un brazo, ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que se casaría por iglesia. Brisa sonreía feliz, al fin se casaría de blanco

"Hay que repartirlas, a ver...estas son para Atenas..."

"El santuario" Brisa miro a su esposo, hacia tanto que no visitaba a su hermana

"Miria, le molestaría si esas invitaciones las entregáramos nosotros" Preguntó Kanon, entendiendo la necesidad de su esposa

"Pero por supuesto que no, pueden entregarlas ustedes" Dijo con una gran sonrisa, contenta por que Kanon se ocupaba de hacer feliz a su hija "Pero que esperan, vayan. Preparen las maletas y vayan al santuario" Les animo, casi echándolos. Kanon en lo único que pensó fue en unos días de intimidad con su mujer. Tomo a Brisa y casi la arrastro para que empacara.

OOOOoooOOOO

"Como la vez que viniste aquí no viste mucho, hay un par de cosas que debo aclararte" Le dijo Kanon a su esposa, ambos se encontraban al pie de la larga escalinata que llevaba a la entrada principal del santuario "Este es un lugar muy serio, aquí la gente entrena arduo todos los días para defender a Atena y al mundo de cualquier amenaza" Explicaba él y ella asentía. Subieron las largas escalinatas él y ella asentía. Subieron las largas escalinatas y Kanon siguió contándole varios aspectos morales y civiles del santuario. Al llegar a los grandes portones custodiados por los leales soldados...corrección, que debía estar custodiados por los desleales soldados...

"¿Nadie custodia la entrada...?" Pregunto Brisa

"Emmm...se supone que..." Kanon no supo como explicarse, pero la respuesta le llego enseguida

"¡Embido!" Se escucho un grito, Kanon volteo, el grito había venido de detrás de una gran roca y hacia allí fue él. Brisa no se quedo atrás, lo siguió y Kanon hubiese deseado que su mujer no vea tan degradante situación.

"¡Truco!" Grito el soldado de cabello castaño mientras miraba sus naipes

"Paso" Dijo el otro mirando con decepción su mano de naipes

"¿Pero que demonios están haciendo?" Grito Kanon enojado

"¡Sr. Saga!" Gritaron espantados los dos, soltando las cartas

"No soy Saga, soy Kanon" Le aclaro y para su asombro los dos soldados volvieron a jugar

"¿Pero que hacen?"

"Jugamos al truco" Respondió el soldado como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo (NdA: El truco es un juego de naipes que se juega en mi país, Argentina y básicamente consiste en mentirle al oponente sobre el valor de tus cartas y viceversa)

"Pero ustedes deben estar custodiando la entrada" Esto era inconcebible

"No pasa nada" Hizo un ademán con la mano

"Yo debo entrar..." Kanon ya estaba cruzando las puertas de la ira irrefrenable

"¡AH, esta abierta, pasa, pasa..." Le contesto el soldado, que estaba sentado de espaldas a Kanon...no pudo ver que Kanon se preparaba para lanzarle un 'Galaxian Explotion'

"Vamos, Kanon" Brisa lo tomo del brazo y trato de ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios...¿Así que el santuario era un lugar serio?

"Juro que serán castigados por esto..." Murmuró Kanon y tomo de la mano a su esposa. Ambos subieron las largas escalinatas. A lo lejos pudieron divisar la inconfundible fachada del templo de Aries. "Hay soldados aptos aquí..." Eso ultimo fue mas una pregunta que una afirmación. Pero ese día parecía todo predispuesto de tal manera para que todo le salga mal

"¡KIKI!" Se escucho una voz masculina gritar encolerizada

"Perdón maestro, yo no quise hacerlo" Se escucho una voz infantil...aunque el tono divertido no concordaba con la oración

"Debería hacerle caso a Saga e impartirle un castigo..." Mu paro el discurso al ver a Kanon (Con la frustración pintada en el rostro) Y a Brisa (Que sonreía abiertamente)

"Hola...Mu" Saludo el peliazul

"Hola, encantado de verte otra vez" Brisa se acerco a Mu y este como todo caballero le beso la mano

"El que esta encantado, soy yo señorita Brisa" Dijo Mu con su acostumbrada voz amable y suave "Kanon, es bueno verte aquí"

"Gracias..."

"¡Guaaauuu, pero si que es linda" Exclamo Kiki que miraba a Brisa abiertamente con sus enormes ojos lilas

"Pero que hermoso niño" Dijo Brisa al ver al pelirrojo, tendió una mano y le desordeno los cabellos

"Cuidado, que este enano es la reencarnación del demonio" Le advirtió Kanon

"¡Ahí estas!" Grito otra voz. Brisa se dio vuelta y observo al muchacho rubio y de ojos celestes que miraba enfurecido al pequeño "¡Te voy a matar!" Una ráfaga de nieve salió de las manos del joven y dio de lleno, no en Kiki sino en Mu, es que el enano estaba delante de su maestro y se corrió a tiempo

"Hace una hora que están así" Dijo apesadumbrado Mu

"Mu, perdón" Se disculpo el rubio

"Esta bien, Hyoga"

"Es que ese enano..." Refunfuño el cisne

"_¡Hyoga tiene novia, Hyoga tiene novia!_" Canturreaba el pelirrojo

"¡Te voy a matar!" El cisne salió detrás de su presa y ambos se internaron en el templo de Aries

"Kiki leyó las cartas de Hyoga...ese chico es muy entrometido"

"¡Lo atrape!" Exclamo triunfal Hyoga, mientras arrastraba un Kiki/Cubito de hielo tras él

"¡Por Atena, usaste el Freezing Coffin, Camus nunca debería haberte enseñado eso" Se lamento Mu

"Salgamos de aquí" Susurro Kanon y disimuladamente siguieron camino. En el templo de Tauro lo único que se escucho fue un '¡GOLLL!' que estremeció todas las paredes de la casa...al parecer Aldebaran estaba mirando los partidos grabados de Brasil que tenia. "¡Por fin llegamos!" Exclamo aliviado al ver el templo de géminis

"¡El que no entiende eres tu!" Se escucho la voz de Core, que gritaba enfurecida

"¡Pero si eres cabeza dura!" Se escucho la voz de Saga

"Se están peleando" Dijo Brisa

"Por Zeus,esto era lo único que faltaba" Murmuro Kanon. Ambos se encontraban en el pasillo al que daban todas las habitaciones de la planta baja y justamente de una de esas habitaciones provenían las airadas voces. Los dos se asomaron...y se arrepintieron en el acto

"¡Cierra los ojos!" Le ordeno Brisa a su esposo...es que esa era la habitación del matrimonio y su hermana se encontraba arrodillada en el medio de la cama. Vestida solo con un sostén de encaje haciendo juego con unas bragas , un portaligas y largas medias de red , todo color rojo y negro. Puedo observar el notable estado de embarazo de su hermana

"¡Dios¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" Pregunto Saga, en su rostro se pintaba la desesperación y sus ojos eran de un verde azulado profundo, su cabello azul estaba despeinado

"No quisimos...es que..." Mascullo Brisa

"Que vergüenza" Susurro Core roja como un tomate y se tapo con la sabana hasta la cabeza

Media Hora después...

"Me esta volviendo loco" Fueron las primeras palabras que Saga le dijo a su hermano cuando se quedaron solos en la oficina del primero

"Saga...tienes ojeras" Observo su hermano

"El doctor dijo no debía hacer ningún esfuerzo, por los gemelos¿sabes?"

"¡Gemelos!" Kanon se sorprendió

"Pero ella quiere...se pone mimosa, me acosa y yo que no soy de piedra"

"Gemelos..." Suspiro con felicidad Kanon

"Ella dice que podemos, pero yo tengo miedo que perjudique a los bebes...¿Me estas escuchando?" Le pregunto a su gemelo

"Eh...sí, sí" Contesto Kanon. Y así estuvieron durante un rato: Saga lamentándose por que, una parte de él le decía a gritos que tirase a su esposa sobre la cama y le hiciera...bueno, muchas cosas y la otra parte le decía (una diminuuuuuta parte) que podría perjudicar a su esposa e hijitos. Kanon, por su parte siguió maravillado con el echo de tener sobrinos gemelos...las travesuras que les enseñaría. La tranquilidad no duro mucho, una hora después llego el chismoso number one del santuario, acompañado de su cómplice...sí, estamos hablando de Milo, el que con su uñita escarlata agujereo a unos cuantos inocentes y de Shura, el caballero mas fiel a Atena, que quiso matarla de pequeña (NdMilo¡¡EY, no nos tires tierra encima. NdA: Perdón, perdón U.U. NdShura: Se supone que nos tienes que tirar flores ¿no somos tus goldies, eh?)...Bueno, el echo es que llegaron estos dos valerosos y guapos santos (NdMilo y Shura¡¡Graciasss! n.n). milo como le era costumbre, al ver a Brisa otra vez le tomo la mano y se la beso, diciéndole que era muy grato verla otra vez...y luego se escucho un 'PUM', Milo cayo de rodillas la piso tomándose la cabeza, Milo cayo de rodillas al piso tomándose la cabeza con las manos y detrás de este se alzaba una furia de ojos azules y cabellos negros con una...¿guadaña en sus manos, sí y le había pegado con eso a Milo. Después se enteraron de que era Ariadna, la esposa de Milo y mejor amiga de Core. Pero la cosa no termino ahí, luego apareció una mujer de cabellos verdes y vientre prominente, quejándose de que su esposo nunca había vuelto con sus frambuesas con crema y miel...y sus latas de sardinas, Shura apesadumbrado fue a comprarle las cosas a su esposa Shaina. Y no nos olvidemos de Camus, que se dirigía al templo de Aries a descongelar a Kiki y paso por la casa del geminiano. Brisa pudo conocer mas de cerca al amable santo de acuario, aunque la sonrisa de Camus no llegaba por completo a sus celestes ojos. Luego Shaka...arrastrado por Afrodita que estaba emocionado por conocer a la hermana de su amiga Core. Luego llego Aldebaran...el no tuvo excusa, solo quiso conocer a la linda muchacha esposa de Kanon. Aioria llego con la excusa de que se había quedado sin azúcar. Hasta Atena, flanqueada por Shion y Dokho, llego a la tercer casa, aunque con la mejor excusa: traer a Harmony para que viese a su salvadora, es que desde el rescate la diosa vivía con Atena, ya que la diosa de la sabiduría se sentía responsable por ella. Y es así, como al final todos terminaron cenando en la casa de Saga ...hasta los bronceaditos(aclaración: los de bronce) estaban ahí y un resfriado Kiki. Y ya que estaban todos, Brisa y Kanon dieron la noticia de que se casarían por iglesia y todos estaban invitados. Vítores por parte de los fiesteros del santuario y regios saludos de los mas centrados, recibió la pareja.

Dos De La Madrugada, Mismo Día

"Por fin solos" Exclamo Kanon y se desplomo en la cama

"Sí" Respondió Brisa con una sonrisa y abrazo a su esposo "¿Por qué Saga nos habrá mandado a esta ala tan alejada?"

"Y...creo que al final mi hermano cayo rendido ante la seducción de tu hermana" Respondió él

"Shhh...no hables así, es mi hermana" Y no quiso pensar en la intimidad de su hermana

"Dulce, creo que ahora nos toca a nosotros" Dijo mirándola como un felino a un roedor

"¡Ayyy, creo que tengo jaqueca" Dramatizo ella, haciendo sonreír maliciosamente a Kanon

"Yo tengo la cura" Dijo él y bajo la cabeza para besarla

Un Mes Mas Tarde

Unos tres días antes del gran acontecimiento, Kanon y Briseida tuvieron su despedida de solteros...que no resulto como se esperaba.

El feliz matrimonio que volvería a contraer nupcias, volvió a Atenas. Las chicas y los chicos se separaron, ninguna de las dos partes supo lo que la otra haría.

"¡Por Hera...!"Susurro Marin al ver que los strippers entraban al salón lleno de mujeres lujuriosas

"Yo no...sabia que...había lugares como este" Murmuro Harmony avergonzada

"¡YAHOOOO¡¡¡Sácate todo!" Grito Ariadna al stripper bronceado, supuestamente era un cowboy "No es como Milo...pero bueno" Le dijo a Core

"Yo opino lo mismo, mi Saga tiene mas músculos" Concordó Core

"Y Shura la tiene mas..." Shaina no pudo terminar la observación acerca del 'amigo' de su esposo, por que Brisa la corto

"¡Aralea, donde me trajiste?" Le pregunto avergonzada y escandalizada, ella era la única que se tapaba el rostro para no ver como el 'cowboy' se desnudaba en el escenario

"Bri, abrí los ojos, que te traje acá para que te diviertas" Le dijo la hermana

"Dale mira, hasta Harmony se divierte" Le dijo Ariadna, evidentemente la diosa de la armonía se divertía...mas cuando el stripper le bailaba a ella

"¡Ara, hiciste entrar a menores de edad" Le recrimino Brisa...aunque ahora ya no se tapaba el rostro, sino que veía como el 'indio' se quitaba el taparrabos

"Son buenas chicas y me caen bien" Dijo Core mirando a Shunrei, June y Miho...a la tercera habría que conseguirle algo, ya que Sella estaba prendado de Saori "Saori no quiso venir, en realidad dijo que tenia trabajo" Ciertamente no aguantaba mucho a la 'señorita perfecta'

"¡PAPIIIIIIÍ, SACATE TODO, BONBOM!" Grito Afrodita que se encontraba agitando su campera

"¿Cómo entro él aquí?" Pregunto Brisa, ahora directamente miraba y sorbía lentamente de su cerveza

"En la entrada pensaron que era una mujer...es mas, él de la entrada lo invito a salir" Le explico Ariadna, la belleza de Afrodita era tal, que se lo confundían con una mujer

En Otro Lugar, De La Misma Disco

"Debo admitir que el lugar me agrada" Admitió Kanon mientras observaba como la morena bailaba al compás de la música

"Sabia que te gustaría" Dijeron Milo y Shura a la vez

"Estos dos se conocen todos los cabaret y burdeles de Grecia" Dijo Saga y tomo un sorbo de cerveza "No se como hicieron para que vengan todos, hasta Shaka"

"A mi me han engañado" Dijo muy tranquilo el virginiano

"Vamos hombre, a disfrutar" Shura le palmeo la espalda al rubio...el cual lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo estremecer al capricorniano

"Maestro..." Dijo con vergüenza Shiryu, al ver a Dokho bailar arriba del escenario con una stripper

"Tranquilo, él siempre es así" Le dijo Shion, conocía a el santo de libra hacia siglos ya

"Camus¿Otra ronda?" Pregunto feliz Hyoga...muy feliz, iba por el sexto vodka, su bebida favorita

"Hyoga, no deberías beber, eres menor de edad" le reto su maestro "Natassha volverá del inframundo solo para matarme" Murmuro

"¿Qué esta haciendo mi hermano?" Pregunto confundido Shun

"Creo que va a cantar" Dijo risueño Sella, había bebido un poco...de mas

"Jajaja, no debería haber apostado con Aioria a ver quien bebía mas" Rió Aldebaran

"Tengo mas experiencia que él en esto, yo he salido varias veces con esos dos" Aioria señalo con la mirada a Milo y Shura

"Todavía no se como los dejaron entrar a ellos" Dijo Mu y luego bebió su daiquiri de durazno, obviamente se refería a los de bronce

"Milo adorno unas cuantas manos" Dijo Aldebaran a su amigo

"Pero míralo a Mascarita" Dijo Milo sorprendido

"Parece que ya se habituó" Dijo Saga mientras miraba al mencionado, Death Mask estaba en un rincón con unas de las bailarinas...que le hacia recordar a alguien

"Cabello batido celeste, un lunar debajo del ojo...si no fuese por los grandes pechos, juraría que es Afrodita" Dijo Shura

"Raro gusto tiene ese" Dijo Saga y volvía a jugar con los maníes. Pasado el rato, todos los 'atados', es decir todos los casados comenzaron a aburrirse. "Esa mujer es muy artificial, Core es mucho mas linda" Dijo Saga, que estaba con el rostro apoyado en la palma de la mano

"Ari tiene mejor cuerpo" Concordó Milo

"Shaina las tiene mas..." Shura no pudo terminar

"¡Me aburrí!" Exclamo Kanon

"Nos vamos" Dijo Milo y todos lo miraron anonadados

"¡Por Zeus...! acaso es el fin del mundo" Exclamo Shura "¿Tu te quieres ir?"

"Creo que esto ya no es para mí" Dijo el gigoló reformado

"Opino lo mismo" Dijo el segundo gigoló reformado o sea, Shura. Todos marcharon hacia la puerta (menos Dokho y Death, que estaban entretenidos) y al cruzar la puerta...bueno, ahí fue cuando el lió comenzó. El largo pasillo comunicaba justo con el salón de las chicas. Y justo cruzaron a Shaina...y en ese instante una stripper salió corriendo y se tiro encima de Shura preguntándole si ya se iban

"¡Que demonios pasa aquí!" Pregunto Shaina enfurecida, detrás de ellas llegaron las demás, que también se habían aburrido del show

"¡Core¿Qué mierda haces acá!" Grito Saga a su mujer

"Yo, emmm...¡Yo que hago acá?...Y TU!" Grito furiosa "Me vas a ..." Justo en ese momento paso una mujer y con la mano roza el brazo de Saga...nunca se supo si fue a adrede o sin querer, por que al grito de: "¡Te voy a matar, perra!" Core, embarazada y todo, se tiro contra la mujer. Y así se armo la hecatombe, por que luego llego el 'cowboy' y Milo al ver que se dirigía hacia su mujer lo agarro del cuello, y casi, casi lo estrangula. Así fue que el dueño del lugar los echo a todos y eso noche los esposos durmieron separados de sus mujeres, que se habían adueñado de las habitaciones matrimoniales.

El día de la boda todos estaban amigados y todo resulto bien. La fiesta se llevo acabo en la nueva casa de los recién casados (por segunda vez). Aparte de los habitantes del santuario, también habían asistido la gente del pueblo y para sorpresa de Kanon, Julián Solo apareció con Solent y Tethis. Después de un largo día, cuando ya todos se habían marchado, Kanon y Brisa se dejaron caer exhaustos en al cama.

"Estoy muy feliz" Confeso Brisa, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo

"Sí, yo también lo soy" Le beso la frente "Nunca pensé que vivir en el campo me haría tan feliz"

"¡Ey, eso solo te hace feliz" Brisa le golpeo el hombro

"No..." Kanon hizo que Brisa apoyara la cabeza otra vez en su pecho "Estar con la mujer que amo me hace feliz" Sonrió

"Yo opino lo mismo" Le beso la mejilla, como si fuese una niña, Kanon le tomo el rostro

"Vamos a dar comienzo a nuestra noche de bodas" Le Sonrió con picardía y Brisa pudo verse en esos ojos azules que la pasión tornaba verdes, antes de que sus labios se unieran a los de su esposo, en un tierno beso...que seria solo el inicio de una larga noche de bodas.

Fin Capitulo Extra

12/02/06


End file.
